Wild Side
by BrighterRocky
Summary: After a blonde reveals her feelings to a brown haired teen, Josh is finding it hard to control feelings for her. Confused, Josh is determined to do whatever it takes to get her out of his head, even if it means embarking on a possibly dangerous path. Meanwhile as Maya gets involved in a love triangle, can she stay true to herself? Prequel to "Was it the Person or the Moment?"
1. In My Head

**So this idea popped into my head while writing Chapter 6 and 7 of my other story "Was it the Person or the Moment." (don't worry I have the chapters planned out and written for that one. Another update should be coming soon) I knew what I wanted Josh to go through before Ski Lodge in my story, I just didn't imagine another story to come from it. This story will be a prequel to that one and will follow what Josh went through. I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.**

* * *

"I like you."

Normally those would be the words any teenage boy would be dying to hear, but considering the circumstances he was in Joshua Matthews wished he never heard those words.

Trying to focus to his History teacher's words, the seventeen-year old tried to tune in to the Pearl Harbor lecture but alas his mind kept on wondering to those words: "I like you."

Josh sighed giving up on his teacher's lecture as he let his mind wander to those words. It had been 2 weeks since he heard those words from Maya Hart. His plans for that night were to make friends with the college girls that his friend from NYU introduced him to so he would fit right in when he started college in the fall. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was nervous. He wanted to fit in and make a good impression so he wouldn't be alone trying to navigate through college. He knew he didn't adjust well to change and was doing everything in his power to prevent it. However, as the night went on his plans for adapting did not go through. Instead, the pint sized blonde and his niece crashed the party where the blonde declared how much she liked him.

He tried to brush it off and told her the next day he would start looking at her differently, he just didn't expect for it to happen so soon.

 _It was really brave of her to do what she did._ Josh thought. _She put herself out there even though the odds of me pulling out the "three years older than her card" were pretty high. Heck the reasons why she described she liked me were spot on. How did she know that I drove all the way Philadelphia to New York just to read my unopened letter in front of my brother so if I got in he'd be proud? How did she know I always make time for Auggie despite him being a little kid? How did she know that I liked the fact he looked up to me since I never had anyone look up to me? And how did she know I'd walk Riley and her home? How did she know that's the type of guy I am?_

Shaking his head in hopes of trying to dislodge his thoughts, he tried to remain calm to stay rational. He was seventeen and she was fourteen. It was wrong. She was in eighth grade and he was a senior in college. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural yet he found a strange sensation overcome him whenever he thought about her. It was a feeling he couldn't quite describe and it scared him. How was he supposed to deal with this? How was he supposed to go through life as if nothing had changed?

Staring at the clock trying to will time to go by faster, he let his mind wonder to the brief conversation he had with Maya when he walked Riley and her home.

 _ ***beginning of flashback***_

" _Maya hold on a sec," Josh called out to the blonde before she was about to follow her best friend through the window to her apartment. "I want to talk to you."_

" _Why?" Maya asked as she paused outside of Riley's window. A curious expression was etched on her face as the perky brunette poked her head out the window wearing a similar expression. It appeared his request had caught both girls off guard._

" _Yeah why Uncle Josh? You're not going to lecture her are you? Hasn't she been through enough?" Riley exclaimed as Maya groaned her head hung in embarrassment._

" _Riley!" Maya exclaimed as Josh chuckled at their antics. It appeared the blonde was just as embarrassed as him from the whole ordeal that occurred that night, yet he found himself wishing his niece would've lightened up on Maya. It was a tough night for them both. They both deserved a break._

 _But why do I care? Josh wondered and shook his head turning back to the two best friends. "Relax Riles, I'm not going to lecture her. Can I just talk to her, please?"_

" _Okay fine, but no monkey business!" Riley said eyeing her best friend as she retreated further from her room out of earshot as Maya rolled her eyes at her comment and Josh opened his mouth to object. Why did his niece even begin to think that monkey business would occur between them? Nothing would happen. He just wanted to talk to her._

" _Okay Josh as nice as it is being alone with you, what do you want? Shouldn't you be heading back to the NYU shin dig you were at?" Maya asked defeat in her voice. Josh pursed his lips taken back by her response. Usually she was a ball of energy, but with her blue eyes dull he found himself wanting her sassiness to emerge._

" _What no Boing?" he teased watching a small smile appear on her lips. That's the Maya I know he thought before continuing. "And yes I will head back there soon, I just wanted to say it was pretty brave what you did back there."_

" _Really?" the blonde asked intrigued as a sparkle emerged in her eye. She leaned against the stair railing outside Riley's apartment window eyeing him before continuing. "Because from where I was standing you seemed mortified the whole thing was happening."_

 _He stared at her drinking in her words. Although she held a point, he was embarrassed, he was sure he wasn't horrified by her actions. When he told her that she liked him, he was in awe that someone as young as her could put herself out there even with the chances of rejection high. Though to be fair I didn't reject her I just pointed out the age difference. He thought before shaking his head. What was wrong with him? Was he losing it?_

" _I wasn't mortified by the whole ordeal," Josh began as he collected his thoughts. "Yeah I was embarrassed, but honestly I was amazed. How can someone as young as you be so sure of yourself? Even I can't do that." He confessed feeling small then and there. He found himself secretly envying her for her confidence._

" _Okay I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and believe you about you not being mortified," Maya began as she took a tiny step forward towards him. "However as for me being sure of myself, that's who I am. I may not be as old as you but I know what I feel. When I feel something I'm not going to ignore it. But as for you not being sure of yourself, are you kidding me? You're like the most secure person I know."_

 _Josh sighed finding himself taking a step towards her as well. Even though he was flattered by her pep talk he just couldn't believe it. He felt his guard slipping as he poured his insecurities out to Maya. "Just because you're older doesn't make you secure. On the outside I may seem like I am, but on the inside not so much. Honestly the whole point of tonight was for me to fit in and know some people before I went to college. And honestly you did a better job of making friends with Jasmine, Charlotte, and Andrew than I did. You impressed them. I envy you for that confidence you have," he admitted shyly._

 _He watched as a familiar sparkle returned in her eyes and he found himself relieved that she was her old self again. "Well here's a tip Boing," she smirked smiling up at him. "Believe me be yourself, the you that I like, and you'll be fine. Just don't doubt yourself, I know it's hard to do, and you'll have them as friends in no time. Trust me. Who knows maybe those girls will be more than just your friends," she finished a slight hint of jealously in her voice. He smiled at her words and found his heart lurch at her gesture. Even though she liked him, she still wanted to best for him._

 _How could someone be so selfless? He thought staring at the blonde before. Feeling his heart lurch again, he found himself wanting to do the same for her. "Thanks Maya and just so you know they both have boyfriends. Andrew is with Charlotte and Jasmine has a boyfriend named Derek. You have nothing to worry about," he reassured her as she gasped trying to contain herself. Even the confident Maya Hart had her moments._

 _She's so cute when she does that. He subconsciously thought as the moon shined on her honey blonde hair and her blue eyes twinkled. He found himself meeting her gaze, leaning towards her as she did the same. Without even questioning anything, he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear earning him a questioning look from the blonde. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something Riley called out from the window, "Is everything all right out there?" causing the pair to break apart, their hearts racing at the sudden interruption and what could have happened between them._

" _Yeah we're fine," Maya stammered as Josh tried to regain his composure. He didn't know what happened but he found himself wishing Riley hadn't called out to check on them. What is wrong with me? He wondered as he turned his attention back to the blonde who was currently eyeing the window._

" _I better get going," she murmured as Josh felt his heart drop. Even though he knew it was getting late, he still wanted to talk to her._

" _Yeah," Josh half-heartedly agreed heading to the stairs. He had a shin dig to head back to after all. He couldn't stay here all night. "Take care of yourself Hart."_

" _You too Matthews. Remember what I told you," Maya said as she swung one leg through the window prepared to head inside._

" _Yeah I will. Thanks Maya," Josh replied thanking the blonde once more staring at her._

" _You too," Maya said holding his stare before she disappeared inside the room shutting the window behind her. Giving the window one last glance, he went down the stairs wondering what had transpired between them just then._

 _ ***end of flashback***_

It was that moment, along with the events that happened that night and the following day, that made Josh begin to question his feelings towards the blonde. Even the next day when they talked while Riley, Cory and Topanga were in the room and they pretended nothing had happened between them last night, he found himself promising her he'd look at her differently. There was something about her that made him want to keep thinking about her which frightened and delighted him. Even though she was the coolest girl he knew, he had to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't risk getting into anything that would complicate where he and the blonde stood.

The bell rung signaling the end of the school day startling the brown haired teen. _Thank god._ Josh praised as he collected his things and filed out of the classroom with his classmates. He just hoped whatever life had in store for him would help him keep his feelings in check. He needed a distraction and was hoping for one at whatever cost.


	2. Breaking the Routine

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites everyone! Sorry for the late update, work has been hectic but it's starting to calm down again so expect more updates on this story and 'Was it the Person or the Moment' soon. As always please read and review I love hearing everyone's thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

The hallways bustled with the usual afternoon chatter of students as Josh wove his way through the crowd to his locker. _Same old same old._ Josh mused opening his locker and grabbing the textbooks he needed to complete his homework over the weekend. His life was stuck in a constant routine: wake up, eat, go to school, hang out with friends, workout, do homework, eat, sleep and repeat. The only change had been thoughts of the blonde in his head that needed to disappear. _Speaking of blondes…_ Josh shook his head hoping he was dreaming as a familiar head of hair passed him by as he shut his locker _. Blonde waves, same height, it couldn't be, could it? I mean how could she be here? She's in New York and I'm in Philadelphia. There is no way she could be here, unless she is stalking me. Or maybe my mind is playing tricks on me._

Curiosity getting the best of him, Josh found himself following the blonde. _I really have lost it._ Josh thought as he followed the blonde down the hallway studying her petite silhouette. He had to know if it was her. It was driving him insane. If it wasn't Maya he'd be okay, he would've figured it was just a figment of his imagination that he needed to control. However, if it was her he would know that she was stalking him and he was going mad. He just had to get her out of his head. Following her every step, he walked behind her as she weaved through the crowd only to stop abruptly at an art bulletin board featuring paintings which caused him to crash into her.

 _Smooth move._ He thought as he and the blonde both grunted. Huffing, she spun widely around to face him blue ice blazing. "What's the big idea? Are you stalking me?" She growled at him menacingly.

Blinking his eyes at her, he relaxed glad it wasn't Maya but found himself staring at her transfixed by her presence. Her hair fell in messy yet tame waves framing her blazing blue eyes. Dressed in an oversized off the shoulder gray shirt, layered necklaces, paint splattered jeans, and black motorcycle boots her appearance drew him in. She was interesting and different something Josh had never seen before. With her septum piercing blinking at him, he couldn't help but think of her as a bull: wild and powerful.

"No I'm not stalking you, I swear," Josh sputtered out finally as the blonde glared at him before turning her attention back to the paintings on the wall. _So she likes art._ He mused before snapping back into his thoughts. He had to stay focused. He had to apologize and explain why he was stalking her. Which would not only embarrass him, but ruin his chances with her as well. "You just reminded me off someone I know that's all," he finished weakly watching her turn around, her eyes slanted into slits. _Oh this is not good._ Josh thought bracing himself for her comment.

"Right of course," the blonde retorted shaking her head. "If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that I'd be rich," she spat disinterested in his words.

"No, no, I swear that's what I thought at first but you're not who I thought you were. You're different, a good different," Josh rambled blushing at his last confession. He didn't even know why he said that, it just slipped out without warning. However, judging from the sudden delighted expression on the blonde's face she didn't seem to mind. Which made him feel better in the process. Maybe things were going to turn around for him after all.

He watched as her eyes grew wide as she studied him. Checking him out with her eyes, Josh gulped trying to calm his nerves and remain cool. It wasn't everyday an attractive girl checked him out and he wanted to make a good impression.

"Okay I believe you," she spoke up after a while. "But only because of your eyes, they give everything away."

"Really?" Josh panicked trying to will his eyes not to reveal himself. He had never heard such a thing before, but the way the mysterious girl in front of him said it, he was intrigued. "Is that a bad thing?"

The blonde snorted obviously aware of what he was trying to do. He smiled sheepishly as she tossed her head before replying. "Yes for some people and no for others. But in your case, it's good because I know your intentions are good," the blonde answered cryptically a lazy smile appearing on her face.

"Really? What are my intentions?" Josh asked playing her game. He had an idea of what she was getting at based off the racing in his heart, but something in him told him to play along. To take a walk on the wild side for once. _Walk on the path that you are afraid to go on and don't show no fear._ He thought as he stood up straighter feeling more secure.

"That your intentions are good, that's all you need to know. And if you play your cards right you may be able to see me this weekend," the blonde answered once more her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"But how will I see you this weekend if I don't know your name or have your number?" Josh fired back surprised by the surge of confidence going through him. He was usually shy when it came to flirting and talking to his crushes. This side of him was new to him with his actions and witty comebacks. But he wasn't complaining. He liked it.

"My name is Misty. Misty Blaze," she responded her eyes blazing once more. _I guess that explains why her eyes are always blazing._ He thought before she spoke up once more. "What's your name blue eyes?"

"Josh. Josh Matthews," he replied transfixed by her gaze. He knew he had only just met her, but he was hooked.

"Well, Josh," Misty began as she dug through her messenger bag before producing a pen and piece of paper. "If you want to see me this weekend, preferably on Saturday at 5:00 pm, here is my number and meet me at this address," she finished writing down the place and her phone number. Placing the scrap of paper in his hands, she smirked at him before tossing her head of waves. "I hope to see you there," she winked before walking off.

Stunned, Josh glanced at the piece of paper in his hands memorizing Misty's number and the address. He definitely had plans to meet her there, he just hoped she was true to her words. Stuffing the piece of paper into in pocket, Josh walked outside in mind now plagued of Misty Blaze and no longer of Maya Hart. It appeared that his "routine" was finally broken.


	3. A Plan

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I promise to dedicate my time to this story and "Was it the Person or the Moment" since I have more days off this week. Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I truly appreciate all the feedback. As always, read and review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Riley!" the blonde huffed as she entered the brunette's room by climbing through the bay window as she deposited her bag on the window seat. Dressed in a blue flowy blouse, skinny jeans and black ankle boots Maya Hart felt confident as ever despite the nerves that radiated off her body.

"Yes?" the brunette asked eyeing her making Maya feel uncomfortable. Ever since Josh's visit 2 weeks ago, Riley had been watching her carefully as something had changed in the blonde. Although nothing had changed internally, she was still the same Maya Hart: rebellious, slightly more hopefully, sarcastic, witty, with her ever present crush on her best friend's Uncle, she had changed externally. Shawn had surprised her after Josh's visit by buying her new clothes causing her to dress more girly only with the slight edge in her new style, she had to stay true to herself after all, causing her to experiment with her hair more in the process. For some reason Riley was observing her as if she were an alien like from the show "The Red Planet Diaries" they often watched together when in reality she was the same Maya Hart, just in different clothes.

"Hurry up everyone is at Topanga's! We're going to be late!" the blonde exclaimed as the brunette say at her vanity brushing her hair. Sighing Maya got up from her seat at the bay window. At this rate they were going to be late meeting Farkle, Zay, and Lucas.

"In a minute!" Riley pipped up. "I need to brush my hair! I have to look nice for Lucas," the brunette explained setting her brush down before spritzing herself with body spray.

"Lucas? I thought you guys were just friends?" Maya asked sitting down on her best friend's bed. _What does Riley see in the cowboy anyways?_ The blonde wondered _. He is a cowboy and he's too nice_. She thought shuddering. He was too much of a moral compass for her taste and preferred someone nice but with a bit of an edge to them like Josh. She froze thinking of him and her last encounter with him. Although nothing had happened between them, the moments they shared left her wondering that there had been something to more between them. _But what?_ She ponderedas Riley spoke up once more interrupting her from thinking of the object of her affections.

"We are just friends. But we have an unofficial thing going on," Riley said as she began to babble about Lucas and her sharing looks as Maya tried not to barf. It was all too sickly sweet for her taste. How could her best friend put her trust in a guy who might break her heart? Yes, they had known Lucas for a little over a year now, but there was no telling what his true intentions were. He may be a moral compass but what if it was all an act? If only there was a way for her to know if he wouldn't hurt Riley. Maya pondered as the perky brunette spoke up once more grabbing her attention.

"Just because Josh shot you down doesn't mean you have to be pessimistic about everything," Riley pointed out giving her a pointed stare as Maya gritted her teeth.

"He didn't shoot me down. He did say he would start looking at me differently," Maya protested thinking of the words he told her before he left back for Philadelphia and the moment they shared alone after walking them back from the NYU party. She didn't know what would've happened after he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, but she felt that they had really connected. That maybe that moment was the beginning of something for them. Although her anthem was "hope was for suckers" their interaction had sparked something inside of her to keep holding onto hope, to keep believing things could change. That despite how small the possibility was, that maybe Josh returned her feelings.

"True, but this is my Uncle we're talking about. I'm not saying he wouldn't keep to his word, it's just he's older than you. Maybe he wants to experience things. I'm just saying don't…" Riley began as Maya cut her off knowing where she was getting at.

"Get my hopes up? Gee Riley I thought that's what you wanted me to do. Didn't you support me to go after Josh?" Maya asked staring at her friend in disbelief. Why was her friend discouraging her all of a sudden? Her best friend was usually an optimistic ball of sunshine. Why was Riley unsure of supporting her?

Watching Riley chew her bottom lip nervously she spoke up finally, "I do support you going after Josh, even though he is my Uncle, just have an open mind okay? He is an older guy and is a senior in high school. Big changes are heading his way such as college. Just don't wait around for him. Just live life a little okay?" Riley pleaded.

Maya stared at her best friend incredulously before deciding to let it go and not press on any further. Her best friend was right about Josh being older than her and was going through life differently than she was, that was true. She was fairly positive high school was different than middle school and could only imagine how difficult college could be. Even though she did like him, she knew realistically they couldn't be together right away if he did return her feelings. She just wanted them to reach an understanding and wished Riley could see that. But since she didn't want to start anything and just wanted to hang out with her friends tonight she decided to let the subject matter slide. She would have to explain her intentions to Riley some other time. "Okay Riles," Maya agreed. "I promise."

"Yay!" Riley agreed throwing her arms around her best friend briefly before letting go. "Great! Now that that is settled, let's go hang out with everyone," Riley said as she climbed out the bay window and Maya followed suit grabbing her bag with her. She didn't know what was going to go tonight, but she figured she needed to have her sketch book with her in case inspiration struck.

* * *

Making their way into Topanga's, Maya immediately sat down at her usual spot at the rectangular table as she watched Riley and Lucas exchange their "hi and hey's". _Typical_. Maya mused as she pulled her sketchbook out to sketch. Miss sunshine and the cowboy are always all over each other. I just hope he treats her right. Peering at the couple from her sketchbook she noticed them all giggly and lovey dovey and tried her best not to vomit. Even though they looked cute on the outside, were they really sincere on the inside? Turning her attention back to her drawing she sketched a brain as Zay spoke up.

"So how is everyone?" he asked smiling head bobbing. He was in his typical good mood.

"Really you asked as that? I thought the whole point of this was to hang out?" Maya immediately interjected pausing on her sketch of the person with the brain and heart.

"What I can't know how you guys all are?" Zay asked.

Maya opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark as the cowboy spoke up cutting her off.

"Maya," Lucas warned tearing his gaze from the brunette to her. "Be nice," he warned his eyes glaring into her blue ones. Rolling her eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him. Howdy really did stick up for his friends.

"Of course Ranger Rick. Aren't I always nice?" Maya asked teasingly getting back to her sketch not expecting Lucas to answer.

"Actually no not really," Lucas replied causing the blonde to freeze mid sketch as she looked at him confused. _He doesn't think I'm always nice?_ She thought eyeing the perky brunette who looked at her concerned. She knew she was rough around the edges sometimes, but wasn't she really nice in her own way? Did she have to act nice in a different way for others to notice she wondered eyeing Riley _. My best friend is always nice and everyone notices that especially Lucas. If I acted as nice as Riley, would Lucas notice?_ The group eyed each other nervously as she pondered this before Farkle spoke up breaking the ice.

"So did you guys hear that the yearbooks are coming out soon?" he asked nervously as Riley followed suit explaining how happy she was their 7th grade yearbooks were finally ready even though they were in 8th grade now and how Farkle and she had helped design some pages.

Watching Zay and Lucas get wrapped up in their story Maya watched Lucas fascinated by Riley's tale. _He likes Riley because she is nice and is a goody goody. Would he still like her if someone else was nice and goody and goody and knew him like she did?_ She mused glancing down at her sketch: the person had campfire embers around it, the brain within the person had question marks protruding from the head, and a triangle in the middle of the person's heart. _Well that's weird._ She thought shutting her sketchbook shuddering. Even though she was good at drawing, never had she drawn something so "out there" than her usual pieces of work. It creeped her out seeing how abstract the drawing was. Even she didn't know what it could be.

Sitting up, she tried to ignore how her drawing made her feel as she turned her attention back to the group focusing on Riley and Lucas the beginnings of a plan hatching in her head. Maybe there was a way for her to see if Lucas was good enough for Riley. She just hoped she would stay true to herself in the process.


	4. Moving Forward

**Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone! Originally this story was going to be solely on Josh's back story, but then I thought about Maya and her journey in the triangle and I knew I just had to write about her side and explain why she got involved. So with that being said, this story will jump back and forth between Maya's and Josh's perspectives so I hope everyone is okay with that. Also I'm glad to see this story is getting a bigger following (yay) keep it up everyone. :)** **As always read, review and I'll map out the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday could not come soon enough for Josh. His Friday night was uneventful as soon as he got home. He did his homework, ate dinner and worked out as per usual only with his parents hanging around him more often. They had been doing that a lot lately since he was the last child in their nest and they were about to become empty nesters soon once he went to college.

 _That's if they even let me leave._ Josh thought as he brushed his hair, noting how long it has gotten before throwing a beanie over it last minute. He knew he was due for a haircut soon, but with him meeting Misty soon he just didn't have the time. Giving himself a once over in the dresser mirror in his room: white v neck, jeans, and converse shoes, he was just about to head out the door when a shrill ringing of a cellphone cut through the air.

 _What now?_ Josh thought as he marched to his dresser, grabbed his cellphone and answered it without even looking. He had a feeling who it was and knew it was going to take a while much to his dismay.

"Hey Riley," he drawled out settling on his bed as a gasp erupted from the other side of the line.

"How did you know it was me Uncle Josh?" Riley demanded grumbling as Josh chuckled. He already had memorized Riley's calling schedule to well. She always seemed to call at the most inconvenient times.

"Riles, you always call whenever I'm busy or am about to do something. I pretty much have your calling record memorized," Josh explained as Riley protested once more.

"Do not! You just always happen to be busy when I call," Riley defended as Josh chuckled once more. Man he really did miss his family. He really should visit them more often.

"Well since you have me on the phone, what's up?" Josh asked leaning against his pillows surveying is room. Textbooks and empty coffee cups littered his desk showcasing the hours of dedication his did for school along with a growing coffee addiction. Another one of his beanie's lazily hung off his lamp similarly like the clothes threating to explode from his laundry hamper reminding him he needed to do laundry. A guitar and bookshelf covered with sheet music as posters of musicians covered that wall reminding him of the hobby he loved while a mainly empty bulletin board hovered over his bed. It was the typical teenage room, yet he felt as if something was missing as he stared a painting of the New York skyline over his desk. But what?

"Gosh so busy do you have a date or something?" Riley joked as Josh felt his blood run cold. It wasn't a date technically, but the longer he stared at the painting the more nervous he felt. _So what if it's a date? Misty and I aren't even exclusive? So why do I feel so nervous?_ He pondered as he racked his brain for a reply to his niece that would be truthful but not misleading.

"No date. Just hanging out with a friend. What's up?" Josh asked getting up off his bed feeling restless. He passed his clock grateful he still had time as he reached for his song book and absentmindedly flipped through the pages. Why did he have to grow up and make decisions already? Why couldn't he just do what he loved? He thought stopping at a page and reading the lyrics.

"Well it's about Maya," Riley began as Josh froze dropping the song book and readjusted his phone to his ear. Was he hearing his niece correctly? Was something wrong with Maya?

"What's wrong with Maya?" he tried to calmly ask as he paced the room nervously trying to slow his pulse. _Just when I thought I got her out of my head._ He thought shaking his head in disbelief as he picked up his songbook before placing it back on the shelf. It looked like his hobby had to wait once again.

"She's acting strange. Ever since Uncle Shawn bought her new clothes she's been acting differently," Riley explained as Josh pinched the bridge of his nose trying to digest the information.

"So Maya got a new wardrobe. No big deal. Maybe she's grateful that Shawn did something nice for her. I'm sure she's still the same Maya you know and love," Josh offered his voice wavering on the word love. Pausing in front of the mirror to his dresser, he stared at the picture of him, Riley and Maya that Topanga had taken of them at the Christmas party last year. Times back then had been so simple then. Or so he thought as Maya's eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul before he shook his head once more. He really did need to get out more.

"You're right. I suppose that is natural. But the thing that puzzles me is yesterday, she was nice to Lucas," Riley explained.

"Lucas. The Lucas you like. Why?" Josh asked in a slight accusing tone. _What was wrong with me?_ He wondered as he turned the picture around as he struggled to regain his composure. Since when did he care that Maya was talking to other boys?

"I don't know. After Lucas said she wasn't nice, she started acting nice around him," Riley grumbled as Josh felt his hand clench into a fist.

"Maya is nice. She may be rough around the edges but she's nice in her own way. That's who she is," Josh said angrily defending the blonde. He didn't know why but the thought of the cowboy not seeing Maya's nice side made his blood boil. He thought back to the conversation they had outside of Riley's bay window and he knew Maya was nice. She was like a geode: rough on the outside but the more you got to know her, you got to see how beautiful she was on the inside. _And there I go complimenting her again._ He inwardly groaned to himself. He really needed to keep his feelings in check.

"Whoa no need to get all defensive Uncle Josh," Riley began as Josh bit his tongue his face reddening. He didn't know what had come over him, but he had to control himself. "And I know that. It's just the fact that Maya was nice to him that confuses me. They're like brother and sister always arguing. I don't know what came over her last night. She was nice to him and they actually had a decent conversation together. You don't think she likes him do you Josh?" Riley asked insecurely as Josh took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. There was so much he wanted to say but he had to act maturely. He couldn't let this newfound anger inside of him take control, he had to speak rationally.

"I highly doubt that Riles. She's your best friend. She would never take from you. She loves you too much for that. She's just watching out for you," Josh offered pacing once more feeling better as his fist unclenched. "Besides last I heard she has a crush, not wait it's not a crush, she likes me," Josh joked as Riley let out a sigh of relief that he found himself doing as well.

"You're right. I'm probably just overreacting. And she still does like you," Riley agreed causing Josh to smile. He didn't know why but that piece of information eased his nerves. It was good to know the blonde didn't have feelings for someone else. "Anyways I better go. I don't want to keep your friends waiting on you. See you Uncle Josh," Riley said in her chipper tone. She was back to her usual cheerful self.

"Okay niece. Talk to you later," Josh said ending the phone call as he stuffed it into his jeans pocket. The phone call was more emotionally draining than he anticipated. Glancing at the clock, he mentally cursed himself as he grabbed a leather jacket, his keys and wallet before heading out of his room. He had to meet Misty after all.

* * *

Minutes later, Josh parked in front of a brick building just a few minutes around the school that read "The Museum." With the dozens of other cars occupying the spaces, Josh figured it was a popular place. He just hoped a certain blonde was inside. Just as he thought that, his phone went off alerting him he had a text message. Extracting the phone from his pocket he read the simple text "I'm inside" from Misty as he swallowed getting out of his car before locking it.

 _Well here goes nothing._ Josh thought as he went inside the building. As soon as he stepped inside, he was greeted by various paintings on the wall with music drifting through the air. Bobbing his head to the Twenty-One Pilots song that played in the background, he made his way through the crowd of teens before spotting a familiar head of blonde curls who was studying a painting before catching his presence from the corner of her eye.

"Hey blue eyes you made it!" Misty greeted turning her head away from the painting to fully face him. Dressed in a red leather jacket over a pink splattered shift dress, black lace tights, and matching red combat boots she looked effortless pretty as she smiled at him glad that he was here. Josh smiled back, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets searching for words to say.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't have missed it. You look really good," Josh said smoothly as she smirked pleased by his compliment.

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself," Misty commented. "I love the jacket. But come on, check this painting out," Misty said nodding her head to the painting in front of them.

Following her gaze, Josh studied the abstract painting in front of him. It was icy blue and at first glance he saw nothing but dots. However, as he stepped back, which Misty seemed to smirk at, he saw what appeared to be a heart engulfed in flames. It was unique and judging by how Misty seemed to proudly look at the painting, he assumed she was the one who painted it.

"It's great. I love the detail. It kind a represents life: how you have to take a step back to look at the bigger picture, the grand scheme of things. You painted this didn't you?" Josh asked watching her icy blue eyes light up as she proudly nodded.

"Ah yes blue eyes. I seemed to have underestimated you, but yes I did. This place likes to showcase student's art, whether it is artwork, music, writing, or theater, I just had to submit it. I call it "Blazing Love" because as you suggested sometimes you have to take a step back in life to see the grand scheme of things or in this case step back to see the bigger picture to love," Misty finished staring deeply into his eyes. Whatever Misty was getting at, Josh had to admit he was under her spell. It seemed as if he was testing him and if she was, he hoped he was able to pass it.

"So are you into art? Do you paint and stuff or do you just like to observe art work?" Misty asked bringing him out of his thoughts as they slowly walked throughout the exhibit passing paintings on the way.

"I like art yes, but I'm more of an observer. My niece has a friend into art. I looked at some of her drawings and that's just about it. I do dabble at playing the guitar and song writing," Josh shyly offered kicking himself for bring up Maya in the conversation and his love for the guitar. He usually would have kept that information to himself, but there was something mysterious about the girl that made him want to reveal stuff to her.

"Your niece's friend huh? Should I be worried? And I never would've pegged you as a guitar player, but then again that must be a reason why I am attracted to you. Artsy guys are my thing," Misty said flirtatiously as Josh blushed. The girl had him on his toes.

"No you shouldn't be worried. She's like 14 and lives in New York. She's way too young. And as for the guitar playing like I said I dabble in it," Josh explained once more as Misty smiled pleased by this information.

"That's good to hear. But at the same time age is but a number," Misty sing-song smirking at him. Did she know something he didn't?

"That may be true but I'm not interested in her," Josh defended looking deep into her eyes as a slight tug at his heart suggested otherwise. He had to move forward not backwards. Ignoring that tug, Misty met his gaze and grinned. It seemed as if she believed him.

"I believe you. You passed one of the tests. Though I must add the guitar playing did give you brownie points even though you do seem more like a future doctor, psychologist, or architect guy," Misty teased as Josh lightly shoved her.

"Architect I never would've thought of that as one of my future careers but I'll keep that in mind along with playing guitar and writing. And as for tests, I passed one. What's the other?" Josh asked curious to know what else the blonde had in store for him.

"This," Misty said as they stopped in front of a painting that was a swirl or red, orange, yellow, white, black, brown, and gray. It was a chaotic abstract mess but from the distance they stood at, Josh knew there was something hiding within the painting. "This is the second part of the test. This painting is called "Wildside" and before you asked who painted it, the artist is unknown. Some speculate the artist is a student from New York but no one knows for sure. This painting has caused quite the controversy since everyone sees something different. However only true artsy people, like myself and hopefully you, can see its true meaning. Tell me what do you see?" Misty finished asking as she stared at him as Josh stared at the painting.

Searching deep within the chaotic mess Josh could make out the makings of what appeared to be cage that seemed to be falling apart within the messy brush strokes. Around the cage harsh flames seemed to be engulfing it almost as if it was forcing it to stay together, when in reality the cage was trying to break apart. The painting was deep Josh had to admit. Whoever had painted this was struggling Josh mused as he saw what appeared to be a light inside of it that seemed to be keeping everything together.

"Well…" Misty pressed as Josh tore his gaze from the painting back to her. He had a good idea of that the painting represented, he just hoped he was right.

"The painting to me is as what the name represents, "Wildside." You can see outside forces trying to keep the cage from breaking apart despite it wanting to do that. Yet within all the chaos, the light in the center of it all holds everything together. The painting represents life: the struggle of wanting to break routine even though outside forces are trying to prevent you from doing so. Yet that light that keeps it all together represents balance. How you can do both. You can live on the edge: safe but not safe. It's a literal meaning of "Wildside"," Josh finished in a whisper surprised how he could connect to the painting so well. It seemed as if someone had taken his feelings and painted them on a canvas. It gave him hope that he could break routine, that he could move forward.

"Well blue eyes you really are talented at interpreting things because you just passed the test with flying colors," Misty announced startling his thoughts. Did he really lose himself within a painting?

"I did?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"You did," Misty confirmed. "Not only does this mean you can pursue a romantic relationship with me, but it does mean you can live on the wild side with the rest of us," Misty declared.

"What do you mean?" Josh began confused to what she was getting at as Misty closed the distance between them with a kiss.

It caught him off guard, but Josh quickly returned it pulling her closer losing himself within her embrace. It was fiery, mysterious, and exciting, everything he had expected a kiss from Misty could be. However, as Misty pulled away Josh found himself wanting more. He didn't know it was possible to experience a high, yet drown in a good way in a kiss and he wanted to experience it again. It was a kiss he had never experienced before.

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you, would you like to go somewhere with me?" Misty asked breathlessly.

"Aren't we somewhere?" Josh joked gesturing to where they were. He thought they were at the place Misty wanted to hang out at. Where else did the girl want to go?

"We are silly. But I want to take you somewhere else, a place that showcases another one of my hobbies. And since you passed the test, you can see and experience it. Are you in?" Misty asked in a daring tone.

"It's nothing illegal is it?" Josh asked worriedly sounding like his niece. He trusted Misty he was just afraid her activities might get them in trouble.

"Of course not silly. It is perfectly legal. Besides I have a feeling you do want to break routine and live a little judging by how you described that painting back there. Am I right?" Misty demanded as he nodded.

She was right. He did want to break routine. He was pretty sure he was moving forward, he just hoped he would be able to continue to do so. Judging by the excitement in her voice, he had a feeling whatever Misty was suggesting would help him do so.

"Great!" the blonde said enthusiastically. "Let's go! Would you mind giving me a ride there? I took the bus here since my ride is getting worked on."

"Yeah of course," Josh agreed wondering what she drove as Misty whisked them away. The girl was just full or surprises not that he was complaining.

"Great! Let me show you how I live my life on the wild side," Misty declared as they got in the car and she gave Josh directions to their destination. It appeared as if the distraction Josh needed was coming sooner rather than later. Whatever Misty had in store for him, he just hoped it would change his life for the best.


	5. First Ride

**Sorry this took some time to update. This chapter is very vital to the story and it had to be perfect. If anyone has read "Was it the Person or the Moment" you guys will understand why. It introduces the path Josh is going to take. Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter (I agree with all of you disliking Misty and Josh, I am a huge Joshaya fan myself but for my story just bear with me. Misty and Josh won't last too long I promise), they really encourage me to update. With that being said please read and review I appreciate everyone's feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pulling up in front up of a motorcycle park, Josh frowned shooting Misty a curious look as she smiled mischievously. He didn't know what was going on nor did he know what Misty was into, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. _Is she into motorcycles or motorbikes?_ Josh wondered as he unbuckled his seat belt as Misty did the same.

"Come on blue eyes," Misty urged as Josh got out of the car following her lead. Interlocking hands, they made their way closer to destination as Josh took in his surroundings. Sure enough, they were at a motorcycle park as he noticed the asphalt tracks and rumble of engines getting closer. He saw dozens of teens on motorcycles riding on the tracks while he noticed others doing crazy jumps and tricks. _Whoa. That's pretty cool._ He thought before quickly shaking the thought away. There was no way he could ever do that. Could he?

Focusing his attention back to Misty, she led him into an old metal garage. Once inside, he saw toolboxes and bikes strewn about being worked on. Making their way to a black haired teen polishing a red motorcycle Misty greeted him with a nod of her head and enthusiastic smile.

"Hey Roscoe," Misty greeted forcing them to a stop in front of the black haired teen.

Dressed in a black leather jacket, he looked up revealing his pale face and white teeth as he smiled back returning her greeting, "Hey Misty what goes on?"

"Nothing much. How's my ride?" Misty asked nodding towards the bike he was polishing. _So that's her ride._ Josh mused looking at the cherry red Yamaha bike. He wasn't an expert on motorcycles, but he had to admit it looked nice even though it was a bit too girly for his taste.

"Fixed and ready. It should ride like a dream now. Speaking of dreams, who's this dreamboat?" Roscoe asked looking at Josh. He swallowed as Roscoe's amber eyes bore into him staring into his soul similarly to how Misty had looked at him when they first met. _What's with them and staring?_ He wondered feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"Roscoe back off, don't scare him off. And blue eyes here or as you call him "dreamboat" is my new romantic interest. His name is Josh," Misty explained grinning at him in reassurance. It was nice that Misty proudly introduced him, he just hoped Roscoe wouldn't beat him up.

"Well as your older brother that is my job. No one will ever be good enough for you, although this guy has potential. So I'm guessing he passed the test?" Roscoe asking giving him a once over once more. He didn't know the Misty had a brother, but then again he didn't know much about her to begin with. However, he had a feeling he would get to know her better soon enough. Giving Misty and Roscoe a quick once over he stared to see their similarities. Even though they looked like polar opposites, he could see why Misty and Roscoe were related: through their intense stares and pale skin.

"Mmmhm that's why I brought him here bro. He's ready to take a walk or should I say ride on the "Wild Side." He interpreted my favorite painting and no guy I have ever liked has done that correctly. I'm telling you Roscoe, he knows what it means to live on the edge," Misty explained.

Josh watched as Roscoe looked him over once more before meeting his eyes and he smiled in relief. Whatever Roscoe was looking for, Josh guessed he had found it because he seemed more relaxed. "You passed the test, eh? I guess that means you are worthy of dating my sister. But tell me Josh do you have what it takes to take a ride on the wild side?" Roscoe asked.

Josh chewed it bottom lip wondering how to answer Roscoe's question. He didn't want to screw this up. Just because he passed Misty's test didn't mean he was in the clear. He had to impress Roscoe.

"I may not be able to ride a motorcycle, but I do want to live my life on the edge. I'm tired of playing it safe," Josh admitted as Roscoe broke into a huge grin and Misty shot him a smug look. Josh guess he had said the right thing.

"Did I tell or what Roscoe? I told you blue eyes here has what it takes," Misty announced determination flashing in her eyes.

"That he does," Roscoe said thoughtfully staring at him once more before nodding in agreement. "You're right. He has a strong build, is strong overall, and does want to break routine."

"Exactly! Like the painting so if you don't mind I'll just take blue eyes here for a ride on my bike," Misty began pulling towards her motorcycle alarming him. She wouldn't take him for a ride on her bike that quickly, would she?

"You most certainly are not. At least not in that dress! Change!" Roscoe demanded glaring at his sister annoyance. Despite how intimidating he looked, Roscoe had a soft spot for his sister which Josh admired. It reminded him of how his older brother's Cory and Eric would watch out for Morgan when she began to date. He could relate to Roscoe's protective behavior, he just wanted to watch out for his younger sister.

"Alright, fine. You're lucky I brought extra clothes. I'll be right back Josh," Misty said excusing herself she quickly planted a kiss on his lips startling him. She was just full of surprises. Walking away she smirked at her brother who shot her a dirty look.

"Misty," he warned as she stalked off to change. Shaking his head, Roscoe sighed before turning her attention back to him. "I swear she always likes to test me."

"I'm sorry. Maybe she just wants to reassure you that she's fine," Josh offered not sure what to say.

"It's fine and maybe," Roscoe quickly dismissed. "It's hard to read her, but it seems like you are getting the hang of it. Besides if you passed the tests, that must be saying a lot. None of the other boys have made it this far. So I have a good feeling about you."

"Thanks," Josh said before his gaze drifted over to the motorcycles. "Is riding a motorcycle hard?" he asked his insecurities getting the best of him. He was looking forward to riding with Misty, he just hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"I'm going to be honest with you, it takes practice. It took Misty awhile before getting the hang out of it which is why I reluctant to let her ride at first. She fell off a lot. As long as you practice you should be fine. However, if you ask Dean the leader of our group, he'd say otherwise," Roscoe explained giving him a reassuring look.

"Dean isn't here, is he?" Josh asked worriedly looking around the room. The last thing he wanted was to fall off of the motorcycle in front of the leader. He wanted to make a good impression, he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Relax, he hardly shows up around here ironically enough. He'll pop up every now and then but he mainly shows up around parties and events we throw which won't happen till around December so that'll give you enough time to practice and build up your skills," Roscoe explained before quickly adding. "However he's a tip once you start riding on your own: it's all about balance. Kind of like that like what the painting "Wildside" shows. That light is your balance, focus on that and you can ride."

"Thanks man," Josh said thanking Misty's brother. It really seemed liked he was rooting for him.

"You ready?" Misty asked returning from changing now dressed in the same red jacket and boots from before only in blue jeans and a white tank top now. Transfixed by her appearance Josh nodded. She always seemed to look breath taking no matter what she wore.

"Yeah," he replied hoarsely as Misty grinned pleased by his answer.

"Great let's go," Misty said pulling him towards her bike.

"Not without helmets. I don't want either of you hurting yourselves," Roscoe warned handing them both helmets as Misty rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Misty agreed dramatically strapping on her helmet and Josh took of his beanie replacing it with the helmet. "Happy?" she asked tapping on her helmet as her brother nodded in approval.

"Very," Roscoe said as Misty hopped on her motorcycle patting the seat behind her.

"Come on blue eyes," Misty said as Josh stared at her and the seat meekly twisting the beanie in his hands in doubt. _Is it safe?_ He pondered staring at his crush seated on the motorcycle as a nagging feeling tugged him at his heart. Minutes ago he wanted to get on and experience the wild side. Now he felt guilt cloud his vision. Should he really be doing this just to live on the edge?

"Is it safe?" he asked glad his voice didn't betray how he felt as Misty narrowed her eyes at him. Was she starting to second guess him?

"Josh just hold on tight to me and you will be fine. I've been doing this for years now," Misty calmly reassured him as Josh sighed and slid on the seat behind her dropping his beanie in the motorcycle saddle bags. Wrapping his arms tightly around Misty's waist he held on as she started the bike.

"What did I say about you starting the bike in the garage?" Roscoe protested over the rumble of the bike as Josh held on tighter. The bike vibrated beneath him as Josh held in another breath unsure of what to make of the situation. _How does riding motorcycles make her feel powerful?_ He wondered as he tried to ignore the fear creeping up inside him. _How can she live life on the edge without being afraid of the consequences?_

As if answering his question, Misty revved up the engine before taking off driving right outside the garage door much to his dismay. Shutting his eyes, he trembled at the hollers and hoots from the people behind them as they rode onto the park the wind whipping at them.

 _Is she insane?_ He panicked briefly as the cool night hair hit him calming his nerves despite the speed they were going at. Opening his eyes, the scene around him was a blur. The ground and air began to merge together due to the speed they were going at. Looking around in amazement, he praised Misty' skill for the sharp turns they made on the track. He felt like he was flying. Like he could see the world in a new way. He now understood why Misty rode now: to feel this feeling he was feeling. He felt invincible even though he was just a passenger on the bike. He could only imagine what it would be like if he were the one behind the handlebars driving.

Drawing the bike to a crawl, Misty slowed down and turned off the bike. Whipping off her helmet, Josh gazed at her baffled as she shook out her blonde locks. She was wild and warrior. He was impressed and awe struck by her.

"Well?" she asked biting her lip as he took off his own helmet shaking his hair loose. After what he experienced it was a no brainer.

"That was incredible," Josh stated simply staring into her blue eyes before further explaining himself. "I can see why you like to ride. I have never felt so free. It was like I was living on the edge. I felt like I was flying," he confessed watching her eyes light up in excitement.

"Really?" she asked intrigued as he nodded. He meant every word. It could've just been the adrenaline talking but he didn't want the moment to end.

"Yeah it was nothing like I never experienced before. I felt powerful," he admitted as a smirk played on her lips.

"That's good to know since and I never do this but," she trailed off staring into his eyes before continuing her voice soft, "I trust you. Would you like to take my bike for a spin on your own? Do you want to ride solo?"

"Really?" he asked flabbergasted. Was Misty really going to trust him to ride her bike that just got fixed even though he had no prior experience? He had just gotten closer to her he didn't want to risk anything to break her trust. "You sure Misty? I don't even know how to ride."

"I'm sure. I trust you blue eyes. Besides I'm not going to let you do anything too crazy. Also I'm assuming Roscoe already told you what the secret is to riding is balance. It's like my favorite painting "Wildside" just think of the light, your balance, and you will be fine," Misty encouraged as he nodded weakly.

 _Balance_ he thought as he put on his helmet as Misty got off her bike. _Balance what is my balance_? He pondered while listening and watching Misty show him the basic functions of the bike. _How am I going to find my balance?_ Staring at Misty, he took a deep breath as she took a few steps back and gave him a thumbs up as Roscoe emerged from the garage to watch. Letting out his breath, Josh turned on the bike feeling the engine rumble beneath him. Feeling the vibrations shake his body Josh closed his eyes trying to find the balance he needed. _Balance._ He thought thinking of the light he saw in the painting that held the good and the bad forces together. _What holds me together?_ Letting his mind wander, he found his heart thumping at the thought of a pair of blue eyes staring into his that he tried to ignore all day yesterday _. It couldn't be could it? Only one way to find out_. Opening his eyes, he retracted the kick stand as he squeezed the clutch lever to disengage the clutch. Moving the shifter down to first gear using his foot he released the clutch slowly twisting the throttle to keep the engine from stalling. Feeling himself start to move forward, he quickly put his feet up on the foot pegs as he had seen Misty do as gained momentum.

Driving forward, he felt the wind hit his body as he rode forward on the bike as cheers from Misty and Roscoe came from behind him. He was actually riding! Coming to a turn, he turned the handle bars ever so slightly as he leaned with the bike as it they were connected. Completing the turn smoothly, he rode around the track before coming to a stop before Misty and Roscoe slowly. He couldn't believe he had done it without embarrassing himself.

Taking off his helmet he shook his hair out once again, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins as Misty and Roscoe approached him.

"Not bad for a beginner," Roscoe observed as Misty rolled her eyes turning to face him her eyes shining.

"Don't listen to my brother you were amazing. I knew you could do it," Misty declared as Josh smiled. It really meant a lot to him that she believed in him.

"Thanks. I just found my balance," he admitted looking shyly at Misty as she nervously bit her lip as a crowd started to form. Apparently he had impressed them as well with his first ride.

"Well now that you found your balance we should start talking about getting you your own bike and teaching you tricks," Roscoe began as Josh listened half-heartedly continuing to look at Misty ignoring the guilt that plagued his heart. He liked Misty he was pretty sure he did. But why was his balance, what helped him ride on the motorcycle, was a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a blonde he had been trying to ignore for a while now? Why was it that Maya Hart was the one who calmed his nerves on the bike? Shaking the thought away, he turned his attention back to Misty and Roscoe as they began to plan out what was next for him on the wild side.


	6. Becoming Riley Part 1

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and feedback. :) I truly appreciate it.** **I'm sorry for the delay, I am back at college so updates won't be as frequent as they used to be (probably weekly) but don't fret, I WILL continue to update. Just don't come at me with torches and pitch forks. Here's the next chapter, it's a 2 maybe 3 parter in Maya's point of view that will show us how Maya's plan of becoming Riley officially went into motion (you guys may recognize at the end of the chapter which episode it lines up with in Girl Meets World) before we return back to Josh (I have big plans for him). As always please read and review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The weekend was uneventful for Maya to say the least but her plan was in motion. After apologizing to Lucas she began to be nice to him which not only startled Riley, but him as well. Even though it was out of character for her, she had to admit it was pretty fun to be nice. _Now I see why Riley is always nice._ Maya mused as she entered John Quincy Adams Middle School. _It feels nice to have attention. Although Lucas did talk to me more, he still talked to Riley the most which is good. So far he does have what it takes to be a good guy for Riley but I need to dig deeper. But how?_

Pondering she passed the art classroom messing with her messenger bag before the art teacher, Ms. Klossal, stopped her.

"Ah Maya Hart just the person I wanted to see," Ms. Klossal said causing Maya to smile. Her art teacher was one of the teachers she looked up to besides Mr. Matthews and Ms. Harper at the middle school. Her art teacher really inspired her to get great creative and take risks with art. As a student pursuing art, Maya needed all the encouragement she could get. She knew the road ahead of her would be difficult, but she was more than willing to finally let herself like a subject she enjoyed doing.

"What's up Ms. Klossal?" Maya asked leaning against the wall wondering why the teacher had stopped her. Ms. Klosssal always had a habit of pestering her to do her art and submit her work to other schools, but that was usually during class. Her teacher never stopped her in the hallway. _Unless…_ The blonde thought nervously fidgeting with her turquoise top. _She has news about one of the pieces I let her submit for me._

"Remember when I talked to you about letting me submit some of your work anonymously to museums and other cities for it to be seen?" Ms. Klossal asked as her heart pounded. _This was it._

"Yeah," Maya said perking up. It had taken some convincing from her friends, but she finally agreed to letting other people around the country see her art work. She wanted other people to interpret her artwork and come to their own conclusions about it.

"Well the painting you did weeks ago, the abstract one with fiery colors-" Ms. Klossal began only to be interrupted by the excited blonde. Maya already knew what her art teacher was talking about.

"Wildside?" Maya interrupted excitedly. Weeks ago she had painted a chaotic mess she entitled "Wildside" to represent the literal meaning of the word. It showed the struggle of wanting to live on the edge without going too far. She had painted it when she had gotten detention and had taken it too far when she went full out into "Mayaville." She had painted the cage wanting to break free because that's how she felt when she was alone in the classroom with no teacher. The outside forces trying to keep the cage from falling apart represented school, and family that prevented her from doing so. However, the light in the center of the painting represented Riley who kept her from falling apart. If it weren't for Riley, she would have fallen apart by taking it too far. The painting showcased how she could have both adventure and order all while living on the edge. She was living on the wild side by having balance and she agreed to let Ms. Klossal submit it to let others they could live that life.

"Yeah. Well it is the most popular painting in Philadelphia at a fine arts hangout called "The Museum." It's the most talked about and the most controversial," Ms. Klossal announced as Maya let out a squeal. She couldn't believe it! People were talking about her work. She was getting the exposure she was secretly hoping for.

"Thanks for telling me Ms. Klossal! This is great news," she gushed adjusted her messenger bag as she bounced in her brown heeled ankle boots. She couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Of course Maya. I expect to see you in class. I trust you have another idea in the works," Ms. Klossal said.

"You bet!" Maya replied excitement in her voice a new idea for a drawing etching it's way into her mind. She quickly waved a goodbye to Ms. Klossal as she made her way down the hall a spring in her step. She couldn't believe her luck. Her artwork was getting noticed.

"You seem rather chipper today," Lucas observed as she walked toward him a grin plastered on her face as she leaned against the stair case he was standing at.

"I am," she admitted biting her lip. "My artwork is being featured in a fine arts hangout in Philadelphia. People are seeing my work," she exclaimed watching Lucas's eyes light up.

"Maya that's great!" he exclaimed back before realization dawned on his face. "Wait Philadelphia isn't that where Riley's uncle, Josh, lives at?" he questioned studying her. She swallowed nervously trying not to meet his gaze. It was like he could see right into her soul.

"Yeah he does," she stammered as a slow grin appeared on the cowboy's face. _What was he up to?_

"Do you think he has seen it?" he asked causing her heart to race. The thought had never crossed her mind but she figured there was no way her beanie wearing crush could have seen her artwork. Could he?

"Probably not. He's not into art," she quickly dismissed feeling the bile rise from her throat from her lie. Although he couldn't draw to save his life, she knew he appreciated and could interpret artwork despite his lack of drawing and painting skills. However he did make up for it by being able to play the guitar, another art hobby, from the summer he had stayed with the Matthew's for the NYU pre-college program. Feeling her mind wander, she let her thoughts drift back to last summer when he stayed and had witnessed his secret talent.

 ***Beginning of flashback***

 _Strewn about on the Matthews's couch, Maya lazily sketched a drawing of the New York skyline enjoying the fact she had the living room to herself. Auggie was over at Ava's, Riley was upstairs attempting to talk to Lucas yet again after the kiss they shared towards the end of the school year, and Cory and Topanga were out and about. Dressed in a Pink Floyd t-shirt, shorts, and converse she felt comfy as her head bobbed up and down to the music playing through her headphones. She was relaxing and living the dream. Life couldn't get better. Engrossed in her sketch, she didn't notice that the door had opened and Josh had walked inside announcing a greeting. Still lost in her own world full of skylines and Twenty-One Pilots, she bobbed her head unaware of Josh leaning over her shoulder inspecting her drawing and pulling out one of her earbuds._

" _Hey that's a nice sketch," he remarked as she jumped whirling around in her seat to face him trying to calm her racing heart as he smiled sheepishly at her. Dressed in a NYU shirt, jeans and black converse he still looked as handsome as ever much to her pleasure and found herself wishing she had known he had walked in. She would have greeted him better._

" _Thanks," she stammered gazing at him not sure what to say. He had caught her off guard, which is something that not many people did. She didn't know how to react. Going back to being a nut job wouldn't help. The only thing she could do was stay calm to quiet her racing heart in hopes of not scaring him off. He was still standing a few inches away from the couch his eyes studying her, something he never did, and she didn't want it to stop._

" _No problem. Is that the New York skyline?" he asked his blue eyes glowing as he leaned forward from his stance by the couch. She could feel his breath on her shoulder and she shivered at the contact. Why was he so close? She mused. He usually keeps his distance._

" _Yeah it is but as you can see there is a twist to it," she admitted as he nodded in understand before sitting on the seat next to her._

" _I can see," he remarked studying her sketch intrigued by the picture. The building was bending and wavering as the sun shined on it brightly. "It seems like your take on the heat wave and how it's affecting everyone and everything," he mused as she gaped at him. How did he know that was the point she was trying to get across?_

" _How did you know?" she stammered amazed by his remark as he shyly shrugged. It was very rare that anyone understood the meaning behind her abstract pieces. Not even her friends could comprehend the true nature of the painting. The often got lost in the details instead of looking at the big picture like Josh just did._

" _Lucky guess," he replied as Maya rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder forgetting her nerves and trying to ignore the electricity shooting through her body from the action._

" _Lucky guess sure. Come on Matthews what are you hiding?" she asked causing the brown haired teen to grin shyly._

" _I've been told I'm good at interpreting things. I always thought they meant when it comes to English, not art. I pretty much look for the big picture when it comes to art. I try to look for what the artist is trying to say," Josh replied staring into her eyes as she nervously swallowed. He had hit the hammer right on the nail._

" _Well you are good interpreting art despite your poor art skills," she pointed out as Josh bumped his shoulder back pretending to be offended by her comment._

" _I have mediocre art skills thank you very much," Josh defended as Maya rolled her eyes._

" _Boing, and no offense, when you drew Auggie a circle yesterday it looked more like an oval and a horrible one at that," Maya pointed out causing the older teen to chuckle shaking his head._

" _Okay you have a point," he admitted as she grinned satisfied by her answer._

" _I do. But there must be a reason why you are good at interpreting things. They say only artist can see the world because of their craft in art. Obviously drawing isn't your forte, but there must be something you are good at art wise: acting, music, dance, and so on. Tell me Josh what is your craft?" she demanded staring into his eyes wanting to know what he was good at. She had inkling she knew what it was, she just wanted her suspicions to be confirmed._

" _I'm not even that good at my craft and you called me Josh," Josh pointed out alarmed. What did she do wrong? She wondered trying to figure out why the teen was so shocked._

" _Yeah so," the blonde said shrugging it off. She didn't know what the big deal was._

" _You never call me Josh," he pointed out as she bit her lip digesting his statement. He had a point._

" _True. But it is your name," she pointed out as Josh nodded in understanding._

" _You confuse me Hart," he admitted shyly as Maya nodded._

" _Likewise Matthews. But tell me what is your craft?" she demanded._

 _Josh signed before getting up and leaving room heading towards the guest room by Auggie's room. Frowning, Maya wondered if she had made him mad before he returned minutes later carrying a guitar case. Breaking out into a huge grin, she silently screamed. She was right._

 _Kneeling on the ground, she watched as he unclasped the case and pulled out a guitar before sitting next to her a smug look on the face._

" _Well judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you already knew which means I have to play you something don't I?" the younger Matthews brother asked as she nodded happily._

" _Well what will it be for the pretty lady?" he asked as Maya froze at his words. Did he just call her pretty? Shaking the thought away she thought for a while before deciding on letting him decide what to play. She has been told that you could tell a lot about a person based on their favorite song and she was determined to know Josh through his favorite song._

" _You pick," Maya declared setting on the coffee table as she faced him her hands folded neatly in her lap._

" _You sure?" Josh asked uneasy. "It might surprise you." Watching Josh purse his lips in deep thought she nodded eager to her what he decided to play for her. Giving her a wan smile, he began to strum his guitar the familiar tune of "Light On" by David Cook reaching her heads as she nodded her head in approval of his acoustic rendition of the song. It was one of her favorites and took her back to simpler times._

" _Very nice Boing. Your playing is very good. Now the question is, are your vocals just as impressive?" she asked smirking as Josh stopped strumming and shook his head rapidly no._

" _Um no that wasn't part of the deal," Josh quickly dismissed as she caught of hopeful gleam in his eyes. Did he want her to push him to sing?_

" _True but you can't just play a song and not sing it. That's like the golden rule," Maya pressed on as Josh rolled his eyes._

" _Yeah you can. Lots of people on YouTube post acoustic covers without singing the song," Josh argued as Maya shook her head no in determination. He wasn't going to get away that easily._

" _True but you're not most people Boing you're extraordinary," Maya declared watching his cheeks slightly color as he slightly looked down. Did she just make Josh Matthews blush? Regaining her composure, she spoke once more. She was not one to be baffled. "Besides it doesn't even have to be the whole song. It can be like the chorus or something."_

" _Fine," Josh said giving in as he strummed "Light On" once more the melody stuck in her head. Singing along in her head she watched him play concentrating on the chords. Just when she thought he was bluffing she watched him open his mouth as he belted out the chorus his soulful voice filing the room:_

" _ **Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone"**_

 _She gaped at him impressed watching as he closed his eyes getting into the song as he finished the chorus and stopped playing instantly leaving her disappointed. She wished he hadn't kept to their deal. He was amazing, he should've kept going._

" _Josh that was-" she began as Josh cut her off embarrassed._

" _Yeah I know not that good," he interjected as she shook her head a grin tugging at her lips._

" _No that was amazing. You really have a strong set of pipes," Maya pointed out causing a pink blush return to his cheeks once more._

" _I'm not that great," he quietly muttered as she rested her hand on his shoulder feeling the sparks jolt up her arm as she silently marveled at the muscle in his bicep before continuing._

" _I am serious Josh. See I'm even calling you Josh which is something I hardly do. You are talented. You have a voice use it. Although I may be biased since I do like that song, that was a really amazing cover," Maya said causing the brown haired teen to smile at her once more._

" _Thanks Maya," he thanked her not shaking his hand off her shoulder. She watched as he stared at her his light blue eyes gleaming at her as she tried not to get lost in them. Were his eyes always that blue? "You know," he began staring at her, tearing her away from her thoughts as the sound of footsteps approaching quickly caused the pair to jump apart. Riley bounded down the stairs in her usual cheerful manner as she seated themselves between them and immediately filled her in on Lucas._

 _Trying her best to listen as Josh stared forlornly at the guitar in deep thought she wondered what he wanted to say to her. Whether it was important or not, she wondered what he wanted to tell her._

 _*_ **End of flashback***

"Okay whatever you say," Lucas said bringing Maya back as he stared off in the corner anxiously awaiting Riley's arrival.

"Aww are you waiting for Miss Sunshine's arrival?" she teased watching his face color at her remark. He was just too easy. It was becoming clear that is his feelings for Riley were true she just need to really find out if he was good enough for her.

"Maya," he pleaded as a wicked idea came to her head as she walked toward him a devious smile on her face.

"You know it's been awhile," the blonde declared as disappointment crossed his face. He knew what was coming.

"Please no," he pleaded as she started doing throat exercises to get on tune much like a singer would do. She had to get her "ha-hur" just right. That was how he talked and she had to perfect it to make up for all the times she hadn't said it to him.

"Ha ha ha ha hur," she sung dramatically placing a hand on her throat feeling her vocal chords vibrate.

"Please," he pleaded as she caught Riley coming down the hallway smiling at Lucas from the corner of her eye. It was now or never. It was time to see how she would react.

"Would you rather walk away or would you rather me do it to your face?" she offered as Lucas sighed as Riley gazed at them perplexed. The brunette did not know what was going on.

"Just do what you have to do," he sighed in defeat as she got right in his face.

"Ha Huuuuur," she screamed out watching Lucas close his eyes in annoyance not pleased by the situation.

"Feel better?" he asked once she was done baffling her. He was always the gentleman. How did he manage to be so nice?

"Yup," she said smirking biting her lip at him as Riley immediately walked towards them yearbooks in tow.

"Yearbook time!" the perky brunette announced stepping in between them shooting Maya an anxious glance before turning her attention back to the cowboy. Rolling her eyes in annoyance to Farkle who showed up dressed in his ever present turtle neck, she surveyed the scene wondering how she could improve her plan.


	7. Becoming Riley Part 2

**Thanks for the incredible feedback everyone, I love reading you guys reviews! I'm glad everyone was happy that Maya turned out to be the artist to "Wildside." I knew from the moment I thought of the painting it had to be her who painted it. :) Anyways here is the next chapter which will go even deeper into how Maya became Riley. It has "Girl meets Yearbook" scenes and quotes but just bear with me, they are vital to telling Maya's story. The next chapter should be more original I promise. As always read and review. I'm going to work on "Was it the Person or Moment" next and then map out the next few chapters for this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So yearbooks?" Lucas asked as the blonde turned her attention back to him as he took one from her best friend who gave her crush a toothy smile. Maya held in a barf trying not to gag. Even though they weren't officially together, they were too cute even for her. She just hoped Lucas was not putting on a façade for her best friend.

"Yup. It's yearbook time! Let's find out who we are and see what everyone thinks about us," the perky brunette announced passing each one of them a copy.

"Oh joy," Maya said jumping up on top of the bench as she dumped her messenger bag on it and sat down looking at the glossy book in her hands. She couldn't see what the big deal was as she flipped through the pages. _Sure it was a way for them to remember their time in middle school but was it worth it if others made their own opinions about us?_ She pondered as Farkle and Riley handed their fellow students the yearbooks, pointing out what pages each student was on.

"Very ironic considering you have no joy," Lucas pointed out taking the book from Farkle as she narrowed her eyes at him. She was tempted to ha-hur at him again despite already doing so. She should of waited till now since he was being too much of a Huckleberry.

"Here you go, you took another nice picture you freak." Farkle cut in roughly shoving the book in the cowboy's hands.

"Thanks, Farkle," Lucas stammered dryly rolling his eyes at the genius's comment. "How will you be remembered?" he read reading off the class favorites section. _Oh this has to be good._ Maya thought flipping to the section and frowning at the names of the categories.

"Did they do it to you again?" Maya asked scowling as she found the page with Farkle's picture on it underneath the category. _The choices for this year aren't so nice_. She mused feeling her scowl grow as she looked from page to page.

"Most likely to be Farkle…Farkle," Lucas read frowning at the caption as well. He was starting to see why she didn't like the yearbook.

"I didn't think I'd win it again this year, but I did," the genius remarked upset by the news.

"What does that mean exactly, Farkle?" Riley asked concerned as she turned to their turtle neck wearing friend.

"How should I know? They turned being me into a category!" he exclaimed upset at the current predicament he was in.

"Hey, Riley won most likely to smile herself to death," Lucas pointed changing at subject as he smiled cutely at the picture of Riley smiling underneath the category. Studying the picture Maya knew it was true that Riley did smile a lot, but she had a feeling winning the category wasn't a good thing as she stared at the lone ranger in disgust. Was he that oblivious? And if he was, she was starting to see why he had fallen for Riley.

"Aw. Well, who wouldn't wanna go that way? I mean, when the time comes, why you gotta be a Gloomy Gus?" Riley asked smiling as Farkle and Maya exchanged worried glances. Her suspicions were confirmed. If Farkle was upset, she knew that Riley winning this category wasn't a good thing.

"Riley, I don't think they meant this as a good thing," Maya scoffed shaking her head in disapproval at the page. As she flipped rapidly through the favorites section, she was really starting to see just how bogus the categories were.

"They're making fun of me, and they're making fun of you too," Farkle pointed out disappointment tinging his voice.

"What?" Riley panicked as recognition dawned on Lucas's face. They were staring to get the picture. Too bad they didn't realize it before the damage was done.

"Would you stop smiling?" Maya asked watching her best friend's smile tighten. It looked like it hurt.

"I'm not smiling, Maya. This is my upset face," Riley calmly said as her face contorted into a more grotesque smile. "This is smiling."

Maya and Lucas inwardly flinched at Riley's face. She hated seeing her best friend like this: trying to act fine when she was really upset. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the person who designed the pages just so she could give that person a piece of her mind.

"You know what? I don't care what they say," Farkle announced taking on the same tactic that Riley was attempting to do. He was trying not to care when really he was hurting as well.

"Neither do I!" Riley agreed trying to put on her "I don't care façade".

"I don't care what they say at all!" Farkle said once more.

"Neither do I at all," Riley proclaimed trying to put on a brave face as she growled in annoyance. "How did this stuff even get in here? We're the editors," Riley asked as she and Farkle flipped through the yearbook once more shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Wow, we must have very poor quality control," Farkle pointed out as Maya found herself nodding in agreement _. Perhaps they really should have paid more attention while editing the yearbook, then maybe this wouldn't have happened._ She thought thinking of how much happier everyone would be if they did that in the first place.

"What did you get, Huckleberry?" Maya asked turning her attention back to the cowboy. He had stayed oddly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. He only shot Riley concerned glances to make sure she was alright.

"I got most likely to be okay with anything that ever happens," Lucas announced a slight smile on his face.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked laughing. Even though it was an insult, it was true.

"Well, actually, I'm okay with that," he replied before cutting off. "Oh," he said sharing a smile with Maya. He was starting to see what she was getting at.

"I'm not all sunshine and rainbows. I have a dark side," Riley said darkly catching their attention. Maya held in a laugh. There was no way little miss sunshine had anything dark inside of her.

"Let me see your dark-side face," Maya demanded curious to see her dark side emerge. She watched as Riley lowered her eyes downcast as stared at her and Lucas sadly. Her so called dark side face made her look more like a hurt bunny if anything.

"Aw," Maya and Lucas said grinning at her face as she quickly smiled at their comment. She was just too adorable.

"Look guys, we're not gonna make a huge deal out of this, are we?" Lucas asked looking at them worriedly becoming the Lucas she knew. He was there trying to make sure everyone was alright which Maya found herself appreciating. With Lucas being his usual goody two shoes, she hoped everyone would stay calm and not do anything too drastic.

"Yeah. Who cares?" Farkle spat obviously hurt. _Or not._ She thought flinching at her friend's words. She needed Riley and Farkle to calm down. Why wasn't it working?

"It's only what everybody thinks of us," Riley pointed out.

"What's more important to you? What you think of yourself or what other people think of you?" Lucas asked staring at his crush as Maya watched him letting his words sink in. It was a very important question indeed. What was more important to Riley?

"What I think of myself," Riley answered softly sounding unsure of her answer.

"Yeah," Farkle agreed.

"And what I think of myself is that it really bothers me what other people think of me," Riley pointed out as Maya frowned at her words. She didn't understand why her best friend always cared about what others thought of her, she was great. Unlike her, Maya didn't care what others thought of her. But the more she watched Lucas stare at the brunette she was starting to wonder if she should start to care what others thought. Just to become Riley for her plan of course.

"Yeah," Farkle said obviously agreeing with Riley's words.

"Well, forget about it," Lucas said trying to shake the idea from Riley's and Farkle's head. "It's not like you can just turn around and be someone new," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah," Farkle said as he quickly turned around and tore of his colorful clothes revealing black clothes underneath as he quickly put on a beanie. Maya bit her lip wondering if he planned this all along as she stared at his beaning longingly thinking of Josh _. What would Josh think of this whole ordeal?_ She pondered as she stared at the goth Farkle before her feeling helpless. She needed guidance now more than ever.

"This is me now," Farkle announced as they all gaped at him.

"Farkle?" Riley asked unsure as he shook his head no.

"Nope, Farkle is gone. You will never see him again," Farkle announced as he walked away leaving the group of friends stunned. _Lucas is wrong. You can turn around and become someone new if you wanted to._ Maya thought shocked at Farkle's transformation. Would she ever see the real Farkle again?

"We better get to class," Maya stammered as she hopped off the bench in a rush stuffing the yearbook in her bag. Maybe if they hurried, they could talk some sense into Farkle. She thought thinking like Riley. She usually fixed things, but with her friend standing there frozen like a statue she knew she wasn't going to do anything anytime soon. Someone had to do something and Maya figured it might as well be her since she had to practice being Riley and she was genuinely concerned about Farkle.

"Whoa Maya you feeling okay? We already have one friend changing we don't need another" Lucas asked worriedly staring at her in concern as Riley turned to face them wearing the same confused look on her face as she did all weekend when she caught the two of them talking.

"She's fine!" Riley snapped defensively as Lucas tore his gaze her to the perky brunette. Maya glanced at her best friend feeling guilty. She hadn't meant to make her best friend jealous by getting Lucas's attention. She was just trying to care for one of her friends something that Riley would do if she wasn't too busy worrying about the yearbook fiasco. She watched as Lucas looked at both of them before his eyes settled on hers once more. _That was a bad move Lucas._ Maya thought squeezing her eyes shut in frustration as she heard a sigh from her best friend. She needed to talk to her eventually. Opening her eyes, she watched as a frustrated Riley stomped off into the classroom annoyed. If they weren't careful, it looked like Riley would be the next one to change.

"I'm fine," Maya reassured Lucas staring into his green eyes not seeing why Riley went gaga over them. They were just eyes. She preferred blue eyes. Especially the blue eyes that belonged to the object of her affection. She thought of Riley's uncle feeling her heart ache at the mere thought of him. "We better go inside to see what's up," Maya quickly stammered brushing past him feeling the lump in her throat. If only Josh was here to help her fix this mess. Even though it seemed like she was on the right track with her plan, it seemed as if she would lose her best friend in the process because of it.

* * *

Sitting down in her usual desk in Mr. Matthews's classroom, she let her bag fall to the floor as she tried to meet Riley's gaze to try to explain herself. She watched as her best friend avoided her eyes. Sighing she leaned back and rested her elbow on Lucas's desk as per usual only she felt his eyes bore into the back of her head. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat once more. So far she had only caused more trouble than she intended to. _So much for trying to make a subtle change._ She thought tapping her foot in annoyance. Perhaps it was a good thing that her friends knew who she really was **. That if maybe if she did end up losing herself for real, that they would be able to save her. Or so she hoped.** Trying to meet Farkle's gaze, she watched from the corner of her eye as Mr. Matthews entered the classroom only to freeze at the sight of goth Farkle.

Watching Farkle nod at him, Mr. Matthews looked around the classroom waiting for an explanation. "Okay, what have we got here?"

"I'm Donnie Barns," Farkle said smiling widely as Maya twirled her hair annoyance. He had a name now too for his new persona? Oh boy.

"Really Farkle, of all the names in the world you could pick for another personality, you pick Donnie Barns," Maya spat in annoyance disgusted by the situation. Not only was she annoyed but the fact he had to pick a lousy name for his new personality drove her insane. He was smart. Surely he couldn't think of a better name?

"You don't get it, do you?" Farkle asked just as annoyed as she was. "I'm Donnie Barns, regular guy," he finished ending with the same smile on his face. She gaped at him disbelief. There was no way anyone could take him seriously.

"I'd see that movie," Mr. Matthews proclaimed as she slammed her head down on her desk in annoyance. Evidently she was wrong.

"Donnie Barns is the real me. Farkle Minkus is my goofy other personality," he stated to them seriously.

"No, you're Farkle," Lucas protested standing up and walking towards him. _Finally! Someone has the guts to actually do something._ Maya thought in relief as Lucas stood next to Farkle/Donnie Barns. "Look, I'll prove it to you," he said as he went to Mr. Matthews desk and flipped over the name stand on his desk from Mr. Matthews to Farkle. "See?" Lucas said gesturing to the name stand feeling proud of himself before Farkle flipped over the name stand once more to reveal it saying Donnie Barnes: Regular Guy.

"How did you possibly do that?" Lucas asked dumbfounded hope draining from his face.

"I don't wanna be most likely to be Farkle. Face it, cowboy. There's a new pretty boy in town.," Farkle proclaimed crossing the room to sit in his seat. "Thank you. I am….Donnie Barns," Farkle finished sitting down in his seat not doing his usual "Thank you. I am Farkle" gesture. Whether or not Farkle was being serious or not, he really was committing to the challenge.

"Are you gonna do something?" Lucas asked Mr. Matthews hopefully as Maya turned to him just as eagerly. Surely their brilliant teacher had a lesson that would help them out. "Because this is where you do something, right? Are you gonna do something? Is there a lesson? You got a lesson? Is there a lesson?"

"Iceland," Mr. Matthews began as Lucas cut him off pointing at Farkle.

"Iceland!" he proclaimed. "You all fixed?" Lucas asked walking closer to their friend as Farkle stared at him blankly. Lucas was losing it by trying to fix the people he cared about. Their friends needed to go back to normal before even the secure cowboy lost himself. "No? I don't think he's all fixed. It that was Riley, you know you'd fix her," Lucas pointed as the brunette glanced at them quizzically. Maya had to admit the cowboy did have a point. Her father always had a lesson plan to help his daughter out.

"Sit down, Lucas," Mr. Matthews said in defeat as a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, you know I'm right," Lucas said nodding his head in agreement as he sat down pleased with himself.

"Iceland and Greenland. What do you think about them, Mr. Barnes?" Mr. Matthews asked changing the subject back to his lecture again.

"When I look like this, I don't have to think, right Lucas?" Farkle asked smugly turning to Lucas.

"Dude, I won the scholar athlete award," Lucas said in annoyance displeased by the fact Farkle assumed Lucas couldn't be smart and handsome at the same time.

"Ooh, nerd alert!" Farkle teased as Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Iceland and Greenland, anybody?" Mr. Matthews asked trying to get his lesson plan back on track.

"Iceland is a land of ice," Riley answered trying to get interested in the topic.

"Wrong," Mr. Matthews said.

"Then Greenland is a land of green," Maya replied as Mr. Matthews shot her down as well.

"Wrong," he replied with a shake to his head.

"Then who cares? Stupid countries don't even know who they are," Maya proclaimed annoyed by where the lesson was going. So far all he was telling were lies. How would that help them? "Stupid countries," she muttered in annoyance.

"The Vikings discovered this beautiful green country," Mr. Matthews began only to be interrupted by Farkle.

"I come from Vikings," he announced.

"You do?" Lucas asked not convinced.

"You don't know me," Farkle said as Lucas gave up throwing his hand in the air in annoyance.

"Okay," Lucas dismissed as Maya glanced at Farkle once more in concern. She hoped he was okay.

"So, the Vikings, they didn't want anyone else taking their new country, so they decided to name it Iceland. Everyone figures it must be cold. Nobody wants to go there," Mr. Matthews lectured watching his students lesson intently.

"So they made everybody think of it in that way even though it wasn't true?" Riley asked as realization dawned on Maya's face. She was beginning to see where her teacher was getting at. She should have never doubted him.

"That's right," Mr. Matthews said encouragingly as Riley started to bounce in her seat as he continued to lecture. "Then another Viking comes along, Erik the red, and he discovers a land of snow and ice. And he wants everyone to go there instead, so he names that Greenland, and everyone goes there. The jerks!"

 **"So you're saying the perception of a thing doesn't make it so?"** Lucas asked as he and Maya shot a sidelong glance at Farkle. Finally, Mr. Matthews lecture was working!

"I'm saying people are always gonna say stuff. How you react to what they say is what makes you the person you are," Mr. Matthews told them truthfully as Maya leaned back in her seat pleased. She couldn't have said it any better herself. Mr. Matthews had spoken the truth and she hoped Riley and Farkle would listen to it.

"So don't react," Riley said a smile beginning to form on her face.

"That's right," Mr. Matthews agreed.

"Just keep on smiling," Riley said cheerfully lifting her arms up in the air cutely.

"Would you please? Lesson over," Mr. Matthews announced pleased that everything seemed to be okay.

"And nothing anybody else says is ever going to make me feel any different," Riley proclaimed smiling widely as Maya herself found herself grinning too. There was her best friend that she knew and loved.

"Hey, Maya, Lucas," a Yindra interrupted opening up her yearbook. "Congratulations on winning favorite couple," she finished opening the yearbook to reveal a picture of Lucas and Maya under the "favorite couple" category. Maya frowned at the caption, surely they had to be joking? She couldn't imagine being in a relationship with Lucas. The thought alone made her want to hurl.

"I feel different," Riley announced her smile disappearing. _Oh no._ Maya thought. _Just when we were making progress. We are right back to square one._

"How is that possible?" Lucas asked in disbelief looking around the room. Maya was glad that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"How could anybody ever see me and Lucas as a couple?" Maya asked with a laugh. It was just too funny.

"Everybody does," Yindra scoffed in disbelief.

"But we're so much alike," Riley protested gesturing to her and Lucas as Maya nodded in agreement. How could nobody else see the goo-goo eyes Riley and Lucas made at each other. It was so obvious. Weren't they paying attention? It was clear from the beginning.

"And they're so different," Darby gushed staring at Lucas as Maya swallowed the bile in her throat. This couldn't be happening. Yeah she and Lucas fought, but they were on different spectrums. They couldn't see eye to eye. As far as she knew, there was nothing she did that meant she liked him.

"But we're like a summer rain," Riley protested once more trying to get her classmates to see her side.

"And they're like fire," Sarah announced excitedly looking at Lucas and Maya. Maya turned around in her seat and glared at the brunette. She needed her classmates to stay quiet before anything else bad happened to Riley.

"Daddy, remember when you told me not to react?" Riley asked fear in her voice as Maya felt her heart sink. It was too late, Riley was hurt.

"Yes," Mr. Matthews replied plainly the smile from his face gone. He was starting to see what had happened too.

"I'm gonna react," Riley announced as she grabbed her hair to cover her face from the others. Maya gaped feeling like she couldn't breathe. Her best friend was gone, lost to perception. How was she going to bring her back now?


	8. Becoming Riley Part 3

**Hi friends! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! :D This story is growing, yay! Here is the next chapter to the 3 parter which will actually turn into a 4 or maybe 5 parter than I had originally anticipated (Yikes I'm turning into the writers of Girl Meets World. But I swear I did not plan on dragging this out longer than it needed to be. I'm aiming to get everything wrapped up in Part 4 and if not for sure Part 5). This chapter did take a while to edit (I was on the fence about it) but I decided to go for it ;). As always please read and review. I should have the next chapter up next week if not sooner (I have exams coming up and I need to prepare. I'll update if I have time. The same goes for "Was it the Person or the Moment." However I do plan on updating that sometime this week since I have the next chapter halfway written, I just need to finish it and edit it. Here's hoping. *crosses fingers*). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful as Riley pretty much kept her head hanging down. Despite Maya's attempts, Riley just didn't want to talk to her. Upset, Maya decided to give Riley some space after school in hopes that she'd calm down. However even after an hour had passed, Maya still hadn't heard from the perky brunette. _Oh,_ _she still doesn't want to talk huh?_ Maya thought angrily. _Looks like I have to take things into my own hands._ Growling in annoyance, Maya crawled out of her window to her room and headed to Riley's eager to get to the bottom of this.

 _What is going on?_ Maya thought angrily briskly walking to Riley's apartment not paying attention to the scenery. _Who does she think she is ignoring her best friend? That is not like her._ Climbing up Riley's fire escape, she walked to the window and opened only to find it locked. Angry, she pounded on the glass noticing her best friend's room was dark. _What the?_ She thought taking in the blackness that enveloped her friend's once cheery room. Riley had gone too far.

"You open this bay window right now!" Maya demanded glaring at her best friend who flipped her hair wildly.

"I wish to be alone," Riley shot back cowering in the darkness.

Staring at her best friend dumbfounded by her actions, Maya raised up her hand showing off her friendship ring. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Ring power!" she shouted in annoyance.

"Curses!" Riley exclaimed as she dramatically opened the window so she could get inside. Crawling inside she sat by her best friend taking in her dark clothes and clip on bangs. Riley really had lost it.

"Hey, Riley funny question," Topanga began entering the dark room as she turned on the light revealing the room that was covered in black drapes, black pillows, and black wallpaper. "Have you see everything black I own? Oh, hey, look at you," her mom finished amused by her daughter's appearance. _Glad I'm not the only one._ Maya thought smoothing out her hair. Perhaps Topanga could fix this.

"There is no more Riley. My name is Morotia M. Black," Riley dramatically said as Maya gaped at her lost. Her new alter ego was the complete opposite of her best friend.

"What does the M. stand for?" Topanga asked dumbfounded not amused by the current situation.

"Morotia," Riley replied as Maya sat there trying to process everything. She felt lost. Without Riley to keep her sane and calm she didn't know how to act. How could she fix this mess?

"Poor, dark thing, you," Topanga responded sarcastically as Maya shook her head helplessly. It looked like Topanga wasn't going to help after all.

"Yeah, she's very depressed," Maya explained watching her friend look dramatically off into the distance. If only the class hadn't voted her and Lucas favorite couple, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. She couldn't understand where they even got that idea from anyways. The ha-hurs she made towards him were anything but affectionate.

"Oh? Well that's too bad," Topanga began crossing the room to sit next to them. "You know the neighbor's golden retriever just gave birth to six puppies," she said nodding her head towards Riley as Maya began to understand what she was doing. It looked like Topanga was going to help after all!

"Must fight cute!" Riley spoke trying to maintain her dark composure. Maya leaned in playing along eager to get Riley to break so she could be her sunshiny self again.

"Oh, but have they met the other neighbor's bunnies yet?" she asked excitedly watching Riley gasp, a smile threating to grace her face.

"They just did!" Topanga eagerly responded as Riley began to start smiling widely. "There is a bunny and a puppy nibbling at opposite ends of the same carrot."

"Gah," Riley squealed out as Maya covered her hand with her mouth pretending to be in awe by the cuteness of Topanga's tale. Their plan was working.

"They're gonna kiss. This is fantastic!" Maya exclaimed watching Riley trying to contain herself.

"That's exactly what the pony said!" Topanga exclaimed as Riley cut her off back in her dark demeanor.

"No!" Riley yelled standing up. "Cut it out!" she said dramatically walking around the room. They were so close!

"You snap out of it!" Maya shot at her friend standing up in annoyance. Enough was enough. She needed her best friend now.

"And do what?" Riley asked sitting on her bed. "Smile myself to death? Riley is gone. Everybody else is right. I'm wasting my life, and I'm tired of being chip-chip-chipper," she finished bitterly flipping her hair dramatically again.

"You are being ridiculous," Topanga stated standing up from the bay window and walking towards her daughter. "Is there anybody more ridiculous than you?" she asked hardly believing the scene in front of her.

"Knock-knock," Farkle said slamming his hands down on the bay window as he climbed through standing next to them. Maya glared at her other friend. He was still keeping up his act. What was wrong with them? Why were they letting what others thought of them control their lives?

"Who's there?" Maya asked in defeat.

"I'm Donnie Barnes!" Farkle announced proudly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really miss, "Ladies"," Maya said to Farkle desperate for her friend to go back to his old ways. Everyone was losing themselves.

"That's a catchphrase," Farkle responded in annoyance. "And Donnie Barnes don't need no stinking catchphrase. You know why? I'm Donnie Barnes. Shplidow!" he finished as Topanga stared at him blankly.

"Okay, I'm out," she said briskly leaving the room as Maya stared after her helplessly. The only other person who could help her left. What was she going to do now?

"Riley, I came over to check on you. Because, well, I kinda expected this. Donnie Barnes, regular guy," Farkle said looking over his friend as Maya watched them. Dressed both in black they seemed like a match made in heaven, but Maya knew when they were truly Riley and Farkle they built each other up. Deep down as far as she knew, they weren't meant to go down that path. Not when Riley was obviously channeling her hurt through her Mortia M. Black character and wasn't herself.

"Morotia M. black. Shplead inside," Riley responded shaking his hand followed by another hair flip. Maya ran a hand through her hair feeling lost by their conversation.

"I feel you. What's say you and I play by our own rules?" Farkle asked as Riley sat up intrigued by his offer.

"Shall we sit and ponder on the ridiculous futility of caring?" she asked.

"Let's do it," Farkle agreed as Riley stared at him.

"You get me," she responded at they made their way to the bay window sitting down.

"Stop. Riley, is this about the me and Lucas best couple thing?" Maya exploded feeling lost.

"That doesn't affect me at all!" Riley shot back before turning away hiding her upset face. Evidently from what Maya could tell, it did upset her more than she let on.

"We need Riley back," Maya explained helplessly trying to get through to her best friend.

"There is no value to the existence of Riley," Riley explained bitterly.

"Well, we need Riley back to get Farkle back," Maya proposed swallowing nervously feeling a tinge in her throat.

"There is no value to the existence of Farkle, dude," Farkle shot back repeating Riley's statement.

Shocked her friend's words, she sat in between them on the bay window hoping to explain to them how important they were. "Guys, listen, okay. I know you're hurt. I know what people say can be upsetting, but I have no interest living in a world without Riley or Farkle, and I'm not going anywhere until you two come back. You hear me?" She asked desperately holding in breath.

"Maya, the people you knew aren't here anymore," Farkle explained sadly as Maya stared at him shocked. It seemed like he was upset but at the same time he sounded certain. Maybe there was hope for Farkle afterwards.

"Then can you please tell me where I can find them?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"They're in the yearbook. Keep in touch and have an awesome summer," Riley responded harshly as Maya felt something in her break as a she struggled to find the words to speak finding it hard to do so.

"Knowing you is so hard," Maya whimpered as she sat up and bolted out of the room trying to contain the numbness in her heart. Blinking back tears she sat down at the bay window in the living room closing her eyes. _What am I going to do?_ She wondered helplessly. _What am I going to do? I need Riley and Farkle._ Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath hearing the shrill ring of a cell phone cut through the air. Opening damp eyes, she looked down noticing it was Riley's phone that was going off on the bay window seat. _She must of left it here._

"Riley your phone!" she called out hoarsely hating how she sounded so weak. She didn't like being vulnerable and resented herself every time her guard slipped. When her armor was down, she got hurt and she had enough experiences to prove that.

"I'm too busy pondering my existence," Riley responded darkly from her room followed by the chipper voice of Farkle.

"I'm Donnie Barnes and I don't need no stinking technology," he shot back as Maya sighed the phone going off once more. Whoever was trying to get ahold of Riley was really eager to do so.

Without bothering to check who was calling, Maya numbly answered the phone, letting the caller know that Riley was gone.

"Riley's phone or should I say Morotia M. Black's phone, Maya speaking. Moratia can't come to the phone right now since she is too busy pondering something depressing," Maya answered her voice cracking. She really felt she was on the verge on losing it.

"Maya?" the caller asked as she felt her heart race at the sound of his voice. _It couldn't be, could it?_ She thought her fears slipping away as she began to feel calm yet giddy. There was only one person who could make her feel like that and she had to know if her suspicions were correct.

"Josh?" she asked hopefully trying not to get her hopes up. Even though she knew in her heart hope was for suckers she found herself secretly hoping it was Josh. Despite the fact her heart was breaking at the fact Riley and Farkle were gone, it was still beating at the thought of Josh.

"Yes? Do I have the right number? I was hoping to call Riley but then you picked up and said something about Moratia," he trailed off sounding uncertain as Maya let out a huge breath relaxing. It was him. It was Josh. At least someone she knew hadn't changed.

"It's you thank goodness. For a second I thought you had changed too," Maya sputtered out as he heard a nervous chuckle come from the other end the line. Despite it being over two weeks since their last encounter she had missed his laugh.

"Of course it's me and what do you mean by changing?" Josh asked curiously as Maya held her tongue regretting what she had said. Maybe she shouldn't have said too much, it wasn't her place to tell. However, as she sat there her head swimming, she was feeling lost unsure what to do or say.

"Are you sure? It's kind of a long and weird story," she hesitantly said awaiting his response. She doubted that a seventeen-year old would be interested in a fourteen-year old's problems, but then again stranger things had happened.

"Try me. I'm sure it can't be that bad," Josh said as Maya found the story tumbling out of her mouth as she explained what had happened today. She wasn't sure if Josh was listening but as she finished her story he heard Josh let out a big breath as she relaxed. He had listened. She was surprised he took the time to pay attention to her.

"So all of this happened because Riley was voted most likely to smile herself to death?" Josh asked sounding not convinced as Maya bit her lip. She had left out the part about her and Lucas winning best couple since she didn't want Josh getting the wrong idea. But hearing the accusatory tone in Josh's voice she regretted doing so. Maybe he needed to know that piece of information so he could help her figure out what to do. Even though it wasn't her place to say what was bothering Riley, she was desperate to get her best friend back no matter what it took.

"There may be a possibility that Lucas won favorite couple with someone other than Riley," Maya began as an ah came from Josh in understanding.

"Okay now we're getting somewhere. Riley does get insecure about Lucas and him being involved with other girls. But the question is who though? If she's become a different person, then it must be someone she cares about. She'd be back to her normal self by now if it was a random person," Josh wondered outload as Maya felt the color drain from her face from Josh's hypothesis. Maybe she hadn't done the right thing after all.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have told you anything," Maya explained doubting herself as Josh cut her off his voice sincere.

"Maya no, you did do the right thing. You care about Riley and by telling me this in hopes of trying to find a solution to help her it shows how much you care. You really are a good friend," Josh told her as Maya began to feel sick to her stomach. She knew he meant well, but she was pretty sure good friend's didn't get voted favorite couple with her best friend's crush. Trying to contain herself, she found herself unsuccessfully able to do so as her emotions bubbled up inside her. She snapped.

"Then if I'm such a good friend why did I get voted favorite couple with Lucas? Best friends don't steal each other's crushes!" Maya exploded guilt eating at her as a few tears ran down her face _. Perhaps maybe this was all my fault_. She thought incredulously. _Maybe I should stop messing with Lucas so my classmates can stop seeing us as a couple._

"Wait what?" Josh exploded sounding like he hadn't heard her correctly as Maya braced herself for his words. "You were the one that was voted favorite couple with Lucas?" he asked jealously tinged in his voice as Maya froze processing how his accusation came out. _He sounds jealous. But there's no way._ Maya thought dismissing her hopes. It just wasn't possible that Josh Matthews had any feelings for her after she barged in on the party. It was very unlikely. Yet despite knowing all this, she felt her heart race at the slim chance that he did.

"Yeah," she answered softly scared of what he might say next as she heard the teen on the other end of the line suck in a deep breath processing everything once more.

"Okay that makes sense to why Riley is acting wonky. She is pretty insecure about Lucas," he said slowly as he tried to piece together the information he had been give before he quickly added "But you don't like him do you?" Josh asked the same tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Of course not," Maya replied surprised by his tone of voice before continuing. He really did sound jealous. "I would never take from Riley. I'm just as baffled as everyone else is that I won that category. Lucas is just a friend," she explained as she heard Josh exhale in relief. It could have been her imagination but he sounded relieved at the news. Shaking her head once more, she heard Josh clear his throat as he prepared to speak once more.

"Well that's good. However, you need to let Riley know that or else she's going to continue to act like Morotia," Josh offered as Maya pondered, her mind racing a thousand miles a minute. She felt lost without Riley there to keep here in line, how was she going to bring her back?

"How do I do that? I already tried to talk some sense into her and it didn't work. What do I do to knock some sense into her sunshiny head?" she wailed panic rising in her voice as she felt herself begin to drown again. She didn't have very many options left and if things didn't change she was fixing to throw in the towel and give up.

"Hey," Josh began soothing as she felt herself relax at the sound of his voice as she subconsciously held the phone closer to her ear drawn to his voice. "Everything will be alright. You can do this. You're Maya Hart you're confident and fearless. You can do anything," Josh praised as she closed her eyes letting his compliment sink in touched that he thought of her like that. She didn't know she crossed his mind enough for him to draw his own conclusions about her. Maybe he did care about her in some way.

"Wow thank you. I had no idea you thought about me like that, but thank you," she began opening her eyes feeling a slight warmth in her cheeks. "But you're wrong. It's all a façade. Without Riley, I'd go off the rails. I'd be lost like I am feeling now," she confessed thinking of her past. She had hung around the wrong crowd when she was younger and almost paid the price because of it. Once she met Riley, she gained control on her actions and tried to hold back as much as she could. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her friend's guidance and reverting back to her old ways.

"You're welcome and of course I do Maya. I may be older, but I do care," Josh said sincerely before returning to his normal voice. "And even if it's that the case, I highly doubt that's true. You follow your heart. You know your limits and she knows that. That's why she's your best friend, she let's you be you. If Riley did completely hold you back, I'm sure you wouldn't have jumped on my back or follow me to a college party. That's all you Maya," Josh spoke quickly almost as if he was shocked by what he said like she was.

Flabbergasted she collected her thoughts, trying to figure out to say. He had brought up what had happened and he didn't sound embarrassed by her actions at all. "Well yeah that's who I am. I never claimed Riley kept me completely sane. I'm sorry about that by the way," she explained passionately while apologizing for her actions as Josh chuckled amused by her actions.

"Maya no it's fine really. That's who you are. That's what makes you, you. Don't apologize for that," he told her softly her eyes widening in shock.

"Thanks," she sputtered out blinking rapidly hardly believing his words. She didn't know what was going through his head, but she found herself wishing it could stay like that. Maybe he was starting to see her in a different light.

"No problem. But I believe we have a much bigger task at hand to deal with," he reminded her getting back on track.

"Right," she nodded to herself. She had to focus. "How do I get Riley back?"

"Well, Riley once told me she wanted to be like you," Josh began as Maya intensely listened. "I remember in the beginning of 7th grade she told me who she wore kiwi lip gloss in hopes of being like you," he finished chuckling as Maya furrowed her brow. What was he getting at?

"Yeah I remember that. But her attempt at becoming me was horrible, she was still herself. She couldn't go through with it. Boing I'm not quite following what you're saying," Maya said lost as Josh began to explain.

"Exactly. She wanted to be like you, but failed. Yet she got a pretty good idea of what goes on inside your head didn't she?" Josh asked as Maya nodded recalling how Riley seemed to understand her better that day.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked still unsure.

"She got inside your head. She understood what it meant to be you for a short period of time all while not losing herself in the process," he explained as realization dawned on her face. She understood what Josh was getting at. Like Riley had done a year ago, it was time for her to see what it was like to be her best friend.

"So I should become Riley? To bring her back?" she asked her mind racing with the possibilities. The more she thought about it, it seemed logical. If Riley could understand who she was surely she could do the same.

"It's just an idea. That seems to be your best bet at this point. If Riley can do it, you can too. If she's as ridiculous as you say she is please bring her back," Josh pleaded as Maya chuckled. Josh believed in her. This day was getting crazier by the second.

"I'll try, thank you," Maya said before frowning. Wait why had Josh called Riley? What was so important that he wanted to talk to her. "Wait, why did you call Riley? Surely you didn't call her phone because you knew she was going through things? Why did you call?" she asked hearing Josh let out a deep breath.

"It's nothing really. In comparison to you guys, it's nothing," he reassured her as Maya bit her lip at the lie rolling off his tongue and the bitterness in his voice. Clearly it was something, but the question was did he want to share?

"You sure? I mean you helped me with my problem surely I can help you figure things out," Maya offered her heart beating wildly at the thought of returning the favor.

"It's fine. I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle Hart," he reassured her as she felt uneasiness settle in her stomach. Something told her that Josh didn't mean what he said but she decided to ignore it. If he wanted to share he would have and clearly he didn't.

"Alright if you say so. Thank you Josh," she replied as Josh sighed.

"You're welcome Maya," he replied sincerely. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too and for you too," Maya replied.

"Me too," Josh said softly as Maya strained her ears to listen to his broken voice. Whatever Josh was going through, she hoped he was okay. "I'll talk to you later okay?" Josh asked.

"Okay," she responded. "Talk to you later," she said as she heard the line go dead seconds later as she dropped her phone on the seat doubting that an another phone call with Josh would occur anytime soon. Standing up, she straightened out her clothes and headed home. Thanks to Josh, she had a plan on how to bring back Riley: she would really have to become her.


	9. Becoming Riley Part 4

**I am so sorry everyone. This update is long over due I know, school just got difficult but things are starting to calm down and I'll try my hardest not to leave you guys hanging again. If it's any consolation I am truly grateful for the following this story has gotten and all the positive feedback. :) Thank you guys for sticking around.** **Here is Part 4 which will conclude Maya's story of becoming Riley before we jump back to Josh's life for a bit. As always read and review. I will be working on the next chapter for Was it the Person or the Moment after this update along with mapping out the next chapter to this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

After talking to Josh, Maya went home that night her plan officially plan in motion. Thanks to Josh's and her brilliant scheming, she now had a way to undo all the craziness that was going on with her friends. _I just hope I'm not too late._ Maya fearfully thought climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep staring wistfully at a picture of her and Riles on her nightstand. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow and needed all the rest she could get.

Waking up the next morning she dressed in a red dress and knee high boots prepared to get to work. Digging through her clothes, she found an outfit on Riley's that she had left at her house and stuffed it into her backpack along with a long wig knowing she would really have to commit to nail role she was about to play. _If I dress like her maybe I can play the part successfully._ Maya mused walking out of her room heading to her destination. _And if I'm going to play the part, I need someone who has experience in acting to help me out._

"Mom, I need your help," Maya called out as she strolled into Topanga's pulling the brown wig out of her bag as she headed towards the blonde-haired woman behind the counter. Although her mom had yet to successfully nail an audition, Maya knew she was a good actress and if she was going to pull this off she needed help from the best.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever heard more beautiful words come out of that little face," Katy remarked obviously flattered by her comment. She had to admit it was a rare thing for her to go to her for advice, but she was touched that her mom liked it.

"You're a great actress/waitress, right?" Maya asked her making sure that she had made the right choice.

'Well, some have said my crowd person number three in "Hey Mister, watch out for that Car" was life-changing. Yes," Katy Hart replied before clearing her throat an acting out a scene from the play. "Hey, mister, you should have watched out for that car, yeah!" her Mom said in a cockney accent.

Maya stared at her mother in disbelief as she bit her lip trying to refrain from snapping at her mom. She needed her to stay focused. "I need you to turn me into Riley," She blurted out awaiting for her response.

"Does Riley need to say, "Hey, mister-"" Katy began to ask as Maya cut her off wanting to get straight to the point.

"No," Maya quickly dismissed.

"No?" Katy asked in disbelief. "Well is she willing to?"

"I don't know how to do what she does, all right?" Maya admitted feeling her worry to start to come out of her. "She fixed thing. I break things. We need someone to be her," she finished her voice slightly cracking as she contained herself in front of her mom. She watched as her mom gave her a once over as Maya met her steady gaze surprised how she did not burst into tears at the mention of losing Riley, yet had broken down confessing this to Josh on the phone. _It's because you like him._ A tiny voice inside of her mused as she thought of the older brown haired teen. _It's just a shame it won't amount to anything._

"You wanna be Riley Matthews, you gotta get inside her soul," Her mom firmly stated as Maya stared at her mother meeting her gaze. Her words made sense, Maya just hoped she had the ability to do so.

"My soul has no vacancy," Riley announced as she waltzed into the room with Topanga close behind her. _Speak of the devil._ Maya mused watching her best friend play out her new dark demeanor. "it is fully occupied by scary jack-o-lanterns and candy corns," she finished as Topanga burst into giggles.

"Aw, dark Riley is really scraping the bottom of the Halloween barrel, now isn't she?" Topanga cooed comforting her daughter.

"You didn't teach me enough bad things," Riley exploded.

"I'm so sorry honey," Topanga attempted to apologize, confused by her daughter's request.

"Riley, we need you back to fix Farkle," Maya said walking over to her best friend in one last attempt to get her to change. "It's what you do."

"What if we are fixed? What if this is who we're supposed to be?" Riley asked dramatically flipping her hair back and forth.

"Ma, you gotta help me out here. If she's not gonna be her, I will. Show me how," Maya said in defeat tired of Riley's actions. She never thought she would admit it, but she missed Riley's sunshine-y bubbly self. Dark Riley wasn't enough to keep her happy or sane for that matter.

"All right, but before you become another person, understand that you may learn things about them you didn't know before," Katy said walking over to her from her position behind the counter. "You may learn a secret even they don't know about themselves," Katy warned finishing her statement as Maya let her words sink in. _A secret?_ Maya wondered stealing a glance at her best friend. She was sure she knew that Riley knew who she was inside and out. What could she possibly be hiding? _Well there is only one way to find out._

"Riley, this is your last chance, or else, I become you, and know all of your secrets," Maya said warning her best friend.

"Nonsense," Riley dismissed. "It's impossible to become somebody else," Riley firmly stated as Katy Hart rolled up her sleeves and positioned herself by Riley offended by her words.

"I love today," Katy began raising her voice as she began to imitate Riley. "Today is even better than yesterday, and yesterday was the best day ever! I'd think about tomorrow, but I am afraid I'd burst into sparkles! Oh, there it is. There it is," her mom finished as Maya gaped at her in disbelief. Her mom had nailed being Riley.

"If you were better, perhaps I'd gasp," Riley spoke up as Maya exchanged a knowing look with her mom. She knew what they had to do to get Riley to believe.

Looking at each other, they flipped their hair and said. "Stop it" a signature phrase she and Riley always said together.

"Gasp," Riley admitted finally acknowledging how good Katy was at playing her as Maya pulled her mom away from them. She needed her mom to teach her, her ways.

* * *

Later that day, Maya smoothed down her skirt and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror satisfied with her appearance. Dressed in Riley's usual vintage bohemian outfit with a brown wig on her head she hardly recognized herself. _This is good._ Maya told herself taking in her mother's words as she practiced her Riley smile in the mirror. _I look the part, now let's see if I can act the part._ "Well here goes nothing!" She said brightly to her reflection and walked into the classroom just as Lucas called out her name. _And action._

"Lollipops, and circuses, and things that rhyme with that!" Maya chirped out enthusiastically grinning wildly as Lucas spun around to face her, horror etched on his face.

"No!" Lucas shouted in disbelief shaking his head in disbelief. "This is your solution, Maya?" he demanded not understanding her tactics.

"Hi," she said shyly walking over to the cowboy meeting his steady green gaze and watched as he slipped up forgetting her plan.

"Hey," he shyly said back as Maya grinned back. _So this must be why Riley likes him._ She mused blushing under his tender gaze. _He's literally too nice for his own good like her._

"Hi," she said once more as she watched Lucas broke out of his spell and turned away from her slamming his book on the desk.

"No!" he cried out in disbelief sitting down as Maya followed suit. She was Riley now after all, she had to follow the rules.

"Please be back to normal. Please be back to normal," Cory Mathews said covering his eyes as he walked into the classroom covering his eyes before uncovering them to look at his students.

"What's up hambone?" Farkle remarked in his Donnie Barnes get up.

"Don't worry daddy," she spoke up taking on Riley's usual role. "I'm going to fix everybody right up," she reassured her friend's dad watching as he screamed in shock not used to her helpful ways. _It's working._ Maya silently praised herself pleased she was doing something right.

"All right, you know what? It's Lucas time," Lucas announced getting up out of his seat to the front of the classroom and as Maya watched the cowboy admirably. "You're the best Farkle we got, and everyone knows it," he began gesturing to Farkle before turning to Riley. "And you are a complete ray of sunshine," he pointed out to her as she shivered at his words. "And you are not," he told her as she still smiled despite his words. "And that's who we are. I don't know what this is. But I do know that if you let someone say who you are, then you really won't be who you are, and you certainly won't end up being who you were meant to be," he finished staring at all of them in the room.

"If you end this with Iceland or Greenland, I'll give you an A on the report right now. Because you are the only one in here I recognize," Cory whispered to Lucas as Maya took in Lucas's words. He had a point that was for certain and she agreed with it. She wasn't one to listen to what others thought of her, unless it was her friends, and it worked out fine for her. She just had to let Lucas know she didn't plan on becoming Riley forever, just until things were fixed so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna stay Riley. I know how much everybody would miss me if I did," she reassured Lucas in her normal voice glad to be herself again. She had a feeling she would be missed if she continued to portray Riley.

"No, no, stay Riley," Sarah urged turning to her.

"Yeah, you're a good Riley," Darby agreed.

"Wait. You like us all like this?" Maya asked startled by their words feeling her guard crumple. _That's odd._ She thought struggling to bring up her guard but found herself unable to do so. She assumed others would miss her, but seeing the faces around her nodding in agreement she was realized she was wrong. She struggling to not care about what they thought, yet as the students spoke up around her Maya found herself caring something she usually didn't bother to do.

"We like Riley. We don't care who plays her," a girl pipped up as Maya stared at her classmates in shock hurt. What was going on?

"But what about Maya?" she whispered frantically hoping that someone would at least care if she was here or not.

"Nothing we do matters," Riley replied drearily crushing Maya's hopes in the process. It looked like no one cared as far as she knew.

"Maya, you're the most secure person in this room," Lucas spoke up as she faced him ignore the self-doubt arising inside of her. "You have a great life. Why would you change? I mean, okay, not a great life. I mean, your family life could be, you know, better. But at least at school, you're uh….you're here a lot," he finished trying to make up for his rude comment as Maya stared at him hurt. Even Lucas, someone she considered a friend, basically said her life wasn't great. What was she going to do now?

"Right?" Lucas asked trying to get her to speak as the classroom stayed dead silent. "Little help, please. Donnie Barnes?" he asked pointing to Farkle.

"I think people should be the best person they can be," Farkle admitted as Maya nodded agreeing with him. Obviously being herself wasn't good enough. It showed in her family life with no dad, just her mom and her eating alone every night. It also showed in her love life or should she say lack of one with her pinning after Josh who didn't feel the same. Riley on the other hand, had it all: the picture-perfect family who sat together at every meal and had a guy who was head over heels for her. It was then she realized she was tired of being Maya, she didn't have nothing. Riley had everything and she was determined to live that life one way or another.

"I agree," she spoke up smiling imaging the life she always wanted. "Riley Matthews is the best person I can be. Maya is gone, and you're never gonna see her again," she admitted as she flipped open her book to read just as Riley would. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, world peace. And bunnies!" she said dreamily ignoring the confused looks from Lucas and Mr. Matthews as they tried to figure out what to do next.

"All right, you all say I'm most likely to be okay with anything. Well I'm not okay with any of this," Lucas said pacing the room. "I'm not okay with all you guys not realizing that what you say about people matters. And I'm not okay with you guys thinking what people say about you matters," he finished sat down in his desk behind her.

"You know what happened after everybody went to Greenland because someone told them to?" Cory interrupted as the class turned their attention back to him. "Donnie?"

"Riley?" asked Farkle turning to Maya.

"Black Swan?" Maya answered looking at her depressed friend.

"They all died," Riley replied in her dreary tone.

"Yep," Cory replied startling them.

"What? Really?" Riley asked snapping out of her dramatic façade as her father nodded.

"Really. They came to an inhospitable, uninhabited ice ball named Greenland because someone said it was pretty, and the first thing they did was die. The jerks," Cory began pausing to mutter his catch phrase before continuing. "So please remember, you shouldn't pay attention to what everybody says. Because if you listen to everybody else, you just might end up crashing your little ships onto the rocks," Cory finished.

"But you should listen to the people who care about you. Because they have your best interest at heart," Lucas spoke from behind her as Maya turned to face him. "Right, buddy? You're much more than a regular guy," he said turning to face Farkle.

"Aw, Lucas," Maya drawled batting her eyes at him. "You're a very sweet guy. That's why I always liked you since I fell into your lap on the subway. It's why we should have been favorite couple, because we're so much alike. You know, it's like we're two sunshine-y people from the same sunshine-y family. That's why I like you so much. It's like you're my brother," she rambled on under the spell of why Riley likes Lucas until she froze at her last statement as realization dawned on her as she stared at Riley and Lucas back and forth.

"Oh," Maya said quietly feeling foolish for how she could not have seen it before. They could literally be the same person. _They really are like brother and sister._ She concluded recalling all the similarities Lucas and Riley shared. _Is this the secret that Riley has been hiding from me?_ _Or is this just my own perception?_ Maya wondered trying to shake the thought from her head. She and Riley were too close, it was hard to see straight especially with her being Riley as Maya was starting to find out.

"It's like he's your…" Maya stuttered turning to face Riley.

"What?" Riley asked as Maya quickly shook her head. She couldn't let her best friend know. At least not yet, not when she was unsure of her realization and wasn't herself.

"Ugh, nothing happened," Maya reassured her friend as she pulled the brunette wig off her head and tousled her blonde hair. _So much for living the dream life._ She mused sad to see her perfect life disappear so quickly before speaking once more. "I don't wanna be Riley anymore. Only you're Riley. I'm Maya. We don't care what you say. We're not crashing our ships. Come back. Come back right now," She finished staring at her friends willing them to come back just as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Although she hadn't gotten Riley completely back yet, she was starting to see her best friend slip through the cracks and that was all Maya needed to get her to end her act.

* * *

Right after school, dressed in her usual clothes Maya was in Riley's room as she tore the black drapes from Riley's windows eager to get her friend to literally see the light.

"Wow. There is a lot of light in this world," Riley remarked as Maya laughed amused by her comment.

"If you let it in, yeah," she admitted as she sat down next to her friend relieved the worst part of the day was over. Now came the easy part. "You know who taught me that?" Maya asked giving Riley a knowing look hoping that she would see where she was getting at.

"Me," Riley said quietly understanding Maya's comment.

"The real you, yeah," Maya agreed as she got down to business. "We need you back, Riley. If you wanna listen to what people say, listen to the right people. Listen to me. I'm Maya," she finished watching as Riley began to widely smile as Maya chuckled. She had her Riles back.

"Maya," Riley said excitedly.

"Yeah, sunshine," Maya replied amused by her crazy antics.

"Your mom told you that you might find out a secret about me. Did you find anything out about me that maybe you should tell me?" Riley asked as Maya considered her words. She thought about her idea that Riley and Lucas were like brother and sister ad shook it away. The time wasn't right and until she had more evidence to back her theory up, she wasn't comfortable telling Riley yet.

"No," Maya answered quietly smiling to hide her lie as Riley giggled changing the subject.

"Did the bunny and the puppy really kiss?" she exclaimed as Maya laughed glad Riley was back.

"Absolutely, Riley, they did," she reassured her.

"But I know that the pony didn't actually talk," Riley said rather seriously as Maya feigned shock.

"I can't keep anything from you," She joked ignoring the guilt from her lie. _Why do I feel so guilty?_ _Am I supposed to feel this guilty?_ She wondered trying to recall of all the past times she felt guilty.

"That's because I'm a smarty-pants," Riley declared knowingly.

"Yes, you are," Maya agreed as she moved in to hug her friend pushing away her thoughts. She would have to deal with that another time. "Can you please fix everything now?" she asked as Riley rested her head on her shoulder. "There it is," Maya sighed in relief. The fiasco was over. She had her best friend back and they would soon have Farkle back as well and everything would go back to normal. Or so Maya hoped.


	10. Decisions

**First off, I am well aware this is long over due, but please bare with me. I have 2 more weeks of school before winter break so please hang in there: I will be back to more frequent updates soon. Secondly, thank you to all of you guys who still continue to support, read, favorite, and review this story. It truly means the world to me. :)** **I planned on updating sooner, but this chapter took awhile to write and edit because it is super long so I hope you guys enjoy it. As always please read and review. :)**

* * *

The past few days for Josh were a blur after his first ride on the motorcycle. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins after his night riding with Misty and stayed in his system for the rest of the weekend. It was an experience he never felt before and found himself wanting to enjoy again. Yet when Misty asked him between kisses as their date came to an end if he wanted his own motorcycle since Roscoe could hook him up with one for real cheap, Josh found himself stumped. Sure he would be able to feel like he could conquer the world, but was it worth it that he was only able to stay balanced on the motorcycle because of Maya?

 _Maya._ He thought guilty as he sat the dinner table with his parents pushing his food around on his plate with his fork absentmindedly. Despite having a new possible girlfriend in his life, the younger blonde still plagued his mind not only from his motorcycle ride but now from the last phone call with her as well. She had answered his phone call to Riley who hoped to talk to and ended up telling him what was going on in their lives. _Why did she have to pick up the phone? Why didn't Riley have her phone with her?_ He silently "tsked" at his niece before mentally kicking himself. _No Josh it wasn't Riley's fault, she was just being her slightly over dramatic self and let what her peers said about her get to her. And Maya was just being the good friend she was and answered the phone for Riley since I wouldn't stop calling her for advice. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have asked what was wrong. Why did I get involved with Maya's problems when I have some of my own and am trying to move on? Speaking of her problems, did they work out? Is she okay? Is she happy? I don't like it when she's sad? Sad? Ugh why do I care so much?_ Josh thought his mind racing as he stabbed his brussels sprout causing his parents, Amy and Alan, to look up at him concerned.

 _Crap._ _That's the opposite of what I wanted._ Josh thought as he regained his composure and tried to eat his brussels sprout nonchalantly.

"Um, Josh, honey. Are you okay?" His mother Amy asked peering at him thoughtfully as Josh grinned prepared to shrug off the fact that he practically stabbed his dinner. Although he loved his parents to pieces, they were often over protective of him like now when they noticed any signs of trouble. It was understandable since he almost died when he was born, but after years of being coddled by his parents Josh had mastered walking on egg shells to keep his parents from worrying too much. Until today at least.

"Me. Pffft I'm fine. Just enjoying my brussels sprouts and steak," Josh quickly said stuffing more of his meal into his mouth and smiling through his overstuffed cheeks as his dad Alan raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. _Yup._ Josh thought trying not let his smile falter. _It's too late. They know something is up._

"Yeah and I was born yesterday," His dad teased rolling his eyes at him in amusement. "You are not fooling anyone son. You may be able to read people, but you are an open book. What's going on?" His dad pried as Josh swallowed his food sighing wondering how he was going to get out of this one. _Was there a way he could be reveal his problem without giving too much away?_ He mused as he took a sip of his water to delay his response.

"Oh honey is someone pressuring you to do drugs? You know how I feel about drugs," his mother cut in as his dad gave his wife a confused look causing Josh to bust out into laughter at his mother's far-fetched guess. _She couldn't be any more far off._ He thought wiping imaginary tears away from his eyes.

"Oh Ma, you crack me up. But seriously drugs? You raised me well enough to know that would never be an issue," Josh said reassuring his mom watching as she momentarily relaxed before growing serious once more.

"Okay but if that's not the problem, then what is Josh? We know something is up," his mom demanded as Josh panicked. _So much for being let off the hook._

"I'm just going through things that all. You know how being a teenager is," Josh vaguely replied as his mom opened her mouth once more only to be cut off by his dad.

"It's a girl isn't it?" he dad interjected smiling a twinkle in his eye as Josh froze unsure what to do. His dad's guess wasn't necessarily a lie, yet it wasn't necessarily the truth. Maybe he should just go along with it for both his parent's sake. "The uncertain behavior, you vaguely telling us you were hanging out with a friend on Saturday instead of telling us who it was, and coming home later than usual after school. It's a girl," his dad finished crossing his arms in triumph.

"I could be staying after school because of extra-curricular activities like football and yearbook," he scoffed trying to diffuse the lie only for his mom to shake her head. She believed his dad.

"Except you quit football and all the sports you usually do last spring despite being in athletics since 6th grade and you hardly stay after for yearbook because you usually finish everything during that class period. Your father is right Josh. You can't hide this from us," his mom firmly said as Josh mentally relaxed glad that his parents believed his problem was about a girl and didn't hound him for quitting athletics. It was still a sensitive topic he didn't want to pick at, especially since his parents just got over it. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go forth with the lie.

"Yes mom and dad you got me. It's a girl," he admitted raising his hands up in defeat as his parents grinned celebrating their victory.

"I knew it," his dad proclaimed.

"Oh that's wonderful Josh! Does she like you? Do you like her? She better not be like that Taylor girl you dated last winter," his mother babbled his Josh shuddered at the mention of his ex's name. Like him quitting sports, his ex was another sensitive topic he didn't want to revisit. Not because it hurt, but because he regretted ever dating her. He should've known from the start it wasn't going to end up well since she hardly cared for him. It wasn't until the surprise birthday party Maya had thrown for him to cheer him up that he began to realize that.

 _Maya._ He groaned running his hands through his hair as his parents continued to babble about his crush as his mind wondered back to that day.

 _ ***beginning of flashback***_

 _Trying to ignore the ache in his heart, the newly turned seventeen-year old Josh Matthews opened the door to the Matthew's apartment that morning and trudged in trying his best to remain optimistic but failing miserably to do so. After being dumped brutally dumped by his girlfriend of almost two months, Taylor, earlier this morning Josh had decided to flee from his parent's house in Philadelphia and seek refuge at his brother's apartment instead. He figured if he was going to be sad, he'd rather do so in front of his brother than his parents._

" _Hey family," he mumbled slinking in and collapsed on the couch causing Riley and Maya to jump up from the living room bay window in alarm and rush to his side. Why are Cory and Topanga never here when I need to talk to them? He mused burying his face into the couch cushion._

" _Uncle Josh what's wrong?" Riley demanded as he lifted his head to see her long brown curls bouncing around and dressed in red floral dress floating complete with black tights and boots._

" _Yeah Boing what's wrong?" Maya cooed as he turned to see concern etched on her face as she wrapped her favorite army green jacket around her. Despite his niece and her friend showing concern towards him, this wasn't quite how he imagined he'd be spending his birthday, let alone Valentine's Day._

" _I don't wanna talk about it," Josh mumbled burying his face into the sofa wishing he could disappear in between the pillows._

" _Come on Uncle Josh it's your birthday. Turn that frown upside down! It's your special day. Also it's Valentine's Day. You could call up your girlfriend and-" Riley began only to be interrupted by Maya._

" _Girlfriend?" Maya questioned as Josh winced at the hurt in her voice. He didn't mean to hurt the younger teen. He always figured that she had feelings towards him after the Christmas party, but he found himself not telling her or begging Riley not to spill a word to Maya once he got together with Taylor. He wanted to soften the blow to her crush on him. But now that he was no longer with Taylor, what did he have to lose? With everyone around him being lovey dovey on his birthday and what was now "National Single Awareness Day" to him, what more did he have to lose?_

" _Actually…." Josh began sitting up to see a bubbly Riley and a rather hurt Maya, "Ex-girlfriend. She broke up with me today," he finished watching as Riley gasped and Maya sympathetically looked at him. It was the opposite of what he had been expecting from the pint-sized blonde. He had expected the blonde to jump up and do a cute victory dance, but now as she sank down next to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, he found himself baffled at her actions yet taking comfort in them as well._

" _I'm so sorry Uncle Josh. And on Valentine's' Day too. This must be the worst day for you ever," Riley began as he winced at her words watching the blonde widen her eyes at her best friend to stop talking. Even though he knew Riley meant well, like Maya, he was beginning to see just how hard she was trying. "If there's anything we can do-" Riley began only to be interrupted by Maya who had a mischievous gleam in her eye as she looked at Riley then back at him before facing her best friend._

" _Bay window! Bay window right now!" Maya exclaimed as she leapt up and grabbed Riley's arm and dragged her to Riley's room without another word._

 _Watching Maya drag his niece away, Josh shook his head and sighed resting his beanie clad head against the sofa. He had no idea what they were up to but he hoped they had a good reason for doing so. It wasn't like them, as far as he knew, but he hoped they had a good reason for abandoning him in his time of need. Trying to get his mind off his breakup, he turned on the TV only to find Red Planet Diaries was on. Great another girly show about couples. Josh sulked thinking of all the talk he had heard about from Maya, Riley, and his friends at school. Just what I need. Grumbling, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and watched the show which coincidentally was on the first episode._

 _He was about 3 episodes in and was too engrossed in the show to notice that Maya and Riley were still in Riley's room. Okay this show isn't too bad. Josh admitted as the theme song started to play. Glancing around to make sure no one was in the room, he cleared his throat and began to sing along to the theme song over dramatically. It was his birthday after all, he could do what he wanted to._

" _Out here in space, I kiss your green face. But it feels like you're light years away! La, la, la, la," he sang out as a giggle startled him. Whirling around he found he saw a Maya behind the couch now wearing a red beanie on her head laughing at him._

" _What?" Josh demanded as the tiny blonde doubled over in laughter her blue eyes twinkling._

" _Nothing Boing I just never pegged you as a Red Planet Diaries fan, but evidently I was wrong," Maya stated gesturing to the TV._

" _Pfffft I am not a Red Planet Diaries fan," Josh scoffed turning away from the blonde to discreetly watch the show. He didn't want to give Maya the satisfaction that she was right._

" _Right. So you obviously agree that Blarg and Ashley don't belong together," Maya absentmindedly said as Josh spun around glaring at her in disbelief._

" _Are you crazy? How can you not agree that Blarg and Ashley belong together. They are meant to be. It's obvious. As the theme song says: she wants to kiss his green face," Josh exclaimed jumping up and pointing to the TV screen as Maya raised an eyebrow knowingly at him. Realizing he was caught in her trap, Josh coughed lowering his eyes to the ground. "Not that I care," he mumbled as Maya snickered once more._

" _Right Boing. And since you don't care about the show, you won't mind if I kidnap you for a few hours right?" Maya asked smiling up at him._

" _You can't be serious," Josh laughed as Maya cocked her head to the side cutely. He highly doubted the five-foot blonde was going to kidnap him. She couldn't be serious._

 _Grinning at him widely, he watched in disbelief as the blonde crawled over the couch grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the apartment despite his protests._

" _My phone, my show," he protested reaching for the TV and his cellphone as the blonde closed the door and led him down the hallway._

" _I know Boing, I know, but don't worry if you continue to watch the show you'll be pleased to see what happens to Blarg and Ashley," Maya reassured him taking him down the stairs._

" _I told you I don't care about that show, even though that piece of information makes me happy, but seriously Maya let me go. Where are you taking me?" he demanded as they were now outside the apartment complex. Despite her height, he had to admit she moved fast._

 _Maya sighed and faced him letting go of his hand in the process an action he found himself wishing she hadn't done. Missing the warmth from her hands, he stuffed his hands in hands his leather jacket pockets peering down at her. "Look Boing," she began calmly staring up at him. "I know you aren't having the best of days, especially since it's your birthday which happens to fall on this dreaded holiday, and I just wanted to make it better for you. So, here's my proposition: I kidnap you and on this kidnapping we get to do what you want to do for your birthday so you can have a better day," Maya finished pleased with herself as he stared at her in disbelief._

" _You can't be serious. Do you think that just whisking me away will just make me forget about this crappy day? Well it's not. It's more than that. I just got dumped, what do you know about heart break? Last I checked none. And the last thing I want to do is hang out with a fourteen-year old girl for all of New York to see. Yeah, no thanks," Josh exploded his frustrations out onto her instantly noticing the light in her eyes die down. He gasped suddenly realizing what he had done. He knew Maya had meant well, but he hadn't meant to take it out on her. He watched as Maya calmly closed her eyes and opened them on the brink of tears. Feeling his stomach sink he opened his mouth to speak as Maya tossed her head of curls silencing him._

" _Look I'm sorry about what happened to you today. You didn't deserve that, especially on your birthday but it's still no excuse for your actions. I know you probably cared about her a lot but look at it this way: if she really cared about you then she wouldn't be causing you this much pain. Heck she would probably be here with you right now instead of me. Point being, if she really cared she would realize how great of a guy she has instead of letting you go. And yeah I may have never experienced heart break, but right now having my idea to cheer you up shot down when my only intentions are to make your day better even though you've been nothing but a complete ass today, that feels pretty close to heart break to me," Maya admitted as Josh sighed letting her words sink in. Maya was right, he really was being an ass._

" _Maya look-" Josh began wearily as Maya cut him off._

" _No don't you start now. You're only going to say sorry now since you made me feel bad," Maya said._

" _But I do genuinely feel bad about how I made you upset," Josh offered watching as the blonde's tear rimmed eyes blinked in surprise at his words as Josh continued. She was starting to really hear him out. "I really do. I'm sorry that I've had my head so far up my ass to realize that. You're being genuinely nice to me and are trying to cheer me up even though I don't deserve it. I'm sorry I've failed to acknowledge that. Look I'll even say I like the Red Planet Diaries to show you how sorry I am," Josh offered watching Maya's lips turn up in a cute smile as Josh grinned relieved. It appeared he was forgiven._

" _Okay I'll believe you and you are forgiven Boing. But since it is your birthday I will let you admitting you like the Red Planet Diaries slide. But anyways, since I promised you we'd do whatever you want to do, where will it be birthday boy?" Maya asked dramatically stretching out her arms and gesturing to their surroundings._

" _Well I could go for a cup of coffee if that's okay," Josh shyly admitted confiding to the blonde for his strong craving for coffee._

" _Then it's settled. Lead the way Boing," Maya instructed as Josh laughed as they began to set course for one of his favorite coffee shops in the city._

* * *

" _I don't understand how you can drink this stuff black," Maya complained gesturing to his cup of coffee in his hand as they walked down the street. They had gone to his favorite coffee shop, grabbed some coffee, browsed around some of the shops in the area and were now aimlessly walking around central park. It wasn't exactly how Josh pictured his birthday, but it did take his mind off Taylor luckily. Plus, Maya was surprisingly good company he found himself realizing. When she isn't acting like a nut job around me, she is actually pretty cool. Not that I'll tell her that. Josh thought wistfully watching in awe as the wind blew her blonde curls around her. Don't want her to get the wrong idea. He quickly finished trying to ignore how pretty Maya's blonde hair was in comparison to Taylor's dull strawberry blonde hair._

" _Because I appreciate its complex flavor. I'm not like you and just down it with cream and sugar," Josh teased as they tossed their now empty cups in a nearby trashcan. He watched in amusement as the tiny blonde stuck her tongue out at him cutely before she responded._

" _Hey I only put that much in because I love myself and actually appreciate the finer things in life," Maya retorted as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled her phone out. He watched as she grinned wildly at the screen as he tugged his jacket tighter around him. For February, it was awfully chilly._

" _What are you grinning at Hart?" he asked as she smiled coyly at him as she put her phone back at him._

" _Nothing," she brushed off clasping her hands in front of her as Josh raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. He'd known Maya long enough to know something was up. She was planning something. But what?_

" _You sure about that Hart?" He asked wearily as she nodded her blue eyes gleaming._

" _I'm sure. But instead of standing around freezing, why don't we head back to the apartment and warm up? Your nose and cheeks are looking awfully rosy Boing," Maya proposed lightly nudging him._

 _Feeling his cheeks heat up, Josh was suddenly grateful for the cold as he smirked at the blonde. "Hey you're cheeks and nose are just as red, but sure sounds good," he agreed watching as the blonde's cheeks darken as well as she brushed off his comment._

" _Great," she accepted grabbing his hand as he winced at her icy cold grip. She had made physical contact with his hands yet again and through her chilled hands he felt a zap of electricity travel up his arm. Before he could even process what the sensation meant, Maya was already pulling him away with her remarkable strength. "And once we get there maybe we can watch the Red Planet Diaries," Maya teased as they whisked past their surroundings and back to the apartment._

" _You know you're pretty strong and fast for the size you are," Josh remarked once they entered the building to the apartment complex as they made their way up the stairs to the apartment._

" _Why thank you Boing. You really know how to make a girl feel special," Maya teased releasing her grip from his hands and she blew into her hands to heat them as Josh did the same sighing in the process. He had almost forgotten about his heart break._

" _Evidently not," Josh glumly said pulling his beanie lower on his head as Maya gave him a sympathetic look._

" _You're still upset about her aren't you?" Maya asked as Josh nodded glumly feeling guilty as the blonde struggled to collect her thoughts. "Again, I'm really sorry about what happened Josh, you didn't deserve that," Maya apologized._

" _It's fine. It wasn't anything serious really, but it just sucks you know?" Josh admitted as the blonde nodded as they lingered in front of the apartment door. Although he and Taylor only dated for two months, it was the longest relationship he had been in so far and it hurt nonetheless._

" _Yeah, but regardless of the matter she's still an idiot. If she can't appreciate your dorky, coffee addicted, hipster self, it's her loss. Any girl would be lucky to have you," Maya admitted honestly staring into his eyes._

 _Josh met her steady gaze, taken aback by her compliment but found himself smiling nonetheless. Knowing that she had a crush on him, his first thought was that she was just saying that to be nice. But staring into her hopeful eyes, he knew she was being sincere as he found himself getting flustered ducking his head down to hide his red cheeks._

" _Thank you really. You're just full of surprises today aren't you?" Josh asked raising his head as the blonde coyly smiled back at him once more._

" _Oh you haven't seen nothing yet Boing," she answered cryptically opening the door for them to enter._

 _Frowning at her remark, Josh stepped inside the darkened room as Maya shut the door behind them._

" _Hey weren't the lights on earlier?' Josh began to ask only to jump as a chorus of "Surprise!" greeted him followed by the lights flickering on._

 _Blinking rapidly, he gasped looking around the now brightly lit room to find balloons and streamers and a banner decorating the living room along with his parents, Cory, Topanga, Riley, Auggie, Ava, Farkle, Lucas and his friends from high school blowing into noise makers._

" _Happy Birthday Josh!" they chorused once more as Josh found himself grinning widely still in shock from the unexpected surprise._

" _Wha- What is this?" he stuttered aloud as Riley stepped forward a birthday cake in her hands._

" _It's a surprise party silly. We saw you were upset from your breakup, so we decided to gather your closest friends and family and throw you a party in hopes of cheering you up. It is your birthday after all," Riley teased knowingly._

" _Riley you didn't have to-" Josh began moving towards her as Riley cut him off._

" _Actually I didn't. I mean I helped call people up and make the cake, but it wasn't my idea. It was Maya's," Riley answered Josh as he whirled around to face the tiny blonde who smiled shyly at him as Riley continued to talk. "As soon as she pulled into my room to sit at the bay window she told me her whole plan to call up everyone, get them down here, and set everything up while she got you out the apartment. I just couldn't say no. She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be," she finished as Josh stared at Maya a flurry of emotions bubbling inside him._

" _You did this?" he asked in shock still startled by the whole ordeal. He knew she was up to something, he just didn't expect it to be this. And now that he knew it was her, he felt guilty for treating her so harshly before. In addition, he felt something else towards her he couldn't describe that he often pushed away since he saw her at the Christmas party. But now feeling so happy he could just burst, as Riley would put it, he didn't push it away._

" _Yeah. I hope that's okay," Maya answered softly unsure of herself as Josh nodded reassuringly unable to contain himself any longer. Overcome with gratitude, he threw his arms around her into a bear hug and squeezed her lightly lifting her off the ground in the process._

" _Of course it's okay, it's better than okay. Thank you much," Josh said feeling Maya return his hug with gusto as awwwww's from his family members and friends filled the room._

" _Of course. You're welcome," Maya replied as they pulled apart smiling at each once more. Lost under her gaze Josh opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted as his friend Andrew stepped forward._

" _Yo man you can thank her more later. Let's get this party started," he called out as Josh and Maya snapped out of their little world. Turning to Maya for reassurance, he silently asked her if it was okay as she nodded laughed._

" _Of course, that's what I planned this for and you are the birthday boy. Let the party begin," Maya agreed as Josh headed towards his friends eager to catch up with them._

* * *

" _I seriously don't know how I'll survive high school without you Andrew. I can't believe you'll be going to NYU soon," Josh admitted as they sat at the dining room table talking. The party had been in full swing for a few hours now and everyone had grouped off doing their own thing. His parents were on the roof with his brother and sister in law, Auggie and Ava were seated on the couch playing a board game, him and his friends took over the dining room eating the food, and Riley and her friends were sat at the living room bay window sipping hot cocoa. The party was a success much to his delight but he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the beanie clad blonde sipping coco with her friends. All because of her. He thought wistfully as his friend Andrew spoke tearing him away from his thoughts._

" _Oh trust me you'll be fine. Besides like I promised, as soon as I get settled in I'll introduce you to my girl Charlotte. She is pretty amazing," Andrew bragged as Josh rolled his eyes at his comment. His friend had recently gotten together with a girl he met at his NYU college tour. They were both future students there, had instantly clicked from the moment they met, and were now in a long distance relationship. Sometimes I guess it really is that simple. Josh mused subconsciously stealing a glance at the blonde once more before answering his friend._

" _I look forward to it buddy. I'm counting the days until I submit my application once my SAT scores are high enough. At least one of us is doing well in the relationship department," Josh replied as Andrew gave him a bewildered look._

" _What?" Josh asked looking around as Andrew rolled his eyes at him._

" _Are you serious? You seem to be doing just fine in that department as well. Normally I don't condone moving on so fast after a break up, but let's face it: that strawberry blonde has nothing on that honey over there. She obviously cares about you," Andrew replied gesturing to Maya as Josh gaped at his friend._

" _We're just friends," Josh protested as Andrew looked at him knowingly._

" _Right just like Charlotte and I were," Andrew teased as Josh shook his head cheeks flushed._

" _No, I'm serious. She's 3 years younger than me," Josh began only to be interrupted by his friend once more._

" _So age is but a number," Andrew shrugged as if it was no big deal as Josh sighed. In normal circumstances, if Maya was in or was about to enter high school, it would be no big deal. But unfortunately, that was not the case and he had to explain to his friend._

" _She's in seventh grade and I'm a junior," Josh explained slowly as realization dawned on his friend's face._

" _Oh I see your point. But wait how does that work? You guys aren't that many years apart?" Andrew asked._

" _Well Maya got held back a year due to her father leaving and just wasn't there enough for school and I-"_

" _Skipped pre-k and went straight to kindergarten. Yes, we know baby Einstein. Your parents practically claim you were reading by the time you were three. But damn such a shame, poor Maya and poor you. If you could've pretended to be dumb like the rest of the little kids your age at the time it would've been different," Andrew teased._

" _Hey it's not my fault my parents wanted me to have a good education and how was I supposed to know I would be in this mess? Yes Maya is great and amazing-"_

" _Gotcha! I didn't say amazing you did. You got it bad for her and you don't even know it. I can see it now: JOSHAYA: A love where age doesn't matter. I ship it already," Andrew proclaimed as Josh gaped flustered at his friend's statement. He had been caught red handed. He wasn't even aware he was complimenting the blonde but from the smug look on his face, evidently he was. Perhaps he did have feelings for Maya, but were they as deep as Andrew was saying or was it merely a crush? And if his feelings were deep, how was Josh going to handle them?_

" _I just got out of a relationship with Taylor.." Josh tried to explain once more as Andrew silenced him._

" _No buts! As we discussed Taylor is old news. She was always telling you what to do and only seemed interested if you if you mentioned shopping. She was all substance. Maya on the other hand, for a fourteen-year old she is much more put together than your sorry excuse of an ex. Heck she planned this whole party for you just to make you happy. Now that is the most selfless and caring thing I have ever seen a girl do for you man. I'm not saying for you to ask her out anytime soon, but at least consider it for the future. That age difference isn't going to matter once you're in college and she's in high school, it isn't taboo for high schoolers and college students to date. You can fight it all you want, but you care about her in some way or another," Andrew finished as Josh stared at Maya once more. His friend did have some valid points, but only time would tell ultimately what he wanted to do. Besides he was still young and had never been in love before. How was he supposed to know if he was?_

" _Thanks man, I'm not making any promises but I'll keep that in mind for the future. But now if you'll excuse me I need to go thank Maya again for the party," Josh replied standing up and heading towards the blonde._

" _Alright do what you gotta do man. I'll hold down fort and make sure Shane doesn't eat all the chips. But just know if this develops into something more, I'll be the first to say I told you say," Andrew called out as Josh rolled his eyes and stood in front of the four teens perched on the bay window._

" _Well if it isn't the birthday boy himself. Happy Birthday you freak! Haaa!" Farkle said greeting him as the other three teens rolled his eyes at his antics._

" _Please excuse Farkle, he gets a little too hyper on sugar," Lucas apologized from his spot by Riley as they watched the turtle neck wearing boy bounce in his seat by Maya._

" _It's fine and thank you Farkle. Seriously thank you, all of you," Josh replied his eyes grazing over the younger teens before settling on Maya once more. He wondered just how he was going to ask to speak to Maya alone without making it seem suspicious._

" _No problem Uncle Josh, anything to brighten your day. What brings you here?" Riley asked oblivious to him staring at Maya as she returned his stare. Maybe he could pull this off._

" _Well I was wondering if I could speak to Maya. Alone. To thank her for planning the party," Josh admitted the words tumbling out of him as he watched Riley smile coyly at her best friend before smiling at him. Maybe his plan wasn't so slick after all._

" _Of course Uncle Josh. That's completely understandable. Come on Lucas, Farkle, let's make sure Josh's friend Shane doesn't eat all the chips and guacamole," Riley proposed as she and the boys rose from their seats and headed off to the dining room._

 _Well that turned better than expected Josh mused as he settled down in the now vacant seat beside the blonde who peered up at him shyly under her red beanie. "So what's up?" she asked clutching her mug full of hot cocoa in her hands._

" _I just wanted to thank you again for doing this and to apologize for my actions earlier. It was uncalled for and I don't deserve this. I probably would've been fine just watching the Red Planet Diaries," Josh admitted apologizing for his actions once more._

" _Relax Boing like I said earlier, it's okay. You were hurt, it happens. And even though it would've been tempting to see you sing along to the Red Planet Diaries, there was no way I was going to let you settle for just that on your birthday. You were hurt and you needed cheering so that's what I did. There's no if's, and's, or but's about it. Just accept it," Maya replied determinedly as Josh gaped at her once more surprised by how sure she was of herself._

" _How is it that you're always seem to be growing up before my very eye? It's refreshing to see another side of you besides the goofball you usually are. That was very thoughtful of you Maya," he praised watching the blonde turn as red as her beanie._

" _Yeah well it's your birthday so I'd thought I'd tone it down a bit. But don't worry, I'll probably go back to acting to a nut job soon. I have to keep you on your toes Boing. That's Maya Hart for ya: full of surprises," Maya joked as they shared a laugh before growing quiet once more._

" _Well that's good to hear you'll be back to your nut job ways," Josh teased before growing serious once more. It was now or never. "But still. Why did you do this for me? You didn't have to?" Josh asked watching the blonde grow serious herself as she took a sip of her cocoa before answering._

" _Well," Maya began only to be interrupted by a loud shrill of a cellphone coming from his pocket. Curious, he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and paled at the screen. It was Taylor his ex._

" _Aren't you going to answer that?" Maya inquired peering at him as Josh stared down at the phone debating what he should do. On one hand, he could answer it and see what could go from there, but on the other he thought trailing meeting Maya's concerned blue eyes before making his ultimate decision. He didn't know a lot about the future, but he knew what he wanted in the moment and that was enough for him. Without a second thought, he declined Taylor's phone call, turned off his cell phone, and placed it back into his pocket._

" _No. I'm not going to answer it," He responded earning a shocked look from Maya._

" _Really Boing? I know it's your birthday but isn't that kinda rude?" Maya asked._

" _No because it was Taylor, my ex," he responded watching the blonde grow serious._

" _Look I know I made it clear that I don't like her, but if she makes you happy and you want her back-" Maya began as Josh cut her off._

" _No, you're right. It took me awhile, but she doesn't make me happy. Being with her took a lot of work and I was always the one going above and beyond to make her happy. If she cared she wouldn't have done this to me and quite frankly I don't want to continue to be or pursue a relationship like that again. I want someone who cares about me just as much as I care about them without a doubt in my mind. I don't want to settle for less. I want more it's just a shame it took me this long to realize it," Josh confessed shyly mentally kicking himself for sounding like such a romantic but relaxed when she saw Maya burst into a huge smile._

" _Well it only took you long enough, but I'm glad you finally realized that you deserve more. You are sure this is what you want right? " Maya asked as he nodded no doubts crossing his mind._

" _I'm sure," he reassured her as the blonde smiled in relief._

" _Well good, you deserve someone who cares about you," Maya said getting up from the bay window._

" _And you do too. And hey you are supposed to tell me why you threw this party for me?" Josh asked getting up as well watching the blonde turn around slowly. It appeared as if she was hoping he would forget about it but he wasn't going to let her off that easy. Not by a long shot._

" _I thought it was pretty obvious Josh, but it's because I care about you and I don't like seeing you upset. I'm aware of our age difference, but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to watch you sulk and not do anything. I just wanted to make you happy," Maya replied truthfully as Josh felt a strange sensation tug at his heart. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, the sound of protests came from the kitchen as they both turned to find that his friend Shane had indeed ate all the chips._

" _Yeah, well, we better get more chips," Maya spoke up interrupting Josh's train of thought as he nodded meekly confused by what was slowly starting to occur inside him. Without another he followed the blonde troubled by the newfound feelings he was finally starting to notice._

 _ ***end of flashback***_

"And Josh one more thing," his mother began as Josh snapped out of his daze tuning in back to his mother.

"Yeah?" he asked hoping he hadn't zoned out too long in front of his parents. He didn't want to get scolded for not listening to them.

"Make sure if it gets serious with this girl that you bring her home to meet us. I don't want another repeat of that Taylor girl," his mom advised shuddering at the memory of Taylor yelling at her cellphone while Josh tried to introduce her to his parents.

"Agreed," Josh said wincing at the memory as well glad he hadn't been caught. How had he been so naïve then? Hopefully he had learned enough over the years to know if he truly liked a girl and that she was girlfriend material. Thinking of Misty, he knew she wasn't even close to Taylor at all so he was pretty sure he would have nothing to worry about.

"Good that's what I like hearing. And remember make sure she is the right one. Often in life, we mistake things that are often bad for us good and what is good for us bad. Just really think about what you want in life before making a decision. Be careful son," his dad warned him as Josh got up to set his plate in the sink.

"Of course dad I know. Gee have you been talking to Cory lately?" Josh joked shaking off his dad's cryptic warning. He felt as if his dad could see beyond his situation, but knew it was impossible.

"Yes, but to be fair he does give good life lessons. Just keep it in mind okay?" his dad asked as Josh nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to go up to my room now," Josh called out as his parents who nodded at his statement. Heading up the stairs, he entered his room and closed the door with a sigh. He was finally alone which meant it was time to make a decision.

Sitting down on his bed he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. A lot had been on his mind this week: Misty and her offer and Maya and her problems. Just like at his seventeenth birthday party he was stuck between two girls only the question was: who would he put first.

 _What do I want? Who is my top priority? And more importantly what is best for me right now?_ He wondered as his thumb hovered over his phone screen thinking of his dad's words before finally selecting his contact and calling it.


	11. Decisions Part 2

**This is long overdue I know (especially with the current news about Girl Meets World :(** **), but I am back and will never stop writing. A big thank you for to everyone who has stuck to this story. This along with "Was it the Person or the Moment" wouldn't be possible without you all. If you guys are still with me, let's continue on with this story and "Was it the Person or the Moment."** **I know this update is kinda short (originally it was going to be longer but I wanted to get you guys new material out ASAP) but trust me, it'll get better (especially with the next few chapters I have mapped and written out). So without further ado, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this," the female voice over the phone told Josh as he grinned pleased by the tone of her voice.

"Me too Misty," Josh replied a smile tugging at his lips. "I'll talk to Roscoe tomorrow and hopefully soon we'll start looking for the right bike for me," he answered excitedly hearing the blonde squeal over the phone. He was happy that Misty was excited at the prospect of him getting a motorcycle. At first he was unsure, but after talking to her he ultimately decided to go for it. It excited him that he'd be able to own his own bike that would be his escape as well as trying something new. He needed a change in his life and this was the first big step.

"Great I'll let Roscoe know and you guys can start searching soon. I'll see you tomorrow?" Misty asked over the phone as Josh nodded realizing she couldn't see him. He really had to stop doing that

"Yes of course," he answered feeling silly for nodding. "Maybe if he's free we can start the search tomorrow. I'll see you later," he vowed.

"Okay that sounds like a plan Josh! I promise you won't regret this. Bye," she said hanging up as Josh ended the call feeling lighter. He had made the right decision he was sure it. If he was going to enter a new relationship with Misty, he had to completely focus his attention to her which meant putting her first. _It's okay to prioritize people you care about._ He thought scrolling through his phone searching for the next person he was about to call. _She should come first since I do care about her and want to make relationship work. So it's only natural I dedicate most of my time towards her. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't check in on my favorite niece and her friend._ Josh told himself calling Riley on his phone awaiting for her reply. _Besides I did promise I would check in on Maya._

"Hello?" a cheerful Riley answered as Josh relaxed. Judging by her rather cheerful tone, he assumed that Riley was back to her normal self. _Thank goodness no more Morotia. Maya doesn't have to worry anymore._

"Hey Riley. It's good to hear that you're back to your normal self. Last time I called Maya picked up and see seemed rather upset," Josh answered biting his lower lip in anticipation when he mentioned the blonde's name. _Easy Josh. Eyes on the prize._ He breathed awaiting Riley's surprise.

"Oh you heard that?" Riley asked with a nervous chuckle. "But yeah, I'm back to my normal self much to everyone's delight. But anyways why are you calling me Uncle Josh? Aren't I usually the one calling you?" his niece asked as Josh cleared his throat hoping his answer wouldn't raise Riley's suspicions.

"Well I was hoping if I could talk to Maya? I promised her I would talk to her later and it's later," Josh replied nonchalantly.

"Oooooo you want to talk to Maya?" Riley asked in a knowing tone as Josh inwardly groaned. He thought his attempt at being discreet was working but evidently it was not. Why was everyone questioning his intentions when he wanted to speak to the younger blonde?

"Riles it's not like that," Josh said sternly trying to diffuse the situation as Riley began to drown on.

"Of course it's not," Riley began sarcastically despite his groans of protest. "Just like Lucas doesn't act that way towards me. I mean he does I think, we have an unofficial thing going on. But I say I think because he hasn't asked me to the semi-formal yet even though the official asking period has passed and the dance is this Friday…" Riley droned on as Josh pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to get caught up in Riley's story. He loved his niece to death, but as usual she was trying to drag him into one of her stories when actually need her help for once.

"Riley's that's great and all but-" he began only to be cut off by the bubbly brunette.

"I mean seriously what kind of guy just waits last minute to ask a girl out to a dance?" Riley vented as Josh let out a huge breath jumping back into the conversation.

"A normal guy. Besides maybe he's just planning a big sweet ask with flowers, balloons, or something," he suggested which seemed to silence his niece much to his relief.

"Yeah, Maya suggested that too so maybe you are both onto something. That seems like something he would do. Lucas is a great a guy. He wouldn't do something jerkish," Riley continued to ramble on.

"You're probably just overreacting Riley, now can I please talk to Maya?" He pleaded hating how desperate he sounded on he wanted to talk to her best friend. Surely it was completely normal for an uncle to check up on his best friends niece right? He asked as he heard shuffling over the phone as Riley contemplated his question.

"Okay Uncle Josh whatever you say," Riley said coyly as Josh groaned. His niece was getting the wrong idea.

"Riley," he warned as Riley called out for Maya's name which immediately silenced him as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching followed by an overdramatic "What?" His niece had actually called Maya over. He was going to talk to her.

"What is it Riles?" Maya groaned as a giggle erupted from brunette.

"Your crush wants to speak to you!" Riley sing-songed as Josh heard the phone being passed to the blonde and he held back a nervous laugh. _Smooth Riles. Real smooth._ He mused hearing the blonde scoff at her friend's statement.

"Riley," she hissed as Josh cleared his throat. It was time for his presence to be known despite how flustered Maya got once she heard him clear his throat. "Josh?" she asked weakly as Josh stifled back a laugh.

"Hi Maya," he said warmly as the younger teen groaned in response.

"Hey Josh," she greeted back in embarrassment. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh I heard nothing at all," Josh replied nonchalantly hearing Maya sigh in relief. "Except that I'm your crush," Josh teased as the blonde snapped at him.

"It's not a crush," the blonde said defensively as Josh found himself smiling at her words. _She always defends herself._ He silently marveled as the blonde changed her tone over the phone. "And you lied," she accused.

"So? Maybe it was just a lucky guess," Josh interjected smiling at his statement as he heard the blonde scoff.

"Of course Boing, of course it was a guess. But seriously why did you call? What's up?" Maya asked.

"Well I wanted to know if your plan worked out by becoming Riley. I promised I would talk to you later and I'm not one to break my promises. But judging from how Riley answered my phone call in her cheerful tone, I'm guessing it went well," Josh replied bring up the blonde's friend's behavior.

"Yeah it went great," Maya answered hesitantly before continuing. "Things were a bit rocky at first, but in the end it all worked out. Farkle is back to being Farkle and Riley is her normal sunshiney self. Everything is all good here. You didn't have to check up on us Josh. I'm sure you have better things to do," Maya finished rather quickly as Josh digested her words. He knew something was up, but the real question was if he should pry.

"Of course I'd check up on you guys, I have to know what goes on in your crazy lives. However, you don't sound sure that everything is alright. What's wrong?" Josh asked without a second thought. He knew shouldn't prod, but once he heard Maya sigh he had the feeling he made the right decision.

"You know it's creepy how you always seem to know how someone is feeling," Maya confided as he chuckled. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he did have a knack for reading people.

"Maybe," he said biting his own tongue at his confession. _So much for not revealing it._ "But the real question is what's troubling you?" he asked as he heard a sigh come from the phone.

"It's stupid really," Maya began softly as Josh cut her off.

"Maya?"

"Well while I was pretending to be Riley in class to try to get Riley back, a few of my classmates said they like her and they just don't care who plays her. So when I asked about me, Maya, they didn't say anything. So naturally Lucas steps in and tries to make me feel better only he reminded me of how much of a horrible life I have so it kind of left me feeling like I didn't matter," Maya confessed her voice wavering as Josh drew in a deep breath taking her words. _So, that was what was bothering her._ He thought in awe. _Well if I were in her shoes I'd feel the same way._ He concluded processing his thoughts before the blonde interrupted. "But yeah it's nothing….."Maya trailed off hurt evident in her voice.

"But it's not nothing. You're lying," Josh soothed hearing the blonde sigh. "Look you can pretend it's no big deal but I know it's not. It's okay to be upset. Honestly I would be too."

"You're just saying that," Maya grumbled.

"No I'm not," Josh began shuddering at the thought of no one caring about him. Being surrounded by people he thought enjoyed his company but didn't sounded like a nightmare. He could only imagine how Maya felt and based off of his own scenario, he could understand where she was coming from and he could only hope it wouldn't ever happen to him. But judging by the circumstances she was in, he highly doubted her classmates didn't care about her and he intended on making her see that. "Honestly if I were in the same position as you, I'd be just as upset," Josh confessed surprising the blonde.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But the important thing to remember is that you are important Maya. You do matter to your friends, your family…..me," Josh added softly before continuing. "Your classmates are wrong Maya. Maybe it was because of the circumstances you and your friends were in but you do matter. I see how others react around you, I doubt they didn't mean that," Josh finished only to be met by a long silence. _Uh-oh._ He wondered panicking. _Had his words not gone through to her?_

"Wow thanks Josh," Maya stuttered out as Josh relaxed glad that his words had gotten through to her. "It means a lot to me," she finished softly causing his heart to race which he quickly ignored. Even though he was glad he cheered her up, he had to keep his priorities in check. He had to focus on Misty, not Maya.

"Anytime Hart," Josh replied softly back as well against his better judgement as he heard shuffling over the phone snapping him back to reality.

"Well this was fun, but I have to go. Riley is bugging me about Lucas not asking her to the dance yet and I have to help her out," Maya explained as Josh chuckled in understanding. Of course, he had almost forgotten about his niece's crazy antics.

"No need to explain. Go, go be the best friend that you are to Riley and help her out," Josh ushered her.

"Thanks I will. Talk to you later Boing?" Maya asked.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later Hart," Josh replied hanging up the phone unaware of how long it'd be until he talked to the blonde again and the circumstances he'd be in when he did. Without another word, he got up, walked to his laptop on the desk, sat down, and began to look up styles of motorcycles he'd be interested in. He didn't know what Roscoe would have in store for him, but he could only hope he would find something that would catch his eye and change his life.


	12. Style

**And I am back folks! :D Sorry for the incredibly long wait. As explained in my other stories I suffered from a major case of writer's block along with trying to manage work and school but the good news is that I'm back and plan on finishing this story! I made an outline which means I have this story mapped out to the end, so I have a pretty clear vision in case I do happen to get stuck again (but let's pray I don't get stuck because I truly do love writing and I don't want to ever abandon it). So with that being said, updates for this story will range from weekly to once a month. The reason why is because this story is more serious than my previous ones. Although it doesn't seem like it now, this story will get dark and serious in about 6 or so chapters. Because of this upcoming change, not only will it require a little more time to perfect these chapters, but it will also require time to ensure that I keep my characters as true to the show as I can and not make them too OC (I've noticed a lot of you praise me for keeping my character's in character in other stories and I don't want to disappoint) so bare with me. This story will be updated no matter what!** **As always thank you guys for the support, I truly wouldn't be here without it. So without further ado, here is another installment of Wild Side! Don't forget to read, review and check out the sequel to Was it the Person or the Moment: Playing the Long Game. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The school day was a blur much to Josh's delight as he shot up out of his desk and ran out of class to his locker. Today was the day where he would pick out his bike with Roscoe and Misty and he couldn't be more thrilled. Struggling to open his locker, he groaned in frustration as he tried to open the door and tried to keep his shaking hands under control. _Okay,_ maybe _a little too thrilled._ Josh noted as he chuckled in relief glad that he finally opened his locker. Opening the door, he grabbed the books he needed for the night to work on his assignments and stuffed them into his bag as he let his mind wonder once more. _I just can't wait-_

"Josh!" someone exclaimed as Josh jumped mentally cursing himself. Turning around he relaxed seeing it was only his friend Shane who had a camera dangling from his neck.

"Shane," Josh relaxed looking past Shane's shoulders for Misty. She promised she'd meet him soon "How are you man?" He asked as he shut his locker door. He didn't want to be rude but he was anxious for his girlfriend to show up. He was dying to pick out his bike and wanted to do so before he changed his mind. _Not that I would._ He told himself as convincingly as he could.

"Great actually," Shane laughed frowning at Josh's actions that he was unaware of doing. "Just working on yearbook stuff since I am on the staff with you. Don't tell me you forgot what we were doing today Josh. We are supposed to be taking pictures of the football team this afternoon during practice for the football page..." Shane trailed off as Josh inwardly groaned. How had he forgotten he had agreed to help Shane with the football page? He was sure he had promised Shane weeks ago, yet he had no recollection of the promise. As chief editor, Josh should've known better. _How could I have forgotten?_ He wondered in defeat. How could he have forgotten?

"Right. Well you see…." Josh began only to be cut off feeling a small body jump on his back knocking him off balance.

"Hey you," his attacker giggled in his ear as Josh relaxed glad it was just Misty. If only she had shown up early so he wouldn't be having this awkward conversation with his friend right now.

"Hey you," he greeted back facing Misty, ignoring Shane, as she grinned up at him. Dressed in paint splattered clothes Josh couldn't help but admire how she got so much into her work. She truly was amazing.

"So, are you ready for today?" Misty asked flipping her long dirty blonde hair as he nodded eagerly forgetting Shane was there.

"Um hello?" Shane asked snapping Josh back into his thoughts. Damn not only did he break a promise to his friend, but he was being a lousy friend at that.

"Oh sorry," Josh apologized turning back to his friend who ran a hand through his inky black hair. It was becoming obvious that Shane was upset. Josh didn't mean to let him down, it had just slipped his mind. But he knew he couldn't make up an excuse for ignoring Shane, that was on him.

"It's alright man. We were going to take pictures today but judging from who I am assuming is your girlfriend I don't think that's going to happen," Shane began eyeing Misty carefully as Josh grinned sheepishly.

"I really am sorry Shane. I promise I'll come in early tomorrow before school to help edit the pictures," Josh vowed watching as his friend study him before letting out a small grin in approval before nodding.

"Alright it's deal. I'll let it slide since you want to hang out with your girlfriend. And maybe I'll forget this whole ordeal happened if you bring some coffee and donuts from Dunkin Donuts," Shane hinted as Josh laughed. It appeared all was forgiven.

"Of course, it's a deal. And hey! Didn't I have to cover for you last month because you wanted to make out with your girlfriend Michelle?" Josh inquired watching his friend turn bright red for a second before he regained his composure. Maybe Josh was being too hard on himself as his best friend Andrew always told him. He was overreacting as usual. He and Shane were cool. This was a one time thing. Being editor in chief of the yearbook was Josh's pride and joy. He'd never forget about his duties again.

"That may be the case, but I still expect to see a dozen donuts and coffee in the journalism room tomorrow," Shane hollered as he spun around and quickly walked off. Josh chuckled at his friend's antics. Typical Shane always trying to take the attention off of him when he did something wrong.

"So now that your schedule is clear," Misty began wrapping her arms around his neck tearing Josh from his thoughts. "Let's go pick out your new bike," Misty finished and pecked his lips lightly.

Josh smiled into the kiss amused by his girlfriend's words before pulling away. "New bike?" he questioned as he rose an eyebrow knowing very well the bike he'd be picking out today would be anything but new. He smirked as he earned a chuckle from Misty who merely yanked his arm in the direction of the exit. Perhaps he could get used to this.

* * *

By the end of the day as Roscoe and Misty promised, Josh had found a bike at the motorcycle park. It wasn't new, but it was good enough and a Yamaha which was all that really mattered to Josh at the end of the day. The bike had left a dent in his savings, but with Roscoe's claims on how he could fix it right up he was sure it was worth it.

The rest of the night was uneventful as Josh finished his homework and sat on his bed imagining what his bike would look like. As Roscoe and Misty had said, a motorcycle helped define who a motorcyclist was and he was determined with the help of Roscoe of course, to create a bike that helped represent him.

 _Kind of like how an artist has their own signature style._ He mused finding his thoughts drift back to the words an artist once told him last summer.

 _*flashback*_

 _It was another typical day at the Matthew's resident as Josh paced around the guest bedroom in utter boredom. He had just gotten back from another day at the NYU summer program and was dying for something to do. Checking his phone to see if he had gotten a text from his friend Andrew, he sighed seeing there was no text messages and groaned in frustration._

 _Figures, Josh thought having a clear idea of where his friend was out. Last he heard Andrew, who was currently going through freshmen registration, the older teen was hanging out with his girlfriend Charlotte and wouldn't be back for who knows how long. As much as this disappointment Josh, he didn't blame Andrew. Andrew was clearly smitten with the girl and was dying to spend as much time with her which was understandable._

 _Ah young love. Josh mused sinking down on the bed lost in thought. How wonderful it must be to be in love he thought envious of his friend. He knew finding love would take time but he found himself getting discouraged, especially when his brother belonged to the other half of "Corpanga" who were practically together since forever. Talk about high expectations to follow._

 _Love…. Josh began to think once more only for his thought to be cut shut short as he heard the soft strumming of a guitar along with a voice._

" _What the…" he whispered trailing off as crooned his neck trying to get a better listen to the music that was coming from the other side of the door. As far as he knew Riley was the only one in the building and he knew she couldn't play guitar (at least not very well) so he was curious to see who was producing the beautiful sound._

 _Without another thought, Josh arose from the bed and crept out of the room eager to see where the source of the music was coming from. Making his way into the living room and he saw no other than Maya Hart perched on the bay window seat strumming the guitar and singing softly._

 _Well that explains, he mused listening to her angelic voice as he managed to pick out a few of the lines that she sung:_

" _Cause I'm young and I'm dumb,_

 _I do stupid things when it comes to love._

 _And even if I always end up crying,_

 _Well love, will find me, there aren't no denying._

 _That you can't blame a girl for trying. Oh, oh._

 _No, you can't blame a girl for trying, hm oh."_

 _Josh was speechless as he heard Maya finish off the rest of the song to which he nodded his head in approval at. It appeared as if the tiny blonde was capable of more talents than she let on, a few of them being singing, playing the guitar, and songwriting._

 _She is a girl of many talents, he marveled as he quickly wondered who the song was about as he quickly shook his head dismissing the thought. He couldn't get side tracked. He had a mission to do: embarrass Maya Hart._

" _Well bravo!" Josh announced emerging behind the wall clapping his hands watching as the feisty blonde jumped glaring at the older teen in disapproval. Grinning he ignored her evil stare as he walked further into the living room._

" _Bravo to Miss Hart, the woman of many talents! Bravo!" he continued to announce as the blonde set the guitar down on the bay window seat and jumped up upset._

" _Boing what the hell? It's not polite to snoop! That song was private!" Maya exclaimed waving her arms dramatically in the air._

" _Hart I am staying here for the summer! I can basically roam the apartment as long there are no doors blocking my way. Besides you heard me sing last week so this is pay back," Josh pointed out smirking at her as the blonde rolled her eyes. Last week Maya had talked him into singing a cover of one of his favorite songs "Light On" by David Cook which he did and thought he did a decent job at, that is until he heard her sing. He didn't see what the big deal was. Maya was clearly the better singer. So why was she freaking out?_

" _Boing, still it was private! Besides you sounded way better than me," Maya argued as Josh laughed at her words. She couldn't be serious, right?_

" _Hart please your singing knocked me off the pedestal I didn't even know I was on," Josh began watching the blonde's lips turn up in a grin. Finally, she believes me he thought in relief before continuing. "Besides how is that song private? Is about me?" he teased instantly regretting the words he said. He meant to keep that thought to himself, yet the words just tumbled out. However, as he watched the blonde think he couldn't help but wonder if the song was about him. Maya did have a crush on him, but would she really go as far to write a song about him?_

" _Pffft no you wish," Maya instantly replied a look of disgust crossing over her face. Josh shocked tried to maintain his composure despite feeling crestfallen inside. So the song wasn't about him. Big whoop. Yet who was the song about? And why was the fact it wasn't about him bothering him so much? Love really did evade him like the plague. Not that he loved Maya or liked her like that. Or did he? He shook his head not wanting to psychoanalyze the strange feelings that started to emerge for the tiny blonde since his last birthday and last Christmas. He didn't want to go there._

" _Then why is it private?" Josh questioned quietly awaiting Maya's response._

" _Because I didn't get to hear one of your songs," Maya pointed as Josh rolled his eyes. So she was going to play that game huh? The not answer the question directly game. Well he too, could play that game._

" _Well maybe you'll hear one of my songs if you sing me a full one of yours," Josh retorted as Maya stuck out her tongue. Apparently, his tactics didn't work out as he had hoped. They were officially retorting to childhood antics. But then again Maya was fourteen and he was seventeen so who could blame them? "You are acting like a child," Josh said without a thought and immediately wished he could take them back as he saw a serious look cross her face._

" _Huh really. Well, good luck trying to get me to play you one of my songs since you think I am such a child. Tell you what, maybe I will play you a song if we can be in the same room and you can finally take me seriously for once," Maya snapped as Josh stiffened. He had struck a nerve. He had gone too far. He saw the upset look on her face and he watched her cross her arms in defeat. Swallowing he scratched the back of his head of his head unsure what to say. He hadn't meant to upset her, but evidently he did. Now the question was how could he make it up to her? Or better yet how could he take her seriously?_

" _Besides," Maya quietly spoke up breaking Josh out of his thoughts. "I haven't found my style yet," she muttered as Josh stared at her in confusion._

" _Style?" he questioned watching the blonde groan in frustration as she walked over to kitchen table, flip open her sketchbook, and gestured for him to go to where she was at._

 _Without a word, he walked over to where she was at and peered over the shoulder to the sketches in her book. He watched as the artist gently flipped through each sketch that displayed her intricate work. Even though each sketch was vastly different, Josh could tell they all had one thing in common: the style in which they were drawn. He took careful note of the pencil marks that she has used to sketch each drawing and the way the picture came together. He understood what Maya was trying to say now: style._

" _Style," he repeated wordlessly in awe of her drawings as Maya turned to look up at him._

" _Yes, style Boing. In art it's easy to see, but music not so much. It's basically a way the artist chooses to distinguish themselves in their work. It's like their identity, it's what makes them recognizable. With my artwork I pretty much have nailed the style I want to do, so that's why I have no problem showing off my work. But with music, I still haven't figured out which direction or sound I want to go in. That's why it's private Boing. It's not me yet," Maya shyly admitted as Josh nodded in understanding._

 _He completely understood where she was coming from. Even though he dabbled in music, he too wasn't sure of what he wanted to do with it and often found himself hiding his work. He felt foolish for jumping to conclusions even though a part of him wished he knew who wrote the song. But until Maya was ready, it'd remain a mystery much to his disappointment._

" _That makes sense Hart. Judging from your artwork, I can already tell what your style is, I'd recognize your art work anywhere," Josh began watching Maya's cheeks darkened as he licked his lips deciding what to say next. "But as for your music, I understand where you are coming from. Some things are best left private, despite how curious everyone is. I too am a struggling musician and I can understand the struggle of trying to craft something you are unsure about. But tell you what: when you find your style and I find my style of music how about we both play each other a song when we both can take each other seriously? Deal?" Josh anxiously proposed awaiting Maya's answer. After what felt decades he let out a sigh in relief when the blonde nodded agreeing to his proposition._

" _I'd like that," Maya agreed meeting his gaze as Josh found himself silently hoping for the day they'd both find the style of music they wanted to do so they could share their music with one another. And even if he didn't want to admit it, maybe it he who had some growing to do and not Maya._

 _*end flashback*_

 _Style._ Josh mused to himself as he grabbed an empty notebook by his desk and started sketching a rough sketch of what kind of design he wanted on his bike. Trying to remember the painting he saw on his first date with Misty, he tried his best to reconstruct it with the limited art skills he had. The more engrossed he became sketching out his plan, the more he found the style of the sketch he was drawing was becoming increasingly familiar. Coming to a stop, Josh looked over his work and shook his head as he shut his notebook wanting to make the thought that just crossed his mind go away. Josh laid down preparing to go to sleep eager to hand Roscoe his design the next day. He couldn't have no distractions yet no matter how hard he tried that thought was still there.

 _It is simply a coincidence_. Josh told himself. _The Wildside painting can't be by Maya. There's no way. It's insane, it's not possible. Just like the song Maya wrote last summer wasn't about me._ Josh tried to reassure himself. It was simply a coincidence he told himself once more as he drifted off to sleep. Well, at least he hoped it was.


	13. Lost and Insecure

**Another update? I know shocking, right? I have some free time so here I am.** **But anyways, thank you for all the reviews and support. I TRULY DO APPRECIATE IT. :D I know a story like this is hard to get through since: there are not many like this that tackle serious topics, it is pre-Joshaya, and lacks the moments we all know and love from them, but please hang in there. We are halfway through and good things come to those who wait (*cough* like Josh and Misty breaking up and like Josh accepting he likes Maya *cough*). As always please read and review and check out the sequel to Was it the Person or the Moment: Playing the Long Game. That story should be updated this weekend with a super-sized chapter to thank you all for the support. It truly means the world to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya was a mess literally and physically. The past few weeks were wearing out her out, but now that she was alone and had time to think as she packed, she could finally reflect on what had happened. Things had gotten out of hand that was for certain, but she never intended things to get this bad.

She understood she was in middle school and that high schoolers had it tougher, at least that's what she thought from what Josh told her, but it was hard to deal with what was going on inside her. The feelings that she was feeling. The thoughts she was thinking. It was new and she didn't know how to handle it. She supposed a way she could dissect this problem, despite all the others one she had left to solve, was to start at the beginning so she went back to when she became Riley to get Riley back.

Even though her plan had worked successfully: she had Riley and Farkle back. She couldn't help but feel that things had changed in some way. On the surface it seemed like everything was fine, but Maya knew better. As she took in her surroundings she knew something was out of place. Maybe it was the air, maybe it was the posters lining the wall, but she knew something wasn't quite right. That something was out of place. But since she didn't know what was wrong, Maya threw caution to the wind and proceeded about life as normal as she could until semi-formal season came around.

It was the week around semi-formals that Maya noticed the problems began to arise. As Riley kept on going on and on about she wanted Lucas to ask her, Maya had done her best to keep her cool but found herself struggling to. Yes, she understood that Riley was upset, but at the same time her and Lucas weren't officially together so she couldn't understand why Riley was expecting anything. _I mean who does that,_ she thought at the time trying to drown out Riley's babbling. _Expecting a boy to do something without any real confirmation about what they are._ _ **I'm never going to do that. It ridiculous and will only cause nothing but trouble.**_ She had firmly stated in her head and she plastered on a bright smile and tried to calm Riley down. Eventually after many reassurances and pats on the back, Riley was calm and heck when she thought Lucas was going to ask her she was ecstatic. Maya was relieved when she saw the flowers Riley was holding along with the dimming lights.

 _Finally! Her worrying can stop!_ Maya silent praised that Huckleberry had finally asked her best friend to the dance. But unfortunately, the cowboy didn't plan the big ask. Maya's face dropped when she saw a boy who was not Lucas ask Riley to the dance. It was none other than Charlie Gardner who had asked her naïve friend out. And much to Maya's dismay, she knew this would open up another can of worms for her to deal with.

And as Maya suspected, she was right. Soon, the conversation switched to Lucas to Charlie and Maya had to deal with the constant back and forth of what the bubbly brunette should do. Even when Riley had decided she was going to the dance, Riley couldn't stop chattering as they got ready. The blonde was ready to explode, but nonetheless she had tried to keep her cool as Riley chatted for hours in the background.

"I mean I like Lucas but what if Charlie isn't a bad guy? Maybe I should give him a chance. But then again, I wouldn't be in this mess if Lucas had only asked me," Riley began as she brought them back to the whole ordeal which caused Maya to slam her lip gloss down. That was it. Maya had enough. She had tried to be accommodating, but she had reached her boiling point. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough Riles! Gosh what's been done has been done! There's nothing you can do about. Just move on. There are bigger problems to worry about than obsessing over two guys who both want to take you to the dance. You should consider yourself lucky that anyone asked you. Just drop it," Maya exclaimed as she watched Riles gap at her in shock her sunny features paling in comparison to the yellow dress she wore.

The blonde watched as she struggled to regain her comparison as the brunette shook her head in confusion at her words. "Peaches I'm sorry but it's a big deal. Besides Farkle offered to take you," Riley offered as Maya shook her head. Unfortunately, Riley wasn't seeing what she was getting at so as usual Maya had to draw it out for her.

"No, that's not the point Riles. And yes, Farkle offered but he's Farkle. You have two guys who are interested in you who want to take you to the dance. That's a good thing. Must girls would die to be in your shoes. Instead of thinking about how lucky you are, instead here you are whining about how the one you wanted to take you didn't ask you. It's pathetic Riles," Maya complained a tinge of jealousy in her voice. Okay so maybe she jealous that Riley couldn't see how lucky she was, but Maya couldn't help it. Love evaded her like the plague, so if maybe by making her feelings obvious, Riley would apologize for being inconsiderate.

"It's not pathetic! Even Lucas knew we had an unofficial thing," Riley said defensively as Maya rolled her eyes. Okay so Riley didn't see her point. It was time to try a new strategy.

"Really then if it's unofficial how come Charlie Gardener asked you?" Maya asked waiting for Riley's response.

"Well he just didn't know…." Riles trailed off lost in thought as Maya quickly jumped in.

"Exactly! He didn't know! And just like he didn't know, anyone could just as easily ask Lucas out if they didn't know you and Lucas had an unofficial thing," Maya pointed watching realization dawn on her best friend's face. Bingo, Riley was starting to realize what she was getting it! Maya watched as Riley quickly shook her head trying to dismiss Maya's words.

"No, they wouldn't. Lucas likes me, he wouldn't do that to me," Riley defended as Maya smirked a mischievous gleam in her eye. It looked like she'd have to change her plan to get Riley to see the major flaw in her reasoning.

"Well what if someone did. What if they didn't care you guys had an unofficial thing and just wanted to get with him because they liked him. Then what would you do?" Maya asked as she watched Riley squirm. Originally, she was going to get on Riley's case but now that an opportunity had presented itself she was curious. **What would Riley do if someone stole Lucas from her?**

"I….I," Riley stammered unsure of what to say as Maya waited patiently. She had a feeling her answer would be good. "I think you are just upset that Lucas actually likes me and Josh doesn't like you," Riley blurted out as Maya gasped taken aback and hurt by the sudden outburst. That was not the answer she was expecting. Not by a long shot.

"Josh didn't say he didn't like me," Maya said defensively wavering at the tinge of hurt in her voice. "He just didn't say anything," she added hurt by her friend's statement. Maybe she had gone too far. Maybe she should've just dropped it and moved on like she normally did. What had possessed her to pick at this argument?

"Well that didn't stop him from dating other girls in the past despite your feelings for him," Riley pointed out as Maya swallowed trying to hold her ground. She would not cry. **She was Maya Hart and Maya Hart didn't cry at insults**. She had to pull herself together. She started this confrontation and she would end it. "Heck I wouldn't be surprised if he had a girlfriend right now. He stopped answering my phone calls and you know what that means," Riley added as Maya swallowed. No, she wouldn't believe it. Riley was probably making stuff up. She was just trying to get inside of her head.

"That doesn't mean anything Riles. He got into NYU and wants to keep his grades up. Maybe he's just busy," Maya argued as Riley shook her head.

"Doubtful. Besides I know something is up because he always answers my calls, but now he doesn't. He changed Maya and you know what my dad said: **people change people.** Something is up. He wouldn't do this on his own," Riley said as Maya turned away from her and took a jagged breath. She couldn't believe. No, she wouldn't believe it. The Josh she knew and liked would never act like that. There was something going on that no one else was seeing. But what?

Turning back around she sniffed and held her head high. " **I'll believe it when I hear it straight from him.** There is more to his sudden change in behavior than he is letting on. He just won't tell you," Maya said defiantly as Riley shrugged not believing what she was saying. Riley could do what she wanted, but Maya would not. Unless she had confirmation from Josh himself, she wouldn't fall victim to the assumptions. Even though Josh hadn't flat out told her about the girlfriends he had in the past, **the truth always came out from him. And until that day came, no matter how long it took, she wouldn't think any less of him.**

"Maybe but it's doubtful. He always goes AWOL whenever he gets girlfriends but he always calls me back. Always," Riley sniffed as Maya comforted her friend realizing Maya was indeed telling the truth. Riley's statement had only confirmed her suspicions that something was going on, but it was still undetermined what the cause was. However, one thing was crystal clear: **Josh was changing**. And for whatever reason that caused the change, it wasn't for a good one.

"Look I'm sorry Riles. Let's just drop this argument and forgive and forget. Our friendship is too important to be arguing over boys. It's clear you have a lot more going on and I didn't know. I'm sorry. Can we just go the dance?" Maya proposed anxiously awaiting her friend's reply. She knew it was a longshot considering she was out of line, but she sighed in relief as Riley wiped the stray tears that fell from her eyes and gave her watery style.

"Oh, course Peaches. Our friendship is too valuable to be ended over silly boy talk. It really is pathetic. I promise to keep it to a minimum," Riley vowed as Maya sighed in relief. She had killed two birds with one stone. Everything was back on track.

"Great let's go the dance!" Maya declared as they finished getting ready. Satisfied with their appearances, they were just about to head out the door when Riley paused and stared at Maya.

"Yes sunshine?" Maya asked staring at Riley eager to get to the dance. She hoped she wouldn't have any more problems. Her friendship with Riley meant the world to her.

"I just don't see why Josh keeps your distance from you, **you are such a good friend** ," Riley concluded as Maya giggled and pulled Riley out the door. She'd be lying if she didn't say her stomach did a flip flop. And she'd be lying if she said she also didn't wonder the same thing.

* * *

At the dance it seemed like the rest of her troubles would go away, but they didn't. As promised Riley did keep her promise to keep the boy talk to a minimum, at least as far as she knew. She was whisked away by Farkle when she saw the two boys heading towards Riley, she didn't want to be a part of that drama. After dancing with Farkle, she made her way to the punch bowl to get a drink when she overheard a conversation Mr. Matthews was having with his brother Eric. Curious she blended in with the crowd and started dancing with them as she tuned in.

"Has Josh answered any of your calls? He's been ignoring mine," Cory inquired as Eric shook his head.

"Nope. Wait he stills calls you? No fair I thought I was the cool brother!" Eric whined as Maya held in a giggle. Riley's other uncle Eric was cool. But not as cool as uncle Josh and for obvious reasons.

"Please I am cool. I invented cool," Cory declared as he struck a pose causing Maya to laugh as she quickly whipped her head around. She couldn't blow her cover. "But focus Eric! The reason why I ask is because Josh didn't answer my phone call. I was going to invite him to chaperone the dance. Last, I heard from him he wanted to come back in the city as much as he could, but judging from his actions he doesn't want to anymore. This is strange. But the most puzzling thing of all is that he didn't call me back. He always calls back," Cory finished. _So something is going on._ Maya mused glad that her suspicions were wasn't the only one experiencing new behavior from Josh. Something was going on, but the question was what?

"Maybe he realized that I am the far cooler brother and wanted to ignore your calls," Eric declared as Cory brought his hand to his face in frustration.

"Eric that's not the point!" Cory cried out in exasperation. "The point is-"

"Oh look somewhere I need to be!" Eric interrupted and ran towards the stage leaving Mr. Matthews to groan and walk off to where his friend Jack was.

 _So Boing was supposed to be here tonight?_ Maya digested as she twirled around the dance floor as the band started to play. _But he couldn't be since he didn't answer his phone. Now the real question is why is icing everyone out? What is causing him to push people away? And what is preventing him from being here in a tux tonight?_ Maya finished giggling at the last thought. She couldn't help it, she was smitten. Smiling she danced forward to the beat only to bump into no other than Huckleberry. Great her night was ruined.

"Hey, Hop a Long, shouldn't you be dancing with Miss Sunshine over there?" Maya asked as she danced around him gesturing to Riley who was dancing with Charlie Gardner. _Ugh Charlie. He's too nice._ She thought before turning back to Huckleberry. _But he still isn't as nice as Huckleberry. Charlie is a creepy kind of nice._

"I would but she's dancing with him," he sneered as Maya laughed. He was clearly jealous. It was cute. So maybe Riley was right that the cowboy liked her. But the real problem was that the cowboy still wasn't officially hers. He was still up for grabs. Anyone could still date him and possibly make him fall in love with them. Why couldn't Riley see that? It looked like she had to take matters into her own hands.

"Well hop a long go claim your woman and dance with her!" Maya declared and pushed Lucas towards the direction of her best friend. Looks like she was going to play match maker for the night. Watching, she watched Lucas dance towards the perky brunette. _Success!_ But unfortunately for her, Farkle got in the way and pushed Lucas right back to where Maya was much to her dislike.

"Ugh, Hop a Long, I hate to break it to you but you are still dancing with me," Maya pointed out hopping around the cowboy.

"Ugh no I'm not," Lucas stuttered out flustered as Maya laughed. He was just too easy. They continued to dance with each other until the end of the song where they went their separate ways. As they danced together, even though Maya wished she was dancing with Riley or Josh if he was there, she had to admit that dancing with Lucas wasn't **that** bad. But only just a little.

* * *

A few days after the dance Maya was hoping to just focus on why Josh was acting strange, but her plans came to a screeching halt when the school threatened to shut down the art program. At first, she wanted nothing more than to give up. Even though she had hope, she doubted it'd be enough to bring back the art program. There was no way. But Lucas wasn't having it. He defended her interest and declared that she should be happy which caused a "moment" as Zay liked to call it, to happen between them.

They just stared at each other and she softly thanked him because she was surprised he cared enough about interests and wanted her to be happy. She thought the moment meant nothing. They just stared at each other for a few seconds and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. She had seen Lucas give Riley looks that had far more love in them, so why was Zay bringing it up? Why was Riley giving her a strange look after her encounter with Lucas? But more importantly why did she think about it?

She had hoped after the brief staring contest she had with him that'd be it, but when Lucas called her the blonde beauty, another set of problems arose. As everyone raised their eyebrows at Lucas's statement, it caused more concern for the blonde. She had peered at Lucas curiously who only shrugged and turned back to Riles. She knew that he wasn't flirting with her and she knew that he had only eyes for the brunette, so why was Zay making a big deal about it after they had finished coming up with a way to say the art program? Why did her friend stare at her as if she didn't trust her? And more importantly why did she care what others thought?

Pushing her thoughts aside, she dedicated herself to solely saving to the art program. Her other problems would have to wait. With the help of her friends, they had made a very creative and convincing argument and as a result had won. She was happy and thankful. They had saved the thing that she cared the most about. She could continue to draw and paint whenever she pleased. She could go back to focusing on Josh. Everything was supposed to go back to normal.

But they didn't after her brief victory. Much to her dismay problem after problem arose among her small group of friends. Some of them include Riley getting bullied, her tying to make the cheer squad, her worrying if she could live up to being Cory and Topanga's daughters, and others among Zay, Lucas, and Farkle. Maya knew these problems didn't happen on purpose, so she threw herself into being there for her friends until things got better. And in the end things did get better and their problems were worked out, but another problem was arising in the mix: her and Lucas were getting closer. Although it seemed like nothing, it scared her. Due to the response others were giving her because of it. They were friends, nothing more nothing less but she didn't like looks her classmates were giving her in the halls. And she didn't like how Zay mouthed "Lucaya" every time he caught her hanging out with him. But more importantly, she didn't like the disappointment in her friend's face when she saw the two of them talking before turning to Riley.

Maya knew that she'd never do anything to do Riley. That all of her intentions were solely to help and protect Riley. She only became Riley back when the yearbooks came only to bring her back. She only had the confrontation she had with Riley before the dance to make Riley see that she had to do something with Lucas to make them official before it was too late. Even though she was still unsure about Lucas's intentions with Riley, she still wanted them to be together. So why was this happening? Why was everyone making a big deal out of her and Lucas? They weren't even a couple.

She knew the obvious thing would be to confront Riley and tell her she wanted nothing to do with Lucas and tell Zay to stop shipping them. But she was scared. Scared that if she did say something, those thoughts she had, the "moments" she had with Lucas wouldn't go from her mind. **And worse she was scared of what everyone would think.** She normally didn't care, but now she couldn't help it. It seemed like no matter what she did, she'd have to pay the price in some way which bothered her even more. The bottom line was that she didn't know what to do, but more importantly she didn't know if she could do anything.

"Peaches!" Riley sung out as Maya jumped snapping out of her thoughts as she finished packing. She had lost track of time. She didn't even realize what she was finished packing and forgot what she was packing for. "Are you finished packing? We need to hurry or else we are going to miss the train to surprise Lucas and Zay in Texas," Riley added as Maya meekly nodded zipping up her suitcase. She had almost forgotten that she had agreed to go to Texas with Farkle and Riley to support Lucas riding the bull. It was her and Riley's idea to sign him up to ride the bull to help him get over falling off Judy the sheep when he was younger. The plan was to let Lucas ride the bull and then have him come back to school with a trophy showing he had won. However, Riley being Riley, wanted to a go a step further and support the cowboy in person so she had begged her father asking if they go to Texas. Surprisingly, he agreed and that's how Maya found herself in her room packing what she needed for her trip.

"Of course! Let's go see Hop a Long actually be a cowboy!" Maya declared as she and Riley made their way out the door. Pausing, she glanced at the picture of her, Josh, and Riley from the Christmas party on her bulletin board before following her friend out of the apartment to meet Farkle outside.

 _Sorry Josh I wish I could focus on you right now and figure out why you are acting the way you are, but I can't._ She told herself as she Farkle, Riley, made their way to the train station to meet Zay and Lucas on the way to Texas. _I know you are confident on the outside but insecure within, but please don't lose yourself. I know it's hard but please don't._ She told herself once more as they boarded the train. _**Don't lose yourself…like I am**_ _._ She finished as the doors slide shut behind her and the train took off leaving New York and a part of herself behind.

* * *

 **Yeah it's about to get real. Also remember when I said how it should take about 6 chapters for the serious parts to begin? Yeah….it's going to happen in about 2 chapters now so I'd start grabbing tissues if you guys are ready to cry. And I'd grab something to celebrate a breakup that will happen in about 3-4 chapters. It's time to speed things up.**

 **Please Review! :D**


	14. Everybody's Fool

**And I am back! Sorry for the wait! I was working on Playing the Long Game, midterms which were terrible, and then I got sick afterwards. However, I am better now and have a break from exams so updates should hopefully be more consistent for a while.** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was interesting, yet challenging to write. You guys will learn why Josh was flaking on his family and will see a different side to him, so prepare yourself for that. It was definitely one of the most risqué chapters I have written for this story to date. Next chapter will focus on the Texas arc (I'm dreading it as much as you guys. I usually rewatch GMW episodes when I write a chapter based on an episode or arc so yeah, it'll be fun. Texas was hell for Joshaya and Rucas shippers so prepare yourselves). As always please read and review. You guys support means the world to me. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you all: so a huge thank you goes out to you all! Also check out Playing the Long Game if you guys want a pure Joshaya story. The next update for that should be either Sunday or Monday so keep an eye out for that. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were a blur to a Josh, literally. Everything was moving so fast. Within a blink of an eye, everything was happening so fast he couldn't believe how quickly time was passing. Between managing his time working on the yearbook, designing his bike, riding his new motorcycle, and learning new tricks after school he was beat. But regardless of the long hours he put into his hobbies and friends: he still loved it. He liked being busy, it gave him purpose. Like he mattered for once instead of just aimlessly going through life. Though the one thing he liked most of all was riding his motorcycle whenever he had the chance.

Nothing compared to the feeling of the wind whipping in is face as he cruised down the track. Or the rush he got when he practiced his tricks with Misty and Roscoe watching. Or how when he was done riding, he'd run his fingers on the miniature version of the Wild Side painting etched onto his bike. Yes, nothing compared to those things. Except maybe the few make out sessions he had with Misty, but regardless things were changing. Gone were the lazy days of September which then become the hectic days of October and into the chaotic days of November. At first Josh assumed his time would manageable, since he got into NYU early, but between dividing his time between the yearbook and his newfound hobby he found himself constantly occupied with the tasks he had to do. Often times, he found himself having to ignore the blast of his cellphone ringing or having to leave the journalism room a few minutes early in order to get one of the many things he needed done. It was a challenge, but he loved it. The feeling of being constantly busy gave him a rush as he embraced his new wild side physically and emotionally. Something good was happening: he could feel it.

Focusing his attention back to the present, Josh sat down at a computer in the journalism room editing a yearbook page for art. He had just gotten out of class and had rushed straight to the journalism room, his sanctuary, to put the finishing on the page he was assigned. Concentrating on adjusting the picture to his layout, he tried to tune out the crazy antics of one of his close friends, who was hyped up on from the Dunkin Donuts coffee he had brought Shane. Taking a mini break, he watched Shane play a Panic at the Disco song on his phone and began shaking his raven-haired locks around as the teen began singing along to the tune:

" _Cause it's Nine in the Afternoon,_

 _Your eyes are the size of the moon!_

 _You could 'cause you can so you do!_

 _We're feeling so good_

 _Just the way that we do_

 _When it's nine in the afternoon!_ _"_

Shane sung out loud as Josh rolled his eyes amusement. As per usual, Shane couldn't keep his music life out of the journalism room. Smirking, Josh grabbed a piece of notebook paper from the notebook by him, crumpled it up, and threw it at his friend in an effort to get him to focus.

"Hey this is the journalism room! Where serious work happens. Not band practice! There is no fun here! Get back to work Mr. Gray," Josh teased at his friend as Shane merely rolled his eyes at him in a joking manner. One of the things about Shane, besides being one his close friends and an amazing editor in chief, was that he was the lead singer in a band that he had started freshmen year called "The Great Divide." They had originally started out in the garage, where they had played a few small gigs here and there. However, all that changed 2 years later, when the band decided to play different styles of music compared to the classic pop rock they had grown accustomed to. Now, because of the change, "The Great Divide" had quickly grown. Their garage filled days were traded for playing at weddings and parties simply due to the band's diverse musical genres. Since then, their motto, as Shane had dubbed for them, was that they could play anything. Which the band literally could.

"Come on Mr. Yearbook editor let it slide! Besides I thought you'd go on easy on me since it was a Panic at the Disco song. You know how much you love Panic at the Disco," Shane prompted as Josh nodded in agreement. He had a valid point there. They were one of his favorite all time bands, besides Joy Division. But regardless of that fact, they had to focus. They had a yearbook to work on.

"True, but you might wake Mr. Hall," Josh pointed out gesturing to their adviser who napping in the office. Despite being 40, the journalism adviser had a thing for napping whenever he pleased.

"Always an excuse! You just don't want me to sing because you are jelly I didn't invite you to be a part of the band," Shane remarked as Josh rolled his eyes as he grabbed his Dunkin Donuts coffee cup and took a swig before speaking.

"And I seem to recall you begging me to be a part of the band because you were hesitant on asking Michelle to be in it because you were scared to see how it would test your newfound relationship. But as we both know, I said no because I was devoted to football at the time so you asked Michelle and thus the great divide was born!" Josh finished as Shane smirked.

"True and almost 4 years later we are still going strong. We are like the Civil Wars!" Shane proclaimed as Josh frowned.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't around anymore. Heck, I don't even think they are making music," Josh pointed out causing the raven-haired teen to roll his amber eyes at him.

"Okay fine, we are like a cross between Panic at the Disco with an Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova which are still respected to this day because of their duet "Falling Slowly." "The Great Divide" is like both groups since the boys and I play we play whatever music we want like PATD. However when me and Michelle sing, we sing some kick ass emotional duets," Shane explained as he began to drone on as Josh laughed turning his face back to the screen to work on page. As usual Shane was going off into how glorious the band was.

"You know you still are welcome to perform with us one day," Shane brought up bringing Josh out of his work to face the teen.

"I know, but I'll pass. The music life isn't my thing," Josh shrugged running a hand through his hair. It had gotten pretty long and he knew he had to do something with it once winter ended. He couldn't keep wearing beanies forever, despite how much they had come in handy.

"Says the boy who can write songs in his sleep. You have a gift. Use it Josh," Shane demanded as Josh merely shrugged. Yes it was true he was gifted in the arts. Well writing wise and music wise, he couldn't say much about drawing, but he just didn't feel the need to devote his life to it. It was a more of a hobby. _Like playing my guitar._ Josh thought as he frowned. He couldn't even remember the last time he played the guitar. He used to be so devoted to play his favorite instrument every day, but now he had hardly touched it. _Why haven't I played it in so long?_ Josh pondered guilt washing over it. _And better yet, why is it bothering me so much?_

"Maybe one day, but for now no. Besides you have the guys and Michelle to help you out writing songs," Josh pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can write one on my own. I always need help writing or else my songs go all over the place. Yesterday I rhymed underwear with Tupperware," Shane exclaimed as Josh winced. Despite Shane's musical abilities, it was evident the he was not gifted in the song writing department.

"Yeah ouch," Josh groaned as Shane nodded gesturing towards his yearbook page which Josh nodded in approval at as he saved the Marching Band page. _At least Shane is good at designing_

"But yeah. Like I said you are always more than welcome to play with. **Anytime you need back up instrumentals for a song or you need us to play somewhere, just give me a call and I'll do it no questions asked,** " Shane proposed as Josh nodded at his words believing his friend. He doubted he ever would. Him on stage singing his heart out? Yeah that'd happen right after pigs flying.

"Okay so I can see your doubts, but trust me on this. I will remember this for you. When you need to play a song that you wrote for a pretty girl and you need back up to make you sound even more awesome: I'll be there with the band to make you look good," Shane declared as Josh rolled his eyes. Again he highly doubted he'd be in that situation.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides I doubt that Misty will ever need me to serenade her. The girl likes music but she doesn't like me playing it despite how much she says she does. You know?" Josh asked as he turned to his friend who stayed silent. Frowning, he knew something was up with his friend. Shane was usually a chatter box, but lately he noticed that'd he'd grown quiet, like now. Usually he'd brush it off, but he had enough. He had to find out what was up.

"Dude what's wrong?" Josh asked as Shane meekly held up his hands in defense.

"Nothing bruh," he responded as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Ugh yeah there is something wrong. You are quiet and you never get quiet. Just tell me man," Josh demanded as Shane let out a long breath.

"Fine, but say I didn't warn you," Shane quickly muttered before raising his voice. "But yeah that offer wasn't for Misty Josh. My offer was for another girl you will find," Shane deadpan said. Josh stared at his friend shocked by his words. How could his friend think that about his girl friend? Surely he was mad!

"You are joking right," Josh scoffed watching Shane's expression remain unchanging. It was still solemn and serious. "How could you think such a thing," Josh continued on shaking his head in disbelief.

"I mean I get it. You really like her. She's the longest girlfriend you've had since Taylor. I get it. But….." Shane trailed off uncertain annoying the upset brunette. How could his friend be so sense? Why didn't he like Misty?

"But what? Just tell me!" Josh demanded tried of Shane beating around the bush. He just wanted to know what Shane really thought of Misty.

" **Because she's changing you**!" Shane said in exasperation as Josh stiffened at his outburst. "She's changing you dude. You're not the same person and you don't even see it," Shane pointed out shaking his head in disappointment. Josh sat there shocked wondering if Shane's words had any truth to them. Was he really changing?

"That's not true. I'm still the same person," Josh defended feeling a doubt of insecurity knaw at him. He knew he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts but what if Shane was right? What if he really was changing?

"Right," Shane scoffed. "Because the Josh I know would never raise his voice at me or leave yearbook early. You worked hard to get the Editor position and here you are you are leaving editing sessions from some chick who always shows up way before the time you get out. I'm calling it right now, she will pop up in the next 5 minutes and whisk you away. You know I'm right," Shane declared. Saving the yearbook page he was working on, Josh considered Shane's words. It was true that he worked hard to get the position of yearbook editor, but he didn't believe that he didn't work his butt off for the yearbook. Josh finished all his pages on time regardless of whether Misty whisked him away from his editing sessions. He honestly didn't see the big deal.

"I do work hard Shane. I have been working my ass off to get these pages done on time. No girl is going to change that. I always find time to get what I need to get done," Josh argued only for the raven-haired teen to shake his head.

"That may be true, you are a bad ass editor but the fact that you have to finish these spreads at home says a lot. You look like a zombie, even more than usual from staying up all night, to get those spreads done on time. Staying up every once and a while would be fine, but the fact that you have to do this constantly is not good. Especially since Misty isn't understanding enough to let you stay after to finish your work. Not even Michelle does that! She's understanding and is cool with me taking the time to get my work done. But no Misty just wants to spend every waking minute with you and do whatever SHE wants," Shane argued back as Josh bit his lip in irritation.

"It's not like. Besides she's my girlfriend and I do want to spend time with her. Besides as my brother said: people change people. There's nothing wrong with people changing. I got a new hobby out of meeting her and do things differently now. So what? Everything is getting done on time," Josh pointed out harshly surprised that Mr. Hall the adviser was not awake since he and Shane were arguing loudly. But then again, as Shane pointed out, their teacher could sleep through anything.

"Although that is true, you have not changed for the better. Do you even hear yourself now? Trying to justify loosing sleep in high school. This is the time you are supposed to be sleeping as much as you can before college. That's when you are supposed to be sleep deprived, not now. This is the cake walk before we go to hell. Not only are you ruining your sleep schedule, but you are also pushing your friends and family away. When was the last time you talked to your family? Especially your niece? Last I heard you were going to go chaperone at her school dance a few weeks ago and did you? No. You were too busy hanging out with Misty riding your motorcycle which you can literally do at any other time. Middle school dances only happen once in a lifetime. Or take last week for example, Andrew and I wanted to get together with you to all hang out since he had some free time, but did we? No! You didn't answer your phone. You never answer your phone. Do you have any idea how difficult to get a hold of you these days?" Shane asked him.

Josh merely stared at his friend shocked by his accusations. Was what Shane had said true? Did he really change so much that he was pushing his loved ones away? He shook his head trying to mentally and physically get that thought out of his head. No, it wasn't true. At least he didn't _intentionally_ mean to push them away. He had just been really busy. Maybe he could have tried harder to reach out to his brother and explain why he couldn't chaperone at the school dance, but he didn't. He had been busy working on a story for the yearbook and had fallen asleep that night after going out with Misty. And yeah maybe he could have called Andrew back and see what time he wanted to hang out, but he was busy hanging out with Roscoe designing his bike. Surely Andrew would have more free time coming up soon. Right?

"I've just been busy…." Josh defended weakly trying to justify his excuses as Shane merely glared at him in annoyance.

"Exactly my point! Because of Misty! So either you tell Misty you need more time to do your things. And if she doesn't give you the time then-" Shane went on only for Josh to cut interrupt. He officially had enough.

"Or what? Maybe I'm fine with how things are! Maybe I like being busy! Maybe it gives me purpose. And have you ever stopped to think that I am happy?" Josh asked.

"But is being busy worth choosing your girlfriend over friends and family? And yeah maybe you are happy but is it worth it when you have to make sacrifices and change who you are? I don't even know who you are these days," Shane admitted as Josh scoffed in annoyance.

"I'm me. I'm Josh and there's nothing you can say or do that will make me doubt that," Josh responded firmly watching as the brooding teen became lost in thought, before clearing his throat and speaking.

"You sure about that? You can fool yourself, but you can't fool me **. What is it going to take for you to see that you are lying to yourself?** If you want to be like that fine, but here is something I have to say that I know you will listen to since I am always right about these things. **I don't like Misty,** " Shane stated firmly as Josh stiffened. His friend Shane had said that about all of the previous girlfriend's Josh had had. It was a statement he found himself believing despite all the previous claims Shane had recently made about him. Of all the times he had said that, those girls had turned out to be nothing, but trouble. Yet, Josh hoped that Shane was just messing with him. That Shane was just trying to hit a nerve and get him to believe him and dump Misty. He was sure of it.

"You say that about all the girls I talked to or have dated," Josh defended uselessly.

"That may be true, well at least for the girls you dated. Those girls at the party you went to with Andrew at NYU are great. Your niece is awesome and her best friend Maya, the one who threw you the surprise birthday party, is amazing. The fact that a fourteen-year old girl who cares enough about you threw you a party and invited all your friends and family to it not only shows she likes you, but shows that she is interested and respects your interests. **That's the type of girl you should be dating.** Someone who encourages you to be yourself and brings out the best in you. That's the type of change you need. Not this. Heck I have said this once and I have said this again: **I like Maya.** You need to date someone like her. Heck I bet if it weren't for that age difference you would be dating her and you wouldn't be in this mess," Shane concluded confidently leaving Josh speechless.

Trying to open his mouth to speak, Josh sat their flabbergasted not sure what to say. He tried to think of something, anything, to say or speak to deflect Shane's words, but alas nothing came to mind. The only thing that came to mind were those words: I like Maya. He knew his other friends liked her because she was cool, but the fact that Shane had admitted it and he was accurate at predicting the outcome of his relationships spooked him. Were his words true? Would he be dating the spunky blonde if the age difference weren't an issue? Would he be a different person than the person he was today? He wondered as he sat there frozen trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

 _I can't think about that possibility. I can't. First the painting, now this. I can't think about her. It's wrong. I have a girlfriend who I like. I can't get wrapped up on the things that I didn't do, I have to ,focus on the things that I did do._ Josh thought as another terrible idea popped into his head. _But what if what I'm doing is wrong?_ He asked himself as the sound of approaching him interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh hey Misty," Shane grumbled as he turned away from him and back to the computer screen to work on another spread. Josh looked up to see the dirty blonde-haired beauty her messenger bag in tow and motorcycle boots on her feet. She was beautiful, that was for certain, but an uneasy feeling came over Josh as Shane's words from earlier echoed in his mind _: "I don't like her."_ Was Shane predicting the future?

"Josh you ready to go? Roscoe is waiting for us at the bike park. Come on!" Misty urged as Josh stared at her unsure what to do. A part of him knew he should stick up for himself and argue that he should stay behind and do his work. But another part, the one occupying him, couldn't say anything.

"Just go Josh," Shane answered for him bitterly waving him off. "I'll just finish up here and you can finish up whatever you have left at home. Just bring the completed pages to class tomorrow so Mr. Hall can go over them," Shane said without looking at him. It was official: one of his friends was mad at him.

Mumbling a quick "thank you" Josh saved his spread onto the flash drive and packed his things up into his messenger bag leaving the classroom with Misty feeling lighter.

 _Maybe I am just overreacting._ He thought as his handed clasped into Misty's as the headed to the school parking lot to his car. _I'm still me_. He concluded as the shrill ring of a cell phone erupted from his pants pocket. Digging into his Levis pocket, he extracted his iPhone he saw a phone call from Riley at which he quickly hit ignore and put on silence. Dropping his phone into his messenger bag, he smiled at Misty who smiled at him back as they reached his car.

 _I'm still me._ He told himself as he ignored the guilt arising from his stomach from not answering his niece's phone call. _I'm still me. I just didn't want to talk to Riley right now that's all._

* * *

The same cycle occurred for the next couple of days after the conversation Josh had with Shane. It'd start and always end the same: Josh would go after school to the journalism room to edit pages or work on stories for about 15 minutes, he'd talk to Shane for a little bit, and then Misty would come and whisk him away. Day after day, the same routine occurred only Josh started to notice that Shane would talk to him less and less. Even Michelle, Shane's girlfriend, was ignoring him and only talked to Shane when she popped by the journalism room. Regardless, he found himself growing closer to Misty and Roscoe through their riding sessions and the time they spent together. Especially with Misty as he had recently introduced her to his parents, who approved much to his delight of his new girlfriend.

 _Shane was wrong._ He thought smugly as he had led her into room after talking with his parents in which she promptly closed the door and launched into a heated make out session with him. _My parents like her. That must mean she is a good influence._ He concluded ignoring the doubt that plagued his mind all the while. _She is a good influence_ he had told himself despite the fact she glared at the letterman he wore to school one day which resulted in him not wearing it to school. _She just wants me to make sure that I don't ruin it_. He defended, ignoring the disappointment he felt from not wearing a jacket he worked so hard to get and instead had to wear a motorcycle one.

 _She is a good influence_ he had told himself as she had grabbed his cellphone while they made out one time and hit ignore to a call which was probably from Riley. She just wants me to focus on her he had concluded at the time. After all, they were together, he had to pay attention to her. He defended, pushing away the guilt he felt from being a bad Uncle.

 _She is a good influence_ he told himself as he currently watched Roscoe and Misty do tricks on the track. They were at the bike park track practicing tricks as they usually did, as Josh suppressed a yawn trying not to show how tired he was. He had to admit the lack of sleep was catching up to him, but he silently thanked the lord it was Friday and that he could sleep in the next few days. He could finally get some rest and he could put off working on yearbook stuff for a bit.

 _Shane was wrong._ He smugly thought resting his arms on the motorcycle's handle bars. _I can have it all: a hobby and be a kick ass yearbook editor. Sleep is for the weak. Besides this is good practice for college._ He concluded smirking as the self-doubt came over him once again. _But why am I having doubts?_ He wondered thinking of Shane's words. He liked Maya out of all the girls he dated and was currently dating. Why did it matter what he thought when he had his parent's approval? Why did it plague his mind? Josh groaned burying his face in his arms.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._ He commanded yet he found his mind going back to the exact time Shane had said he liked Maya out of all the girls Josh had been with: at the surprise party she threw him.

 _ ***beginning of flashback***_

" _So you are the legendary Shane that ate all of the chips?" Maya inquired as Josh watched the tiny blonde interrogate his friend. They had just entered the kitchen right after he had thanked the tiny blonde for throwing the party and were now staring at Shane who had crumbs all over his face. Josh watched in amusement as the raven-haired teen tried to hide his cheeks full of tortilla chips who eventually swallowed and sheepishly grinned._

" _I can't help it. I'm a growing boy!" Shane protested as Michelle rolled her eyes at him teasingly._

" _Babe you are already are 5'10 please don't grow anymore," the raven-haired beauty teased as she tried to hold in a laugh._

" _Well if it's consolation you guys are all taller than me, so I don't think you need any help in the growth department," Maya joked causing Josh to grin as his friends bust out into laughter. Despite being fourteen she really meshed will with his group of friends. Not that it matters. It doesn't matter. He told himself over and over again. It was like a mantra. A mantra that reminded him not to act out on his feelings._

" _Funny girl! Say Josh who is this?" Shane asked him. Josh opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by Andrew who answered for him._

" _Oh that's Maya. She's in middle school and is his niece's best friend along with being one of his good friends," Andrew quickly said as Josh glared at his best friend in disbelief. Was Andrew trying to embarrass him? He thought feeling his cheeks heat up as Maya ducked her head shyly at Andrew's words. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who felt affected by them._

" _Middle school really? Dang I thought you were at least a freshman in high school. You seem so mature for you age. After all you planned this party for Josh here. That takes real guts," Michelle commented clearly impressed by the blonde's work._

 _He watched as Maya shot him a knowing look, a "see I'm too young" one before turning to face Michelle. The blonde really wasn't afraid to show how she was feeling. He silently admired her for that as he dug his hands in his pockets. If only he wasn't afraid to do the same. If only he was_ _ **allowed**_ _to do the same without feeling weird for doing so._

" _Thanks Michelle that means a lot. I got held back when I was younger so that's why I'm still in middle school. But in the end, it was worth because I get to go through life with my friends," Maya explained as she gestured towards Riley, Lucas, and Farkle who smiled gratefully at her. "And I can't take all the credit. Riley and them did help out. They called you guys up and set things up. I just lured Josh out of the apartment," Maya shrugged as if it was nothing to which Josh found himself disagreeing with. Maya had gone through a lot of trouble. She deserved to know how much of a big deal it was._

 _Shane must have been thinking the same thing because he quickly spoke preventing Josh from saying anything. "I actually beg to differ. You planned the whole thing knowing our pal was upset when you could've let him mope on the couch watching mushy teen shows and romantic comedy movies. Not everyone does that. Especially Josh's sorry excuse of an ex and sorry Josh I know it's too soon but I'm trying to make a point. The bottom line is that what you did is a big deal and we all appreciate you planning this party and inviting us down here. What is very cool in my book._ _ **I like you**_ _, don't change your ways. Stay spontaneous. You are a good person," Shane said causing the tiny blonde to gasp in surprise along with Josh. Shane had just said he liked Maya and not in an "I like you, like you" way but in a respected kind of way. His friend was known for predicting the outcomes in his relationships, so for him to say this was huge._

 _But why is this huge? Nothing will happen. Josh told himself watching as the blonde finally gather the courage to speak._

" _Thanks. I never will," Maya replied as Shane shot her a thumbs up._

" _Great. Now considering I ate all the chips, I think I'll go buy more to make up for it and to thank you for doing this kind deed for my friend," Shane announced which earned a cheer from him and his friends. It looked like they wouldn't be chipless at the party anymore! Josh watched as Shane and Michelle went off to buy some chips which lead to the group disbanding for a bit._

" _Your friends seem cool," Maya noted as Josh nodded glad she thought that. Not that I care. He quickly added in his head. Not that it matters._

" _Yeah they are. I wouldn't be friends with them if they weren't," he admitted staring at Maya the unexplained feelings washing over him again. He didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He had to keep these feelings in check._

" _Haha true, But, yeah Shane seems cool especially. He especially has a way with words. Like he can call the shots," Maya remarked causing Josh to agree with her silently. He sure does. Josh mused. Shane had called the shots on his past girlfriends, but now here was Shane calling the shots on Maya. Now the real question is, Josh thought as he and Maya launched into a conversation about the Red Planet Diaries, was Shane onto something or was he simply making a prediction?_

 _*_ _ **end of flashback***_

"Josh are you ready?" Misty called out as Josh jumped siting straight up on his bike. It appeared he had dozed up on his bike. He really did need to get more sleep.

"Yup," Josh quickly replied as he put on his helmet and started his bike up. Carefully he rode his bike to where Misty and Roscoe were at prepared to listen to their instructions on how to do the trick.

As Misty began to describe in detail how to do wheelies, Josh tried his best to pay attention but found himself zoning in and out. _Come on Josh focus._ He told himself as he tried his best to look alert and attentive. _Pay attention. You can't mess up. You have to be able to nail this trick._ He chanted in his head as he thought about how Misty and Roscoe easily did the trick. But then again, maybe he could easily do the trick as well. Misty and Roscoe had no problems, so surely he could do the same. _What could go wrong? I have my helmet on._ He concluded as he listened to Misty go over the steps of the trick once more. He had this.

"You got that babe?" Misty inquired as Josh nodded. He had the trick in the bag. Rolling his shoulders back, Josh turned his bike back on and rode down the track preparing to do the trick.

 _Okay just like Misty said find your center._ He told himself as he positioned himself on the bike so he was balanced. _Put the bike into first gear._ He told himself as he did so feeling the wind blow around him. He was entering the wild side. _Pop the clutch._ He did so feeling the upper part of the bike lift off the ground. Josh gasped in amazement! He was doing it! He was actually doing it! Josh celebrated for a brief moment until he panicked realizing he didn't know how to stop. Trying not to freak out, Josh tried to put the whole motorcycle on the ground but failed miserably. The next few seconds happened in slow motion to Josh. One second he was doing a wheelie. The next, he lost his grip on the bike and he fell off sliding against the rough asphalt in the process. And the next thing he knew, Josh watched as his bike toppled sideways coming to a stop.

"Josh!" Misty and Roscoe screamed racing towards him as Josh watched them, gritting his teeth in pain. _Fuck this hurts!_ He thought taking deep breathes trying to control the pain on his left side. The asphalt had literally rubbed him the wrong way. He tried his best not to wince as he sat up feeling a sharp pain shoot up his side. Tugging his shirt down, he winced feeling the shirt rub against his skin uncomfortably.

 _Yup that hurt._ He told himself as Misty kneeled down next to him concerned evident in her eyes as Roscoe squatted down next to them.

"Babe are you okay?" Misty asked as Josh mustered up the best smile he could thankful he was wearing a helmet. He was in pain. But he couldn't let them know. At least his helmet would conceal that.

"Of course I'm okay," Josh joked lightly as Misty sighed in relief hugging him as he tried not to wince. "Now I know what not to do," Josh teased as Roscoe laughed lightly.

"Well that's for certain. Luckily you and your bike didn't take that bad of hit. It's a good thing you wore a helmet despite Misty saying you didn't need one. Regardless of what she says: always wear one. It just may save your life. You are still new and are in training. However, we should call it a day. Hurt or not you need your rest," Roscoe advised him as Josh sighed in relief. He had to admit he was beat, literally.

"Yeah I'm beat," Josh said as Misty lightly slapped him not pleased by the joke. _Right I'm literally beat._ He remembered as he got up preparing to go home. Suddenly the thought of doing nothing for once seemed very appealing. He had enough of the wild side for one day.

* * *

Misty had followed him home on her bike to make sure he had gotten there safely. Entering his house, he shot his parents a quick hello as he went upstairs Misty hot at his heels. Even though he appreciated her concern, he wished she would leave. He needed to be alone. He felt like he was about to burst into tears from the pain at any second. Despite putting on a great act, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

"So are you sure you okay?" Misty asked once more as Josh nodded set down his helmet on his dresser and dropped his bag on the floor. When was she going to take a hint?

"I'm sure I'm fine," Josh assured her as convincingly as he could. He really just wanted to be alone.

"Good," Misty said. With smirk etched on her face she shut the door and immediately jumped on him causing them to fall back onto the bed. Josh yelped in pain and in surprise at the sudden action as Misty's lips traveled all over his face "Then I can make you feel even more better," she whispered huskily as her lips connected with his. Josh tried to his best to lose himself in the kiss, she was his girlfriend after all and she was only trying to cheer him up. However, as one of her free hands ghosted over his crotch and reached for his belt buckle, he panicked. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed as he pushed Misty off of him and sat up quickly trying not to grimace in pain. Any guy he knew would die at the opportunity to be in the position he was in, yet here he has denying the chance to take things to the next level. What was wrong with him?

"Josh? What the hell?" Misty whispered yelled at him smoothing out her blonde hair. "I was trying to make you feel better!" she exclaimed annoyance etched on her face.

"I just wasn't ready," Josh admitted watching Misty look at him like he was an idiot. Evidently that answer wasn't good enough, so he had to think of something better to say and quick. "It's just been a long day and I want to give you the full attention you deserve. Besides I don't want any next steps we take to be rushed. I respect you enough to wait," Josh explained watching in relief as Misty's expression softened as he ignored the guilt that arose in his stomach. Whatever he had said and the look he gave her worked. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why was he lying? Why couldn't he just be honest with her? But as she watched the girl before him grin, her face turning as pink as the shirt she was wearing, he knew. He couldn't let her down. Heck he didn't want to let anyone down.

"Oh, that makes sense and is really sweet of you. Not many guys are like you Josh Matthews. Don't you ever change," the dirty blonde gushed as Josh grimaced at the word change. _But maybe I have._ He told himself as he agreed to walk Misty out of the room and see her that Sunday. She kissed him on the cheek as he bid her farewell as he entered back inside his of his house eager to get back into his room. He had just reached the foot of the stair steps when a voice called his name stopping him in his tracks.

"Josh!" his mom called out as he couldn't help but groan. What now? It seemed like the universe was conspiring against him to go to his room for much needed rest.

"Yes," he answered turning in annoyance to see his mom and dad emerge from the kitchen eyeing him rather suspiciously.

"Josh you look rather beat. Is everything okay?" his dad inquired as Josh instantly nodded not wanting to raise any suspicions, he was just wanted to leave already. Without a second thought, he mustered up the best smile he could and answered his dad's question as convincingly as he could.

"Yeah everything is fine. I've just been busy working on the yearbook designing pages and stuff. I have a deadline to meet and I've just spent every waking minute working on it. Not to mention I've been hanging more with Misty and Roscoe so we've been riding more which can get rather exhausting," Josh explained watching in surprise as his parents believed him. It was crazy how good he was getting at lying.

"Ah makes sense. I understand how dedicated you are the yearbook so work away. And Misty is a lovely girl. It's great that you have found someone to spend your time with," his mom gushed as Josh let out a sigh in relief. He was safe!

"And as for the motorcycle riding be careful son. It can be dangerous at times,so always stay safe and make smart decisions. **We don't want you getting hurt now okay?** " his dad informed as Josh swallowed the lump in his throat. _Oh if they only knew._ Josh thought trying to keep the smile on his plastered on. _They'd be so disappointed._ He thought feeling guilty. Why did he have to lie?

"Yeah of course _ **. I promise.**_ Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go to my room and shower and sleep. I'm pretty beat," Josh told his parents truthfully. At least not everything coming out of his mouth would be a lie.

"Okay honey, go get your rest. After the week you have had you need it. I'll save you some leftovers when you are ready to eat," his mom told him as they both headed back into the kitchen. Not taking any chances, Josh quickly bounded up the stairs and entered the room locking his door behind him.

Shaking in discomfort, he went to his computer and turned on Spotify letting the music play as he quickly gasped in pain. Feeling tears leak out of his eyes, he peeled off his motorcycle jacket and headed into his bathroom flipping on the lights as he looked at himself in the mirror. Ignoring his disheveled hair and pale skin, he lifted his shirt gasping at the sight he saw. A large pink burn covered his left side along with a few patches of dried blood on the wound. Taking deep breathes, he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower wincing as the warm water cascaded down his aching body.

 _I am fine._ He told himself ignoring the tears falling from his eyes as he tried to wash off the wound. _I am fine. This is nothing._ He told himself wincing as the soap and water made contact with his wound. _I am fine._

 _You're not in pain._ He told himself as he dried himself off, shaking as he put on a new set of clothes saving his shirt for last. _This is only a burn you are okay._ He reassured himself ignoring the tears that never ceased to stop falling as he grabbed the Neosporin and gauze to treat his wound. _I am Fine._

 _I am fine._ He told himself cleaning the wound yelping in pain as he applied Neosporin as he tried not to double over in pain. _I AM FINE._ He repeated gritting his teeth as he stood up, fighting his tears. _I AM FINE._

 _I am fine. This wound is nothing._ He told himself as he wrapped his wound in bandages and ignored the blood-soaked gauze in threw in the trash. Grabbing a Tylenol bottle, he shook a few pills into his hand and swallowed, chasing them down with a swig of water. _I am fine._ He told himself as he turned off the light in the bathroom he padded back into his room and slipped on a t-shirt trying to stay calm as he got under the cover to his bed still in tears.

 _I am fine._ He chanted over and over in his head staring at his reflection in the mirror as he attempted to sleep. _I am fine._ He told himself once more before letting out a sob as he caught sight of his bloodshot eyes in his mirror. Josh couldn't believe he didn't notice them earlier. He couldn't believe what he had failed to see what now would haunt, no would scar him. Shane was right: he didn't even recognize himself anymore. The pale skin and longish hair he could handle, but when he saw his eyes, something that usually gave himself away, he broke down. His eyes, **they held no emotion.** He had become a liar. He was lying to not only his friends, but to himself. He was **not fine.**

 _Except that I'm not fine._ He thought shaking from the pain as he buried his face in the pillow as "You Found Me" by the Fray played in the background. _I'm not fine. I don't even know what's happening to me anymore. I don't even know who I am anymore._ He concluded as turned away from the mirror staring at the wall trying to control his breathing. It was then he vowed that he didn't want to look at the mirror anymore. He didn't recognize that person. He no longer wanted to see who he had become.

Finally getting his breathing under control, Josh felt his eye lids droop as he found himself drifting off to sleep. _Surely things can't get worse_. He thought as the pain killers kicked before he slipped into the unconsciousness. _Can they?_

* * *

 **Next: Texas.**

 **Then it begins…. (aka New Year's Eve Eve).**


	15. Deep in the Hart of Texas

**AND I AM BACK! :D Sorry it's been decades but school was ugh and I'd much rather give you guys quality chapters than crappy ones, so again I am sorry. However, I am back and am on break for a month so I am ready to crank out the updates. Thank you everyone for the support and the waiting. It truly means the world to me. :) Now without further ado, here is the next chapter which is the Texas arc. I tried to sprinkle in as much Joshaya as I could so hopefully its not too bad (I'm very proud of the parallels and ending of this chapter, surprisingly). The next chapters will have more Joshaya especially chapter 17 *hint the chapter everyone has been waiting for hint*. So as always read and review, feel free to harass me if I don't update in a week (I'm on break down from school so literally I have no excuse. Sometimes I just sleep too much, so literally you guys just spam me if I don't update within a week). Also I recommend listening to the song "Everybody Lies" by Jason Walker. It was kind of the inspiration for this chapter.**

 ***A/N: after some reviews I went back to edit parts of the campfire scene. This is a Joshaya story not a Lucaya one, so I had to tone it back a bit. I never intended to make the scene worse than the show's version so I apologize for that. For those who already read the chapter, you'll notice some differences if you go back and reread the scene. Remember Maya is confused slightly right now so it'll take awhile for her to sort through her feelings. The truth will be revealed soon guys so please bare with me.***

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Lost: unable to find one's way._ Was the first thing that came to Maya's mind when she first stepped foot in Texas. She knew when she stepped on that train she was lost, but as she stepped off she had no idea what she was doing anymore. Plastering a smile on her face so no one could see her distress, she followed Riley around who persuaded her they should spend their money Texas style clothes. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ Maya thought as they parted ways with the boys to go shopping. _Shopping can solve most problems._ Maya mused as they went out to buy clothes. _And it can be a distraction._ Maya finished as they hit the shops. The new clothes would be a distraction from how she was feeling.

 _I mean buying new clothes has worked once before_. Maya told herself as she adjusted her turquoise vest as Riley did her hair in the guest bedroom of Pappy Joe's house. _So surely new clothes can turn things around._ Maya concluded as she stole a glance at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked pretty good which was a confidence booster. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed Riley's hand and opened the door entering the main room to where the boys and Pappy Joe were at.

"Well, look at you two little darlins," Pappy Joe drawled gesturing to the two of them as Maya smirked feeling all eyes on them. Yup the new clothes were a good distraction.

"Hm. I told you this was a good way to spend all of our allowance money on the first day," Riley gushed as Maya simply surveyed the eyes were on them. She knew that Farkle and even Zay would be staring at them, she had an inkling that the boys liked them. However, Lucas staring at them was surprising. She knew of course that he would stare at Riley, he was a Huckleberry after all, but it was the staring at her that concerned her. It made her feel uncomfortable. It was a feeling she couldn't quite explain or understand herself.

"Quit looking at us Huckleberry," Maya exclaimed gesturing to the cowboy who silently watched her and Riley. _For real stop._ She silently pleaded to the cowboy. _I don't know what to make of this._

"I'm sorry Maya," Lucas began averting his gaze from Riley to her. "You look good," the Texan said sincerely as Maya bit her lip unsure how to decode the situation. He wasn't blushing, but she could tell by his sea green eyes that he truly meant what he said. _It doesn't mean anything._ The blonde told herself as she struggled to reply. _Yet why do I feel strange?_

"Oh, thanks," Maya finally said softly as Riley did a double take between her and Lucas. She obviously was noticing something and Maya hated it. _Nothing is happening Riles._ She silently pleaded to her best friend. _At least I think so._ She finished guiltily as the cowboy pipped up once more.

"Yeah, you both look good!" Lucas reassured them once more only more so to Riley which calmed Maya down. She silently thanked Lucas as she watched a slight blush appear on his cheeks as he complimented her best friend. _It's nothing._ Maya told herself. _Everything is fine._ She convinced herself once more ignoring the uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

Maya felt more like herself after sitting in the makeshift bay window with Riley and making Cletus "Huh-Huuuuuuuurrrrrr!" in Lucas's face. Maybe she really was overreacting. Maybe Lucas staring at her meant nothing. Maybe she really was fine.

 _But he stared at me._ Maya said once more to herself as she and Riley walked around outside the rodeo event, watching many other competitors getting ready to compete. Sure, some boys stared at her such as Farkle and Zay, but this was the first time Lucas really stared at her. _It's not like how he stares at Riles. He always tries to hide the blush on his face when he does. However, when he stared at me it was different. Like how an artist observes a painting: paying attention to detail. What does it mean?_ The blonde pondered running a hand through her hair in frustration.

 _It's different. Just like how Josh stares at me when he pretends he doesn't._ Maya thought a tiny smirk starting to form on her face. _He stares at me like how an artist stares at a painting only, it's not like Lucas. Josh's stare makes me feel different._ Maya concluded a memory coming to her mind.

 ***** _ **Beginning of flashback***_

 _Glaring at the brunette who broke Josh's heart who stepped off the train. Maya took a deep breath and let go of the rail she was sharing with Farkle and walked over to the upset teen._

 _Yes, I promised Riley's dad I'd go on this double date. But I don't think he'd appreciate knowing his little brother was upset when I could've done something to cheer him up. Maya concluded as she cautiously approached him and grabbed the rail. And besides when you care about someone, you'd do anything in your power to comfort them. Maya thought noticing how she was merely inches away from her crush. Even if they don't like you back._

 _Looking up at the ceiling of the subway, she immediately felt his gaze and a sharp intake of breath before a questionable "Maya?" come from the blue-eyed boy_

 _Tilting her head and mustering the best smile she could, she smiled at Josh feeling slightly nervous at his gaze. Josh normally stared at her, but this time it was different. He stared at her as if she was interesting. As if she were a work of art that intrigued him which was a big deal to her since she was an aspiring artist. It was a new development that Maya didn't want to miss._

" _So, she pulled that three years-older thing on you, huh?" Maya asked causally referencing the statement she said earlier to him. On one hand the irony was uncanny. He was turned down just like he always did to her. But on the other hand, it upset her. She hated seeing him upset. Despite him not reciprocating her feelings, she was willing to do anything to cheer up the teen,_

" _Yeah, yeah," Josh began chuckling his face turning pink which the blonde found cute. "I really put myself out there," Josh finished meeting her steady gaze sheepishly. Maya then smirked as she causally swung around the rail. Josh had finally realized how Maya had put herself out there when talking to him. And because of that realization, Maya could tell how sorry Josh had felt about turning her down so harshly. Who knew rejection could get the boy to open his eyes? Maya mused as she opened her mouth to reply to Josh_ _ **. If only he didn't have to get hurt all the time to realize what was right in front of him.**_

" _Oh, I'm sure I couldn't possibly identify with your pain," Maya began as she sat down next to Josh, who surprisingly made room for her. "Cavemen? Footprints? Hold hands?" she asked hoping to ring a few bells in the teen's head._

" _Hurts, doesn't it?" Josh asked huskily his gaze intense as Maya nodded. There he was staring at her again making her feel nervous and giddy like she had been earlier. Only this time, she was determined to stay cool._

" _A little bit, yeah," Maya admitted without a second thought. It was her life. Hope was for suckers after all. She watched as the 17-year old bite his lip before responding._

" _I'm sorry," Josh apologized his ocean blue eyes a mixture of regret which surprised the blonde. She had hoped Josh would understand where she was coming from, but this was more than what she asked for._

" _It's okay you are forgiven Boing. It's life," Maya responded shrugging in response._

" _So how do you deal with it?" Josh asked changing the subject as she leaned forward resting her hands on her skirt and tight clad legs._

" _Well, me, I've got this dungeon of sadness," Maya began a devious smile etching it's way onto her face as she felt Josh's gaze on her head boring into her head._

" _Oh yeah? You got me in there?" Josh teased as Maya leaned back against her seat as she turned to face the teen. She almost forgot to breath as she noticed the goofy grin on his face, his ocean blue eyes that she always got lost in lighting up._

" _Oh yeah. You and a whole flock of ballerinas," Maya answered mischievously as Josh's smile grew wider. Mission accomplished: Boing is happy. She thought happily grinning as she crossed one leg over the other in triumph._

" _Hmmm I just may have to borrow your dungeon of sadness idea. You know to put Sophie in," Josh quickly said referring to the girl who shot him down._

" _Hey if it makes you feel better. Go for it," Maya encouraged glad to see the older teen happy. Mission accomplished. She thought gleefully waiting to see what Josh would say next._

" _Yeah," Josh began trailing off before speaking up once more. "What you brings you on the subway? Are you stalking me now?" Josh teased as Maya rolled her eyes in amusement._

" _Pfffft please Boing even I wouldn't resort to that. But no, if you most know Riley and cowboy over there are going on a date. However, your brother wouldn't let them go on it unless it was a double date, so I volunteered to go on a date with Farkle to bring those two crazy kids together," Maya explained earning a nod of approval from the teen._

" _I see. What a great thing for you to do. You're such a great friend," Josh said as Maya looked down and bit her lip at his compliment, it was sweet like him. Maya lifted her head, just as Josh did his cheeks slightly flushed causing hers to heat up as well. He was staring at her again, only he was checking her out and she had caught him in the act. At least that's what she thought as she struggled to say or do anything to break the awkward tension._

" _Ugh," she began unsure what to say as the subway came to a stop. They had reached another stop and judging by how Josh looked towards the doors he was going to get off._

" _I better go," Josh murmured as Maya nodded. She understood. Good things couldn't last forever. "And by the way," Josh began before getting up causing her to perk up. "You look good. You always do, but 84% looks nice on you," Josh sincerely said causing the blonde to stare at him curiously. How did he know? Without another word, she watched the older teen get up and leave the subway glancing back ever so slightly to reveal his flushed face._

 _Yes things are changing. Maya concluded as Riley made her way towards her. Not just towards Riley and Lucas, but possibly towards Josh and I as well._

 _ ***End of flashback***_

Snapping out her daze as she quickly caught up to Riley who was chatting to Lucas about riding the bull. _Lucas's stare doesn't mean anything. It doesn't. It's nothing in comparison to Josh's secret glances._ Maya told herself as she stood by her best friend listening to what they were saying.

"Come on, a bull is just a man cow," Riley calmly told Lucas who stared fearfully at the ring.

"You're scared of a man cow. A-moo!" Maya teased chuckling. No wonder Huckleberry was such a Huckleberry, he was scared of man cows!

"You two have never actually seen a bull have you?" Lucas asked deadpan as her and Riley shook their heads. Yeah they have never seen bulls before, but since they were like a man cows, how bad could they be?

"No, but what we'd like to see are some cold drinks inside an air conditioned refreshment tent," Riley proposed as Maya eagerly pointed to the tent.

"Oh, lookee here!" Maya exclaimed as she followed Riley into the tent. All the talk about man cows and seeing Lucas dressed up like a western hero was making her thirsty. Making their way into the tent, they instantly saw Zay with his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, Zay, what are you watching?" Riley asked as the jokester of the group wore a solemn expression on his face.

"Not anything you wanna see," Zay replied his eyes never leaving the screen. Curious, Maya followed her friend's gazes as the announcer made comments on last year's contests who fell off the bull. Her mouth gaped open, as she saw one by one each contest fall off the bull in a matter of seconds landing on the ground violently. Suddenly, she didn't think the man cow was so friendly. She was starting to see why Lucas was terrified of riding the bull: it could kill him.

Fear arising within her, Maya immediately tore her gaze away from the screen. She couldn't let Lucas do that. Even if he was a Huckleberry, she couldn't let him get hurt. "I don't want you going anywhere near that bull," she suddenly announced fear in her voice catching the attention of her friends.

"Yeah that makes two of us," Lucas agreed but Maya shook her head. Yes, her and Lucas were now on the same page, but he wasn't understanding what she was trying to say. She didn't want Lucas anywhere near that bull at all.

"I want you take off that stupid outfit, and I wanna get out of here," Maya pressed on watching the cowboy raise an eyebrow in surprise and Riley gap at her. She didn't see what all the fuss was about. She was only looking out for Lucas's well being, which is something she would do for any of her friends. Why wasn't anyone doing the same thing?

"Maya-" Lucas began shocked his green eyes studying her as Maya simply tore her gaze away from him. She couldn't risk looking at Lucas again. Not after all the confusion he caused her the past few hours.

"I saw the bull. I don't think the bull knows this is supposed to be fun," Maya explained.

"Now Maya, let's not shake Lucas's confidence," her best friend began as Maya shook her head in frustration. Why couldn't Riley see where she was coming from? Didn't she see the risks Lucas would be encountering? Why was Riley encouraging him? "You can do this, right? You can just ride a bull for a few seconds and win the Master of the Tombstone Award?" Riley asked Lucas causing Maya sigh.

 _Of course she would believe in Lucas._ Maya thought bitterly glaring at the perky brunette. _She likes him and wants him to succeed. However, doesn't she realize that her beliefs won't guarantee Lucas's safety?_ "Lucas is gong to need a tombstone! There isn't going to be any more Lucas!" Maya exclaimed gesturing to the cowboy who only raised his eyebrows in alarm at her statement. Evidently her words had struck a nerve within the cowboy.

"He's going to do great, Maya. Zay, tell him he's going to do great," Riley explained trying to reassure her.

"You'll do great," Zay reassured the cowboy causing Maya to scoff at his words.

"Truth," Maya demanded earning glares from Riley and Lucas and an uneasy expression on Zay's face.

"Yeah…you're going to die," Zay admitted in defeat as Maya shot her friends a knowing look. Surely they would see the fault in their plan.

"Well I believe in you," Riley began shrugging off her and Zay's doubts. "I believe you can do anything you want to," Riley finished smiling at the cowboy.

"Riley why do you want him to do this?" Maya asked in exasperated still not seeing what Riley was getting at.

"Because this is better than riding Judy the sheep, and I don't want him to be a disgrace to his community anymore," Riley explained causing the cowboy to frown.

"Well I don't think that I'm actually a disgrace to the community…" Lucas began only to be cut off by Riley.

"You are. I've been talking to people. They have long memories around here," Riley sympathetically replied as a waitress passed by Lucas and playfully "bahhhed" at him.

"See? I have to do this," Lucas said meeting her eyes as Maya slightly lowered them. She just couldn't believe it. Lucas was willing to risk his life despite her protests. Zoning out she watched at Riley continue to encourage him along with Pappy Joe and Farkle after McCullough tried to bring him down.

 _I know it's important to try to face your fears._ Maya mused watching as her friends viewed the screen watching a contestant fall onto the ground harshly from riding the bull. _**But is it really worth facing your fears and trying to prove something if it risks your life?**_

"Are you out of your mind?" Maya exclaimed to Lucas feeling her emotions get the best of her. She couldn't help it. The thought of him getting hurt, upset her. He was her friend. She couldn't bare the thought of any of her friends getting hurt.

"Lucas, you're serious, right? You can seriously do this?" Riley asked the cowboy once more who looked somewhat determined.

"Yeah, I learned from the best, actually," Lucas began.

"Who's the best?" Maya pried hoping that maybe Huckleberry could stand a change. That he could pull this off.

"…Eddie Callaway," Lucas weakly responded as Maya's question as she felt her heart sank. It was just as she feared: Lucas was toast.

"Coming up, our main event: Lucas Friar tangles with Tombstone," the announcer announced.

"Well, you're here boy," Pappy Joe said as Lucas began adjusting his gear as Maya bit her lip. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't. Not if she had any say in it that is.

"Lucas, look at me," Maya demanded as she watched the cowboy turn around gripping his helmet in fear. "If you do this, I will never speak to you again," Maya proclaimed seriously watching as Lucas gapped at her in shock. She couldn't help it. Desperate times called for desperate measures and she had to get Lucas to listen to her. To understand what she was getting at.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed as Maya tore at her gaze away from the conflicted boy in front of her, his green eyes upset. She was surprised her words upset him. Perhaps they were closer than she thought.

"Riley, why are you for this?" Maya demanded surprising the brunette as she stuttered searching for the right words to say.

"Because I-I want him to succeed, I want him to make his grandfather proud," Riley replied as Maya digested her best friend's response before answering. She got what she was saying, but she couldn't understand why Riley couldn't be proud of Lucas without him riding the bull.

"You're not proud of him if he doesn't do this?" Maya asked voicing her thoughts only to be interrupted by Pappy Joe.

"I think you have a fine grasp of the general situation, yeah. In my opinion, it's about facing life, which runs harder than any bull. You gotta face your fears. You ride them, or they ride you," Pappy Joe cut in as Maya shivered at his words. Thinking of her own fears she swallowed back the tears threating to fall. If his statement was true, it looked like she was going to let her fears ride her. She couldn't do it.

"I'll never speak to you again," Maya simply stated as she walked away not even turning back as Lucas called her name. She couldn't face her fears. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bare to see one of her friends get hurt.

Reaching the clearing, she sat on the fence lost in her thoughts only to look up when she heard the crowd's reactions to Lucas, only to see that the cowboy was unharmed. He was alright. _That's good. He's alright. But what wrong with me?_ She thought blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. _Why do I care? Why can't I be like Riley and want what's best for him? Why? Why was I so harsh?_ She pondered lifting her head as she saw her friend walk up to her. Oh that's right. She had forgotten she had to confront them. _But at least it's just Riles._ Maya thought in relief.

"I saw he's all right," Maya calmly said as her best friend took a seat next to her.

"He was wonderful," Riley said proudly as Maya curtly nodded. _Of course she would think that. He's a Huckleberry._ Maya concluded snapping out of her thoughts as the brunette spoke up once more. "But how are you? What happened back there?"

"I couldn't watch," Maya admitted letting out a big breath. "I don't know why. I….just couldn't watch," Maya finished her stomach tangled up in knots as she looked down. Never had she had been more confused in her life.

"I know why," Riley pipped up causing her to lift her head back up. "I know that you think I love him like a brother," Riley went on causing Maya's blood to run cold. How did Riley know that? Maya had not uttered a word to Riley about the revelation she discovered when she was her. How did her best friend know?

"You know?" Maya asked surprised her best friend could read her so easily.

"I know you thought that for a while," Riley pointed out as Maya began to play with her hands. It was only an observation she had made. Surely, she couldn't be right. After all Riley fancied the cowboy. Maya was clearly wrong.

"Riles, whatever you feel, that's…that's up to you, I…." Maya stuttered out her stomach in knots once more. She was trying to tell Riley that it was okay for her to like Lucas. That it was okay to go against her observation. _Yet._ Maya thought as she watched her best friend struggle to speak okay. _Why do I feel like I am not okay with that?_ She finished swallowing the guilt that began to rise in her throat.

"Maya, it's up to you to tell me whatever you feel. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. You're my sister and I've always wanted a sister," Riley spoke up once more as Maya merely nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Maya replied truthfully. It was true. She did think of her best friend as a sister and she didn't want to keep anything from her. Maybe she should tell Riley how she was feeling.

"Sisters should tell each other their secrets, don't you think?" Riley began as Maya nodded as she began to open her mouth to tell Riley about her struggles. How she was **not** okay. How she was unsure what to make of her strange feelings towards Lucas. But unfortunately, she didn't have a chance as her best friend continued on.

"You couldn't watch him because you were afraid something would happen to him. Because you like him. You make fun of him because you like him," Riley revealed as Maya gaped her heart racing feeling her stomach drop. _Speak Maya speak._ Maya willed herself. _Tell her that she's wrong. Speak Maya speak. Just tell her you're confused._ Maya told herself once more only to sit there paralyzed as Riley continued to speak. "And you never told me that either. Well, you're right. I love him like a brother. That's how I love him," Riley concluded as she forced a small smile on her face as Maya looked down at her jeans trying not to cry.

 _But you don't. I know you and you don't Riley. Stop lying to yourself._ Maya silently told her friend. _And stop telling me how I feel about Lucas when I don't even know how I feel._ She finished hoping she was wrong. She couldn't like Lucas she couldn't.

* * *

The confusion still lingered in Maya's thoughts as she and Riley entered the house where Lucas, Zay, and Farkle were at.

"Hey, Lucas can I talk to you?" Riley inquired as Maya quickly looked away and sank down in her seat. She couldn't watch this. She knew what Riley was doing and couldn't watch.

"Actually, I have something to say to you, Riley," Maya heard Lucas say as Maya sighed sneaking a peek at their conversation against her orders. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would've gotten on that bull. And if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have survived in New York. You're really important to me," Lucas drawled as Maya shut her eyes. _He looks so happy. If only he knew what was going to happen next._

"You are really important to me too, Lucas. We've always been really good at talking to each," Maya heard Riley say as she opened her eyes to see a beaming cowboy and a confused brunette. "But we've never been too good at holding hands. And then we tried being a couple, and we couldn't even talk to each other and I don't want that. I want to know you're always there to talk to. You're my brother, Lucas. And I'm your sister," Riley finished causing the cowboy's smile to disappear.

"That's what you think we are?" The cowboy asked in defeat as Maya bit her lip. How could Riley be so clueless? Lucas was obviously crushed. Maya sent the cowboy a sympathetic look as the brunette moved closer to him. Maya watched as Riley got on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek before she looked up at him once more.

"That's what I think we are. I love you, Lucas. And now I know how," Riley concluded before turning to face her determination on her face. "How do you feel about him Maya?" Riley asked as she felt all eyes on her.

Simply sitting down, Maya raised her head but said nothing feeling conflicted. After what she just witnessed she didn't want to say anything. _I may not know how I feel but I can control my actions._ Maya concluded deciding she wouldn't say anything to Lucas for the rest of the night.

* * *

Unfortunately for Maya, sometimes the best made plans didn't always follow through. She found herself talking to Lucas a few brief times during the night when she had to explain why she didn't want him to ride that bull. And she found herself looking at Lucas as she and Riley danced in between him to a Maddie and Tae song.

 _If only things weren't so complicated._ Maya told herself thinking of how the only truthful thing she said tonight was to Farkle about how confused she felt. _If only I knew how I felt about Lucas. If I knew then I could put a stop to Riley's accusations. But I can't because what if she's right?_ Maya pondered as Lucas's eyes met her for a brief second before turning back to Riley. _What if I do like him?_

Maya was still a mess as her and her friends left Chubby's and were seated around a campfire. She stared deep into it's flames after her and Riley declared they would be friends no matter what and offered to take Farkle out for some ice cream. _Maybe things will be okay._ Maya told herself. _Maybe Riley asked me that because she changed her about Lucas._ Maya told herself. _Maybe things are looking up._

"Maya likes you," Maya heard Riley tell Lucas as Maya gasped in shock. Evidently, she was wrong.

"Riley!" Maya exclaimed hurt in her voice. How could Riley betray her like that?

"She's been hiding it all this time. It's why she couldn't watch you at the rodeo," Riley explained.

"What are you doing?!" Maya exclaimed feeling embarrassed at the whole ordeal.

"I saw you, Maya. I saw how much you cared," Riley told her before turning to face Lucas. "It's why she makes fun of you I think," she finished.

"Riley, what are we?" Lucas demanded causing the brunette to take a few steps back.

"I told you what we are," Riley answered steadily as if trying to convince herself that her statement was true.

"What if that's not what I think we are?" Lucas asked as Maya looked down hating this. She hated being in this situation. She wanted this to be over. She wanted everything to stop.

"Well, then, you better start thinking of us like that," Riley told Lucas as she turned to walk away.

"Riley I-" Lucas began only for Riley to cut him off once more.

"Lucas…we will always be there for each other," Riley told him softly before turning to address Maya. "You stepped back. I know you stepped back," Riley told her before leaving with Farkle leaving her and Lucas alone. _Great._

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Maya sighed burying her head in her hands before looking back up at the cowboy.

"I'm her brother now?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Apparently," Maya said idly staring at the fire once more. Man, how she wanted the night to end!

"You like me?" Lucas asked addressing her as Maya stared into his green eyes before shaking her head.

"Pfffft no," she replied.

"But Maya, why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?" Lucas pressed on as Maya groaned in annoyance. He didn't sound like a boy who had a crush, he sounded like someone who just wanted answers. So why did he want to know so badly?

"Because….I didn't want you to win and get all conceited," Maya stated as she watched Lucas hold in laugh ducking his head before turning to face her once more. _Okay maybe he's not that bad looking._ She concluded. _But still I don't like him._

"I don't think that's it," Lucas said as Maya smirked. He was just too easy to make fun of.

"I don't think that's it," Maya said as she began to imitate Lucas using a southern accent.

"I don't talk like that, I just don't! Why do you see me like that?" Lucas exclaimed glaring at her in her in annoyance as Maya shrank back. Okay she had struck a nerve in the cowboy.

"Of course I don't see you like that!" Maya said as she got up and moved to another spot by the fire. "Can we just…can we just look at this fire please?" She finished avoiding his gaze.

"Yes," Lucas reluctantly agreed as they both began to stare at the fire. Staring at it's flickering flames, Maya began to relax until she felt her eyes on her. Great! There he was staring at her again.

"Stop," Maya demanded looking up to glare at the cowboy who averted his gaze from her for a second, only to shift his eyes back to her. He was looking at her. And it frightened her. It frightened her because it made her feel uneasy, a feeling that she didn't want to be feeling.

"Stop! Can we just stop? I just want everything to stop! It's been bad enough that I've been keeping this secret from Riley all this time," Maya exploded at him as she ran a hand through her hair in annoyance.

"What secret?" Lucas asked as Maya sighed surprised that Riley didn't tell her "new brother" why she thought of him that way.

"You guys are so much alike. I thought you were just like brother and sister too," Maya admitted as Lucas stared at her once more in confusion.

"Why?" he asked sounding just as unsure as he looked.

"You're at your best when you're just talking to each other. Looking out for each other. That's what I believed, but I kept it a secret. And now the secret's out, so I don't have to carry it around with me anymore. I just don't want to have any more secrets from her," Maya explained honestly glad to have some of the truth out in the open.

"So you don't make fun of me because you like me?" Lucas asked as Maya sighed once more. There he was again asking questions. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? _Besides it doesn't matter whether or not I like him. He likes Riley._ She told herself as she shook her head at the fire.

"I'm just going to watch this fire," she simply stated staring at the flames admiring the embers flickering into the night sky.

"Maya why do you make fun of me?" Lucas pressed on once more as Maya groaned standing up in annoyance.

"Because you're easy to make fun of!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes at the cowboy.

"Okay, then stop!" Lucas exclaimed standing up glaring down at her in annoyance.

"Because you're a Huckleberry. Because you're a Ranger Rick," Maya teased laughing as she pointed at his ridiculous get up. She had to admit she liked making fun of Lucas. It was just too easy. There was something about him that made her want to make fun of him. She couldn't help it.

"Would you stop?" Lucas yelled at her as Maya laughed. The cowboy easily got offended so as usual she had to end the argument. If anything, he was like a brother to her.

"Look if I had feelings for you, don't you think I'd just come right out and say it?" Maya pointed out to Lucas surprised at how close they had gotten. "Well I don't so what I do say is ha-hurr-" Maya tried to finish as she leaned in to Lucas to do her usual "ha-hurr" at him only for Lucas to grab her face and pull her towards him.

She gasped, heart racing, her stomach in knots, as the cowboy began to lean in towards her. Panicking, Maya trembled her thoughts racing as she tried to process what was happening. _Was she about to get her first kiss? Was Huckleberry going to kiss her?_ She thought as the fire crackled behind them and the stars shone down on them. It really did seem like the perfect moment. _However do I want this moment to be with Huckleberry?_ She thought doubt clouding her mind. She wanted this moment to be special and right now, it wasn't. She wanted it to **stop.**

Much to her relief, Maya watched as Lucas froze as if realizing what he was doing. Feeling his hand let go of her face and hair, he stepped back from her his green eyes ashamed of what he almost did.

"Why did you do that?" Maya said her voice barely above a whisper as she watched Lucas shoot her sympathetic glance as he searched for the words to say. Suddenly she knew what she was feeling, she wasn't sure if it was due to the person or the moment, but she knew either way it would hurt Riley. _I just don't know anymore._ Maya thought wanting to cry. She wasn't disappointed that the cowboy didn't kiss her, she was upset that he almost did. Because of that action, he complicated things more for her just as she was starting to figure her feelings out.

"I don't know, I just wanted you to stop!" Lucas admitted confusion etched on his face as he spoke once more. "Please don't tell my sister!" Lucas begged as Maya looked down wishing this was all a dream. Because in dreams, you didn't get hurt. And in dreams you didn't have to face your fears, which is something she had to do now.

"You couldn't think of another way to stop me?" Maya demanded hurt that Lucas was so selfish. He was playing her and he didn't even see it. He almost stole something that was supposed to be special and she had to let him know how much she hated him for that. "You couldn't think of another way that didn't involve stealing m-my first kiss? You know something that should be special? Something that should be with the **right** person?" Maya added her voice shaking as Lucas gasped in shock at her confession. It was something only Riley and Josh knew but considering what almost happened, Lucas had the right to know.

"No not at the time, no! I'm sorry! I truly am," Lucas apologized as Maya sighed looking away. It was just as she had figured. She wouldn't be getting her first kiss which was fine by her. She wanted it to be special and with what almost transpired between them, Maya knew it wouldn't have meant anything. She was glad she still had her lip virginity intact. Things were still the same: Lucas was still a Huckleberry and she was still Maya Hart, the girl who secretly had a big heart and cared more than anyone would know. _Except now I know something I wish I didn't know._ _I **think** I know how I feel. I think. _She added preparing herself to do the scariest thing she had ever done in her life.

"You don't have to be sorry, Huckleberry," Maya began turning back to face the cowboy who wore nothing but regret on his face. _Yup this is going to be hard._ Maya thought before continuing on. _I mean what do I have to lose?_ She finished ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach as she opened her mouth once more. "Of course I like you. You're a good guy. If you got hurt, I don't know what I would have done," Maya admitted sinking back down onto the log in defeat. _Except that I lost everything._ Maya thought as she stared briefly at the fire feeling lower than low. _What is happening? Why don't I feel better? Did I do the right thing?_ Maya thought before turning back to Lucas who stared up in the sky in confusion. _I don't even know who I am anymore._ She concluded. _I don't even know what the truth is anymore._ _And more importantly I don't even know who I like anymore._

"I don't want to have any more secrets from her," Maya told Lucas as he took a seat next to her as he stared at the fire lost in thought. For the first time that night, he actually stopped looking at her.

* * *

Maya tried to go through life as normally as she could once she got back from Texas by attempting to tell Riley what happened. But Riley being stubborn didn't want to hear anything despite her protests and only encouraged Maya to feel whatever she was feeling.

 _But what if I don't want to feel this if you won't let me explain? What if I don't want to?_ Maya thought groaning as she watched Riley and Lucas exchange their hellos. _Sure they are getting better at talking._ She admitted watching the whole ordeal. _But it's still awkward. Especially on Lucas's part._ She finished watching the cowboy stare longingly at Riley. _Even though Riley dubbed her and Lucas as friends, that didn't mean Lucas thought of them like that._ _ **It's hard to control your feelings.**_

"Hi," Lucas said to her interrupting her thoughts as Maya smiled at him. Feeling all eyes on her she cleared her throat searching for the right words to say.

"Hey," she replied plastering a small smile on her face as he stared at her for a brief second before turning to greet Riley. _Nothings changed._ She told herself. _He didn't even say he liked me. It's just like Josh all over again._ She concluded feeling her heart race. _But if I possibly have feelings for Lucas then what does that mean about Josh?_ She pondered as Charlie strode up to Riley and began to talk to her.

The thought of Josh lingered throughout her mind for most of the day as Charlie attempted to ask Riley out. Maya managed to control her thoughts up until she and Riley went to ask Cory and Topanga for advice on their situation.

 _We know what we are doing._ Maya convinced herself as she and Riley smiled brightly at the adults. _Maybe we got this under control._ Maya told herself once more until Topanga's words snapped her out of her daydream.

" **You are two confused kids who think you know what you're doing. Nothing is as easy as it seems when feelings are involved** ," Topanga proclaimed which had caused Maya's blood to run cold as Cory and Topanga went on about feelings could shake you around and cause your life to be a mess.

 _Well isn't that the truth._ Maya agreed panicking thinking of how she felt. _There is something there with Lucas but Josh…_ She trailed off as she reluctantly agreed with Riley how they were going to figure their feelings out. _What was Josh's role in her life now?_

Figuring out what to do about their situation was easier said than done. After she revealed to Riley that something had happened between her and Lucas, her revelation had caused a significant change. The biggest change was Riley agreeing to go out with Charlie and Lucas agreeing to go out with her. Although Maya knew she should be happy that the boy she had "feelings" for agreed to go out with her, she felt strange. For one, she noticed how Lucas was watching Charlie like a dog around Riley and two she noticed how Riley seemed to be convincing herself that she was happy. That she was doing the right thing.

 _But she isn't._ Maya concluded as she stirred the straw in her smoothie as she sat by Lucas on their date. _Riley isn't doing the right thing. She's lying and Lucas is like a golden retriever by being loyal to Riles._ Maya grumbled to herself wishing Riley didn't convince her to go on this date with the cowboy. He wasn't talking to her and she was bored out of her mind. _**I thought conversation was the most important part of any relationship.**_ Maya thought, taking a small sip of her smoothie thinking of all the times Riley gushed to her about the long talks she had with Lucas. _I mean Riley always brags about how she and Huckleberry can talk for hours so surely he can talk to me._ Maya concluded waiting for Huckleberry to say something. Anything.

"So….what are you thinkin'?" Lucas asked nervously as Maya meekly stared at him frustrated. _And there are his great conversation skills._ Maya thought sarcastically as she cleared her throat ready to answer him.

"Oh, now? Oh, it's so funny, you mention that. Actually, right now, in this exact moment, what I was thinking, what was running through my head was actually: if you don't start talking to me, I'm gonna pour this smoothie right over your head. So, why don't you give me the best you got?" Maya proposed glaring at the cowboy watching as his eyes grew wide in shock. Evidently, the cowboy got her message loud and clear and Maya was looking forward to what he was going to say. _Hopefully he can say something. Something interesting._ Maya told herself hoping the small talk and silence would end. _Come on Huckleberry._ Maya thought watching the cowboy clear his throat preparing to speak. _Let's see why Riley likes you so much._

"Did I ever tell you once, I delivered a baby horse?" Lucas began excitedly as Maya laughed in disbelief. _That's it? That's why Riley likes him? He's too nice! I just can't stand it…_ Maya thought gripping the smoothie in frustration. She couldn't do this. There was only one way she could get through this date: she had to mess him up. Without hesitation, Maya held her smoothie over his head and dumped it all over Lucas grinning as the berry drink splattered all over him. Satisfied, she set her empty glass down and grabbed Lucas's drink pouring it all over him as well laughing at the mess she made.

"Actually, it looked kind of like this. The miracle of life," Lucas said through a smile as the smoothies dripped down his hair and face. Still laughing, Maya shook her head in disbelief at the sight before her. The cowboy was willing to do anything to keep her happy. _It's just a shame he's too nice._ Maya mused frowning as the silence began to grow between them once more.

* * *

Their date had to be cut in half as Lucas needed to go home to change so Maya decided to visit Riley who was just as confused as she felt. Between their awkward conversations about Lucas and Charlie, Maya could tell their "situation" was only growing worse by the second. As for the second part of her date with Lucas, it didn't go any better than the first. The most talking she got out of him is when Lucas told Riley he couldn't be her brother anymore resulting in Charlie shouting "me now" out of pure jealously and wanting her attention. Seeing Lucas's attention not on her, Maya decided to do the same, after Charlie told her to, by kicking him in the butt and saying: "me now." _After all, isn't that what you should do when you like someone?_ Maya mused as the cowboy sat down by her. _And shouldn't you try to talk to them?_ Maya finished trying to strike up a conversation with the cowboy only for his attention to be diverted by Riley dragging Farkle out of Topanga's. _Evidently not._ Maya sighed as she sat in silence with Lucas as they continued their date.

The rest of the night didn't go any better as she visited Riley after their dates. Maya could tell something was bothering the brunette besides being as scared as she felt, but she decided to drop it as they proclaimed ring power before Maya left. Now home, Maya let out a deep breath as she peeled off her jean jacket and tied up her hair deciding to one thing that wasn't complicated: paint. _I mean there's nothing complicated or confusing about painting._ Maya thought as she got out her brushes, paints, and blank canvas. _Besides art is a way of expressing myself so maybe it can release some of the frustration I feel about this whole ordeal._

Dipping her brush into the paint, Maya got to work making intricate strokes watching the canvas before start to take shape of a person. _Okay this is a good sign._ Maya told herself painting the person's hair. _Maybe it'll reveal how I truly how I feel about Lucas and what not. I mean if I paint him that means I like him, right? And that means Riley was right, right? And I could be wrong about Riley lying to herself? That she is okay with all this._ Maya thought losing herself in her work only stopping when she had finished the painting.

Realizing what she had done, she sat up shaking taking in the ocean blue eyes and the boyish grin she had painted onto the person. _Lucas doesn't have blue eyes, Lucas has green eyes._ Maya noted to herself as she carefully set the brush down looking down at her pants in confusion. Suddenly she was starting to regret painting because although she was right that it would reveal the truth, it wasn't the truth she expected.

 _But Josh does. He has ocean blue eyes, brown hair, and a boyish grin._ Maya said quietly to herself feeling tears prick her eyes and land on her orange flared pants in confusion. Lifting her head up, she stared at the painting feeling more lost than ever as she stared at Josh's eyes not wanting to admit what she was feeling.

Not wanting to admit that her heart was racing.

Not wanting to admit that she wished Josh was here so that she could talk to him and actually have a decent conversation with him.

Not wanting to admit that Josh's words about how a first kiss should be special were ringing through her head.

Not wanting to admit that she wished Josh was the one she almost had her first kiss with at the campfire in Texas.

Not wanting to admit that she wanted Josh to be her first kiss.

And more importantly...she didn't want to admit that **she still liked Josh**.

She liked him more than anyone would ever know.

Yes, Maya Hart didn't want to admit those things because she knew it was the truth. And if she admitted those things, then came the harder questions to answer: What was she doing with Lucas? Did the campfire mean anything or was it merely just a moment? And more importantly: If it was possible to like two people at the same time?

* * *

 **Next chapter is the New Year's Eve Eve and New Year's Eve arc, so brace yourself guys. It's about to get serious. Now excuse me as I go work on Playing the Long Game (it's a much more happier Joshaya story if anyone wants a break from the angst). :)**

 **Until Next Time! ;)**


	16. Heart of Stone

**And I am back! :) No more monthly updates! Yes it's been 2 weeks, but 2 weeks is better than a month am I right?** **Plus I had to work on the wedding chapter for Playing the Long Game, so you guys should check that story out if you want tons of cute Joshaya moments. ;)** **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was one of the hardest to write but surprisingly only took a day to do, so I hope everything makes sense (and is better than the last chapter. I rewrote some parts in the last chapter so hopefully its more bearable). As always thanks for the support everybody, it truly means the world to me. =)**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The following weeks were a blur to Josh between trying to mask the pain from his scrape and trying to move on past his awkward encounter with Misty. Luckily for him, the next thing he knew winter break was approaching him which would give him a break from putting on his façade. Closing his locker with a thud, Josh sighed eager to go home and relax. _Just a few more hours and then I'm free._ He told himself making his way down the hall and only to lower his eyes at Michelle who glared at him from underneath her newly cut blunt bangs.

Josh would be lying if he said things were looking up between him and Shane. If anything, they had grown further apart resulting in not only Shane's bandmates, but Michelle as well who was usually the mediator if they got in fights. _I'll be fine._ Josh told himself as Misty walked up to him and gave him a kiss. _I'll be fine._

Lunch time came quickly much to Josh's relief as he sat at the table him and Misty usually shared. Inserting his earphones, Josh lost himself in the world of Panic! at the Disco counting down the hours. _Only a little over 3 hours._ He told himself taking a bite of his burger and scrolling through his playlist. _Only a few more hours before keeping up this façade._ Josh told himself as he settled on "Ballad of the Mona Lisa." Selecting the song, he ate his meal only to look up when he heard a scream. Shooting his head up, he noticed a pissed off Misty covered in a food, and upset Shane phone in hand ready to bolt.

 _Typical Shane always on his phone._ Josh began only to notice that his ex-friend had red rimmed eyes and was trying to pass only his girlfriend wasn't having it. _Wait. Shane is never upset. What if…_ Josh began only for his heart to sink. _It's his dad._ Josh concluded instantly knowing his friend's predicament. Shane's dad was battling cancer for the past 2 years and judging by the expression on his face, Josh knew Shane had received bad news. Shane was not one to cry unless it involved bad news about his dad.

"You idiot watch where you are going!" Misty spat at him ignoring the upset look on Shane's face.

"Misty look I'm sorry. Now can you please let me pass, I have somewhere to be," Shane began trying to keep his voice calm only for his voice to crack. Unfortunately for him, Misty cut him off not even bothering to listen.

"No, you listen. You need to watch where you are going! You need to make sure you are not running into people who are holding lunch trays that can ruin their outfits!" Misty snapped causing the teen to shrink back.

 _Misty just leave him alone._ Josh silently told his girlfriend watching as she glared at Shane. He wished he could do something, anything to help out his friend. _Just do something anything._ He told himself, but found his legs still glued to his seat.

"Look Misty I'm sorry. The stains will wash out. It's no big deal-" Shane explained only for Misty to cut him off once more.

"No big deal huh?" Misty inquired as Josh watched her raise an eyebrow mischievously. _Yikes she's up to no good._ Josh concluded watching as the petite dark blonde girl grab a bottle of milk from the table next to her.

"Well maybe you won't think this is a big deal," Misty finished as Josh watched in horror as she reached up and tilted the milk bottle down over Shane's head.

 _Misty no!_ He yelled to himself feeling guilt wash over him as the milk poured down all over Shane. _I'm such a bad friend._ Josh thought hanging his head in shame before looking up seeing a drenched Shane and a smirking Misty.

"What it's no big deal? Are you really crying over spilt milk? Does someone want their Mommy and Daddy?" Misty mocked causing the cafeteria to burst into laughter. Josh watched as Shane clenched his fists and looked down his shoulders shaking.

 _She upset him._ Josh thought sensing his friend's distress and how he struggled not to cry. Misty may have not known it, but she really had struck a nerve in Shane with the "daddy" comment. _That's because I didn't tell her. And I'm glad I didn't._ Josh concluded balling up his fists. He couldn't believe how childish his girlfriend was being. _I may be lost and may not know who I am._ Josh thought getting up and walking towards Misty. _But I can't just sit by and let this happen. Not if there's anything I can do about it._

"Misty that's enough!" He yelled causing the laughter to die down and Misty's head to snap up at him. He watched as Misty glared at him, angry like a bull with her nose flared and septum piercing flashing in the light. Looking past her head, he watched Shane lift his head slightly to reveal his tear stained face causing Josh to wince. _I knew it._ He told himself guilty. _I knew she had hurt you._

"What?!" Misty yelled at him as Josh made a swift gesture towards the door to Shane before looking down to address his upset girlfriend. _Please take the hint._ Josh silently prayed to his friend. _I know I could've done better._ Josh thought as he engaged in a heated discussion with Misty thinking of all the times he had come to Shane's rescue in the past. _I know I'm not the person I once was, but I'm trying to be. Please Shane, go. Go to your father._ Josh silently told himself as he managed to calm his girlfriend down. Making his way back to the table with Misty in tow, he noticed Shane had left much to his relief. _Good he left. He took the hint. But still, that doesn't excuse how I could've done better. And how sorry I am for being a bad friend._ He told himself looking down at his half-eaten meal as Misty continued to rant.

* * *

The rest of day went by smoothly much to Josh's relief as he finished up last minute yearbook stuff. _Thankfully Misty had somewhere to be._ He silently told himself pulling his beanie onto his head and thrusting his hands in his pockets. _But should I be happy about that?_ He pondered feeling guilty. _Shouldn't I be missing her?_ He wondered walking out of the empty classroom and into the hallway. Sighing, he made his way down the hallway pausing when he spotted Michelle bundled up in a heavy scarf and jacket blocking his way. _Crap._ Josh froze debating whether or not he should move forward or go a different direction.

"Josh, I can see you, you asshole!" Michelle snapped as Josh sighed in defeat and made his way over to the petite raven-haired girl.

"What do you want Michelle? Are you going to tell me how shitty of a person I am because I already know," Josh muttered glumly, shocking the raven haired beauty.

"Well you saved me part of the lecture," Michelle scoffed as Josh hung his head in defeat closing his eyes. _I knew it. I just freaking knew it. They know I'm a shitty person._ Josh thought miserably. He knew his act was crumbling. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

"But surprisingly, Shane wanted me to tell you thank you for distracting your ass hat of a girlfriend from lecturing him even more so he could get away. He really appreciated the gesture," Michelle began as Josh continued to keep his head down. _But I'm not a good friend. I could've done more._ He told himself as Michelle went on.

"I would've been there, but I had to go Christmas caroling with the choir. So, I wanted to thank you too for being there when I couldn't. Thank you for standing up to your ass hat of a girlfriend to help Shane leave so he could see his dad. I know it must have took a lot of effort, so thank you," Michelle said grudgingly as Josh swallowed nervously.

 _I don't deserve this thank you._ He told himself as he raised his head and mustered a smile. "Your welcome," Josh replied as sincerely as he could watching Michelle nod before turning around and walk outside the door into the harsh winter.

 _I really am a bad friend. She didn't even notice that I was lying to her face. That I could've done better._ Josh thought guilty feeling a few tears leak out of his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he walked outside into the harsh winter air hoping the frigid weather would knock him into his senses.

* * *

The next few days of the break were uneventful for the young teen as he divided his time between spending time with Misty, Roscoe, and Christmas shopping with his family. During that time, he plastered a smile on his face playing the best friend, son, and boyfriend when needed. He thought he was doing a good job, but it wasn't until the day after Christmas when he hung out with Roscoe that he started having his doubts. Thrusting his hands into his leather jacket and tightening his new scarf around his neck, he headed inside Starbucks with Roscoe hot at his heels shivering.

"Man this winter is so cold!" Roscoe remarked as Josh nodded in agreement as they waited in line to order coffee. They had spent all day riding their motorcycles, talking about girls, and were now in the desperate need to warm up and for some caffeine. Ordering their coffees, they waited for them to be made by the counter.

"So how are things Josh?" Roscoe inquired as Josh plastered on his mask.

"Things are fine," Josh replied easily running a hand through his shaggy hair. It was so easy pretending. It was so easy that it scared him.

"Really?" Roscoe asked causing Josh to panic. Was his act slipping up? Was Roscoe catching on? _Can someone actually see through me? And if so, would that be a bad thing?_ He wondered as he waited for Roscoe to speak up.

"It's just that my sister has been worried about you. Says things have been rough between you two. I just wanted to make sure things are okay," Roscoe finished as Josh bit his lip unsure what to say.

 _Should I tell him the truth or beat around the bush?_ Josh wondered as the barista called his order and he reached for his cafe mocha. _I mean I can't exactly tell him his sister wants to take things to the next level. And I can't tell him that nothing is wrong._ Josh thought watching his friend take a sip of his coffee. _So what should I do?_ He pondered as he took a sip of his own drink before finally settling on an answer.

"I mean things are fine. Sometimes we just disagree on things, but for the most part I'd say things are okay," Josh finally replied settling on the partial truth. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. _It's kinda true. We are fine._ Josh told himself feeling gnaw at him. _At least I think we are fine._

"Well that's a relief," Roscoe laughed nervously. "I guess Misty was overreacting. You know my sister, she always overreacts. It's good to hear you guys are okay," Roscoe finished much to Josh's relief. _He had bought hit. He had believed him._ "However," Roscoe went on. "Josh if anything is ever bothering you, don't be afraid to speak up. It's okay to say what's on your mind. Don't be a stranger. You don't always have to be so tough. Speak your mind, okay?" Roscoe finished as Josh meekly nodded taking another sip of his coffee.

 _I think Roscoe is onto me._ Josh mused. _He wants me to say what's on my mind._ Josh thought as they sat down at a table and began to talk about the upcoming party the day before New Year's Eve. "Will do. But in the meantime, are you going to bring this Allison girl you won't stop talking about to the party?" Josh inquired watching his friend's face turn red. _However, if I do that, I'll let everyone down._ He thought guilty as he tuned in to his friend's conversation.

* * *

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed as she climbed through the bay window shivering from the frigid air. Despite wearing a heavy jacket, Maya never failed to get cold. Wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck, she shut the window determined not to let the cold air into the room.

"Right here peaches!" Riley said emerging from the bathroom phone in tow as the pretty brunette plopped onto her bed.

"Well it's about time. You texted me to come over ASAP and here I am. What is this about the New Year's Eve party you are throwing? Or does this involve Mr. Charlie Gardner?" Maya inquired plopping onto the bed besides her pal. The past few months have been crazy after Texas, but they had managed to settle into a familiar groove: with Riley dating Charlie and her and Lucas doing whatever. _Well we haven't gone on another date._ Maya mused wrinkling her nose at the thought of dating the cowboy. _But I don't care. Things are just confusing._ Maya concluded as she turned to her best friend.

"No peaches, this has nothing to do with Charlie. He's already going to the party. Actually, it has to do with Josh," Riley began causing Maya's heart to stop.

"Josh?" She stuttered out pulling her jacket closer to her body. _What does Josh have to do with anything?_ She pondered. _Why did Riley call him?_

"Yes Josh," Riley replied as if reading her mind. "I invited him to the New Year's Eve party. It's been awhile since we've seen him, so I thought why not?" Riley finished leaving Maya shocked. _Riley couldn't be serious? Could she?_

"But why? Are you crazy Riley?!" Maya exclaimed watching in disbelief as her best friend narrow her eyes. _Crap I am in trouble! Smooth Maya smooth._ Maya panicked to herself.

"I already told you why. Family is important to me and I thought it'd be a great way to catch up. Besides why do you care? You have Lucas, you like Lucas, right?" Riley asked bitterly as Maya held in her breath.

 _She sounds jealous._ Maya pointed out to herself noticing Riley's narrowed eyes and angry expression. _She looks like Lucas whenever he sees her with Charlie._ Maya thought only to frown. _But she is with Charlie and I'm with Lucas? Shouldn't we be happy? Who am I kidding, this doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense._ She finished her heart racing at the thought of Josh. What was her role in all of this? More importantly what was Josh's role in this mess? She didn't want to admit that she liked him, but the thought of Josh coming to the party excited her. _I want to see him, I do. I do like him._ She told herself. _But if I want to see and like Josh, how does Lucas fit into all this?_

"Of course I don't care. I'm Maya Hart," she snapped and flipped her blonde hair hoping to convince Riley. Much to her relief, she watched the brunette smile widely.

"Good! Besides this will be fun! Uncle Josh said he had a surprise and I can't wait! He never breaks his promises," Riley began only for Maya's heart to sink as her best friend to babble on.

 _Looks like New Year's Eve is going to be tougher than I thought. Not only do I have to figure out where I stand with Lucas, but I have to deal with my feelings for Josh! Yikes!_ Maya thought glumly staring down at her combat boots. Life was about to get more complicated than she imagined.

* * *

"But I wanted to spend New Year's Eve with you!" Misty whined as Josh sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Gripping his phone, he stood shirtless in his room at he prepared for the party he was going to tonight.

"I know babe, but I already promised my niece I'd go. Besides I haven't seen her in forever," Josh explained to Misty over the phone as he sunk down onto the bed in defeat. It looked like he wasn't going to get dressed anytime soon. Staring at his biker boots, he was surprised he agreed to go considering he wasn't himself these days. _But a promise is a promise._ He told himself. _I already let so many people down, but I can't do that to Riley. Besides I promised her a surprise and she'll get one. Not to mention,_ _I'm not one to break my promises._ Josh though thinking of how he'd show up on his bike. It'd be great. He'd be the cool uncle and impress his niece's friends.

"Fine. That better be the only reason why though. You better not be trying to see some other girl," Misty answered bitterly causing his heart to race. _Why would I want to see anyone else?_ He wondered his mind drifting to the blonde beauty at which he shook his head at. _No stop. I don't care._ He told himself ignoring the ever-present guilt tugging at him. _But if I really don't care, then seeing her tomorrow won't be an issue._ Josh told himself trying to relax. Riley hadn't said Maya would be there, but it was obvious she would be. They were best friends, of course she'd be there. _It'll be fine and who knows? Maybe I can get past this._

"Don't be silly babe. I'm just going to see my niece that's all and be the cool uncle. Besides I'll get to see you all night tonight. It'll be fun I promise," Josh told her as sincerely as he could. _What a pretty lie. Such a pretty lie._

"Okay babe. I'll see you soon!" Misty said and ended the call.

 _Finally!_ Josh cheered to himself as he grabbed a gray baseball tee and pulled it over his head. Grabbing his leather jacket, he slid it on heading down the stairs eager to get to the party. _It'll be nice to have a distraction._ He told himself once he reached the landing and prepared to head out the door.

"Josh where are you going?" His mother inquired as he inwardly groaned. _Why couldn't he just leave in peace?_

"Motorcycle party is tonight. Remember? I told you a few days ago. Going to hang out with Misty and Roscoe. Ride my bike around, have fun," josh explained watching his mom nod seeming to remember.

"Oh yeah. Just be careful. Remember you promised to go to Riley's party tomorrow," his mom told him.

"I know," Josh replied hand on the door eager to go. _Why couldn't he just leave?!_

"And don't forget to wear your helmet! It can save lives you know," his dad called out from the other room.

"I know I'm not stupid," Josh joked with a snort. As if he'd forget to wear his helmet. He wasn't that "wild."

"Har-de-har-har son. Good to know. Now be careful," his dad instructed.

"Will do!" He called out to him. With a wave, Josh headed out the door and made his way to his car. He had a party to get to.

The party was in full swing by the time he got there and showed no signs of stopping. 3 hours later after riding his bike and talking to his fellow bikers, he stood by the campfire with Misty draped over him and a beer cup in hand as he chugged the bitter liquid.

 _Not bad. I can see why people drink this._ He concluded after downing his 3rd cup. He didn't feel drunk, but he could feel the effects start to kick in. _I hope I'm not a lightweight._ Josh thought as Misty offered him another cup to which he accepted. _That'd be embarrassing._ He carefully sipped the drink as Misty cuddled with him. Looking deep into the fire's flames, he tried to relax but still felt guilt gnaw at him as Misty reached up to kiss him. _Why can't I just be happy?_ He mused as they parted from the kiss as Misty gazed at him dreamily. _Why? Why can't I go through a day without guilt?_ He pondered smiling at her the best he could.

"Josh?" Misty spoke up suddenly startling him.

"Yeah?" He answered the best he could gazing into her blue eyes.

"I...I love you," Misty stammered causing Josh to freeze. _Shit. Shit._ He thought feeling his blood run cold. _Say something anything Josh. Just lie you can do it. You've been doing it all this time._ He told himself finding that he was unable to speak.

"Josh?" Misty asked nervously as Josh downed the rest of the bitter liquid. He couldn't do it. His façade was crumbling. _I can't lie to her. Not about this._ He told himself as he crumpled up the cup. _You should never lie about loving someone._ He told himself once more recalling what his brother always told him about love. _I don't love Misty. I don't. I have never said those words to any girl before._ Josh concluded thinking of the past relationships he'd been in. They never went past 2 months and neither of them had uttered the "l" word. Misty was the exception and the longest relationship he had been in to date, but that didn't change how he felt. _I can't do this._ He thought thinking of how his brother talked about Topanga and how Eric described Rachel. _I can't lie to her. Not about this. Despite the crappy attitude she's had these past few days, she deserves more than that._

"Misty I-" Josh began watching how the blonde's eyes were downcast as he began to speak. _I know this going to hurt, but I can't do this anymore._ Josh thought determined to need this. _I can't lie to myself anymore. I don't want to lie to anyone, anymore._

"Welcome one and all!" A voice announced interrupting Josh's conversation with Misty. Curious Josh turned his attention to the source to see a well-built guy on a makeshift stage dressed head to toe in leather grinning.

"I'm Dean and thank you all for attending the party. I see that a bunch of tricks have been done tonight, which is good, but we need more. We are all about living on the wild side so let's show it! Tonight will be a night we won't forget!" Dean exclaimed causing the crowd to cheer and Josh's heart to sink. _That's Dean. That's the leader of the group._ He thought feeling lower than low. _I better get out of here before anything crazy happens._ He concluded looking for a way to leave.

"Josh what the hell are you doing?" Misty yelled at him snapping him out of his task.

"Misty shhh I'm leaving. I wanna go home," He whispered snapped at her and gestured to Dean. "And keep it down. You heard what your brother said, we don't want to get on Dean, the leader's, bad side," Josh whispered yelled.

"I don't give a fuck what he has to think! You need to finish what you were saying to me!" Misty snapped back and Josh instantly felt all eyes on him. _Great. Now all attention is on us._ Josh inwardly groaned as he shrank back from the crowd.

"Who dares to interrupt my speech?" Inquired Dean as Josh held in a snicker. _What does he think this is, the Middle Ages?_ Josh thought laughing before freezing. _Crap I think I am tipsy._ He mentally cursed himself feeling the effects of alcohol set in. _Great._

"He is!" Misty answered pointing at him causing Josh to glare at her.

"Misty!" He whispered yelled at her only for Misty to smirk at him. Michelle was right, Misty was an ass hat.

"Oh you think it's funny to interrupt a speech peasant?" Dean challenged walking over to him as Josh held in a laugh. _Yup he's stuck in the Middle Ages._ Josh concluded before shrinking back at his height. Dean was clearly well over 6 feet tall and Josh suddenly felt tiny at his 6 foot stature.

"Come on Dean. They were just having a lover's quarrel," Roscoe piped up walking over to his aid. _Thank you Roscoe._ Josh silently praised the black-haired teen who nodded at him. Maybe he got could out of this ordeal alive.

"Doesn't look like a lover's quarrel, looks like his girlfriend is telling her boyfriend to man up. Perhaps in a duel," Dean suggested causing to crowd to "ooooo" and Misty to smirk.

"Exactly Josh! Man up," Misty challenged wearing her signature smirk as Josh rolled her eyes at her.

"Is thou'st a chicken?" Dean mocked causing the crowd to make clucking noises at him.

"Can thou'st stop using Middle Ages expressions? The past called and they want their sayings back. We are in 2015, speak like a normal person," Josh shot back causing the crowd to gasp and leaving Dean stunned. _Score 1 for Josh._ Josh thought smirking before Dean reached down and gripped the front of his jacket pulling him up.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with peasant because of that you will suffer to prove your worth," Dean threatened releasing him causing Josh to fall back against Roscoe. What had he gotten himself into?

"I don't have to prove anything. I don't have to do any of your stupid tricks," Josh shot back steadying himself trying to stay calm.

"Really peasant? Then if you think they are so stupid, surely you wouldn't mind jumping over a fence to show your worth?" Dean spat pointing at the concrete and rebar fence that many others at jumped over earlier that night. It had ramps on either side to complete the stunt. It seemed simple enough, Josh had done little jumps in the past so surely it couldn't be no different. _I could do it, but what's the point? It's not going to prove anything. I'll still be the same old Josh._ Josh thought as the crowd began to get riled up at the prospect of a challenge.

"I don't have to do any of your stupid tricks to prove my worth," Josh spat back and turned on his heel about to leave when he felt someone throw beer at him. Gasping, he turned around to see Misty smirking by Dean with an empty cup in hand.

"Oops," Misty said sweetly as Josh clenched his hands into fists. What the hell had gotten into his girlfriend? Shouldn't she be supporting him, not be against him?

"Misty what the hell!?" Roscoe exploded by him as he marched up to his sister upset. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because Josh is being an ass! I was wrong about him. He doesn't get the wild side. He is nothing but a coward. A poser," Misty spoke slowly and angrily at him. Josh swallowed feeling anger spark at him. _She's right._ Josh thought angrily. _I am a poser._

"Misty, I think you had too much to drink. Think about what you are saying, you may not have a boyfriend after tonight. Besides Josh is not a poser, he is a good friend. And he does understand the wild side, he just wants to be safe," Roscoe spoke up defending Josh. _Thanks Roscoe._ He thought gratefully trying to control his anger. _You really are a pal. You do understand._

"A true person who understands the wild side would not back away from a challenge. They would not sit back and do nothing. And they most certainly would not walk away. You are either in or out. What it'll be? Jump or walk?" Dean challenged him as soon started chanting "jump, jump" which caused the whole crowd to follow suit.

"Jump! Jump!" The crowd chanted as Josh froze unsure what to do. _I just want to stop! I want everything to stop! Why can't they leave me alone?_ Josh pleaded as everyone chanted at him except Roscoe who tried to quiet the crowd. _Why is Roscoe on my side when my own girlfriend isn't?_ Josh pondered watching his girlfriend chant along with Dean despite Roscoe's protests. _I guess I can't trust her. I was wrong about her._ Josh concluded staring down at the ground wishing it could all go away. _There is one way I can make it go away. One way they can leave me alone and I can leave with my dignity_. Josh thought swallowing his pride and opening his mouth. It'd be the last act to his facade before he'd leave the park for good.

"Fine I'll do it! I'll do the jump!" Josh agreed watching in horror as the crowd cheered and Dean smirked.

"Yay I knew you could do it babe!" Misty smirked as Josh simply glared at her. The first thing he was doing after jumping the fence was breaking up with her. _Shane was right. She's changed me. Changed me into someone I don't want to be._

"Josh, you don't have to do this," Roscoe told him handing him a bottle of water which he quickly guzzled.

"Silence peasant. He made his bed and now he has to lie in it," Dean smirked as Josh rolled his eyes at him before turning back to Roscoe.

"I know Roscoe. But I have to. I just want it to stop," Josh said his voice cracking as Roscoe's eyes widened before giving him a simple nod and began telling Josh what he needed to do to complete the stunt. _He knows._ Josh thought shakily putting on his helmet as he got on his bike. _He can see through right through me. Right through my act. He knows I want things to stop._

"It's all about balance Josh. Remember balance. Don't freak out once you're in the air and stick the landing. I'll be waiting on the other side of the fence so we can get out of here once you're done. We can meet up with Allison or something," Roscoe explained as Josh couldn't help but smirk. Allison was the girl Roscoe liked from what he gathered from the conversations he had with him. _Now that's the signs of love._ Josh noted watching Roscoe's cheeks turn pink. _Not that._ Josh thought seeing Misty chug another drink down and wink at him. _How could he have been so blind before? He didn't love her at all? So why did he think he did at one point?_

"As much as I don't like being the 3rd wheel, that sounds fun," Josh remarked as he started up the engine to the bike as Roscoe rolled his eyes. _Just a few more minutes Josh._ He told himself. _Just a few more minutes as you can stop pretending._

"Whatever. Remember balance. You can do this Josh," Roscoe encouraged before running over the meet him at the fence.

 _I can do this._ Josh told himself as he rode around the track taking a few practice laps before positioning himself to do the stunt. _I can do this and then it'll be over. Things will change._ He told himself as he drove down the path to the ramp.

The next few moments happened in slow motion. Josh felt the cold wind hit his face as he balanced on the bike as he drove onto the ramp. Next, he was in the air only Josh knew something wasn't right. It took him seconds to realize due to his intoxicated mind that he was too far from the fence. Sure, he was high up in the air, but he wasn't high enough to make it over the fence. Not to mention the distance was too much, he should've been over the fence by now. Gasping, he struggled to balance as the bike headed directly towards the fence only he was moving too fast. Josh found his grip loosening as he fell off his bike and towards the fence. Heart pounding, Josh held his breath as he braced himself for the contact. _Well I was right. Everything is going to stop._ Josh thought only to be silenced by the contact. He cried out in pain as he felt his body slam against the fence and when he heard his bones crack. Gasping, Josh struggled to breathe against the asphalt as he heard cries of horror and saw his bike slam into the fence besides him. _I failed. I failed miserably._ Josh concluded struggling to stay conscious before the world went black. Josh had gotten his wish: everything had finally stopped.

* * *

"Happy New Year!" Riley heard from the rooftop as she shut her eyes wishing the night would end. Nothing had gone as planned. Her breaking up with Charlie? Nope not on the plan, but in the end, she was glad it happened. She didn't have to pretend anymore. Farkle exposing her secret? Nope, but she couldn't tell Lucas and risk hurting Maya. Maya was her friend. How could she do that to her? Lucas finding out that she still loved him? Definitely not, especially since she felt him staring at her and knew Maya was upset. And Uncle Josh blowing off her party? For sure not on the plan. She couldn't believe her Uncle had not shown up. It was unlike him, yet he did it anyways. _I can't believe it. I guess he really did change_. _And here I was rooting for him._ Riley concluded feeling tears prick her eyes. It was official: her world was falling apart.

"Well I'm going to go," Lucas spoke up interrupting Riley's thoughts as she looked up at the cowboy. She stared into his concerned green eyes as he bit his lip and stared at her trying to read her. _No Lucas don't. Stare at Maya not me. Don't try to figure me out. Pay attention to Maya._ She willed him watching her best friend who simply stared ahead, her jaw set and anger on her face. _Yup Maya is not happy._ Riley thought guilty. _I let her down._ She concluded holding back her tears. _I let the person I care about the most down._

"Thanks for inviting me Riley. See you around Maya," Lucas said as he got up addressing each girl before turning to leave giving Riley one final glance.

Shutting her eyes, she prayed that Maya would get up and leave so she could be alone. She didn't want to confront her best friend. She didn't want to hear how she let Maya down. She couldn't do it. Hearing Maya rise, Riley began to relax. Maybe her friend was leaving. Maybe she could be alone.

"How could you," Maya said bitterly snapping her out of her thoughts.

Opening her eyes, Riley looked up to see Maya upset. _Looks like wishes don't come true._ Riley concluded sadly. She had to face her best friend. Blinking back tears, Riley slowly got up facing Maya preparing herself for the worst.

"Peaches I'm sorry," she choked out as Maya silenced her without a second thought.

"Riley! We don't lie to each other! How could you not tell me this? Why did you not tell me this?" Maya exclaimed as Riley shrank back wincing.

"I was just trying to protect you peaches. You stepped back and I-" Riley began only for the blonde to cut her off once more.

"And what? You thought you'd do the same? That's not how this works! You know nothing about protecting someone. If you like Lucas so be it. I don't care," Maya snapped as Riley narrowed her eyes at Maya's comment. _Don't care huh? If she didn't she wouldn't be so angry. She's jealous._ Riley concluded feeling her own jealousy rise as she clenched her fists.

"Excuse me for trying to do a nice thing for you! Your friendship means more to me than some boy. I was just trying to give you a chance with Lucas. I was trying to do the right thing," Riley explained getting angry. After being sad for so long, she had enough. Being weak wasn't going to work. She had to get Maya to see where she was coming from.

"You're missing the point Riles! You don't get to decide how my love life works! Only I can do that. I don't need help getting a guy that I like," Maya yelled.

"Oh, so you wanted me to step back and let you admire Lucas from afar? Yeah that was going nicely. If I didn't step in who knows what would've happened" Riley remarked crossing her arms over her chest. Why was Maya being so stubborn? Why couldn't she see the nice thing that she had done for her?

"And what's wrong with that? Maybe I was fine with how things were! You could've just left me alone! I was doing fine. I can handle how I deal with my crushes just fine. Besides have you ever thought you were wrong? That maybe your guess was wrong? That maybe you got it wrong?" Maya snapped causing Riley to stay quiet. _What does she mean?_ Riley wondered as she studied to contorted expression on Maya's face. _Is she saying that I was wrong that she likes Lucas? That maybe she likes someone else?_

"Maya what are you talking about? Are we even talking about the same boy?" Riley asked dazed. _Is she talking about Lucas or-_ Riley thought freezing at the thought. _She couldn't be talking about Josh, could she?_

"Doesn't even matter. And you were wrong about Josh showing up. He blew the party off. Hope really is for suckers," Maya commented with a sniff.

"What does Josh even have to do with this? You like Lucas right? So why do you even care if he's here or not?" Riley demanded watching her best look down. _Why do you care? Why do you care when you should like Lucas?_

"You really don't get it do you? Maybe you should get out of Rileytown and actually see what's happening," Maya snapped as Riley glared at her. Maya made her angry. She was tired of everyone being mad at her for the night and for once Riley wanted to take the pressure off of her. Clenching her fists, Riley tried to hold back what she was going to say, but found herself unable to. She couldn't help it. She officially left Rileytown.

"Oh, I know what's happening! You're pining after guys who don't like you back! One of them being my uncle who has showed no interest in you and the other being the guy I still have feelings for, yet was willing to sacrifice for you. Yeah that's not hard to miss," Riley snapped back instantly regretting what she said. _Oh no._ She thought watching Maya's expression go from angry to sad. She had gone too far.

"Maya," she choked out as Maya ducked her head looking at the floor causing Riley to cry. She had hurt her best friend.

"I'm going home," Maya choked out and brushed past her. "And if you see my best friend let me know because I could sure use her right I now," Maya said trying not to cry as she headed out the door.

 _I'm the worst friend in the world._ Riley concluded feeling tears roll down her cheeks. _I hurt my best friend. Can this night get any worse?_

Shaking from the cold, Riley eventually made her way down the stairs back into her apartment. Wiping away her tears, she opened the door and made her way inside the living room making sure to close the door behind her. She gasped when she saw her mom with a shocked expression on her face, Auggie in tears, and her dad about to cry as he clutched the phone.

"Guys what's going on?" Riley asked approaching her family cautiously. Last time she had saw them they looked happy and carefree. _What caused this change?_ She asked herself as she studied their expressions.

"Riley sweetie," Topanga began only to stop short as her father gently placed a hand on her arm.

"I got this sweetheart," Cory told her mom before facing her.

"Riley, your uncle Josh has been in a motorcycle accident," her dad told her as Riley gasped feeling her world spin. _This is not happening. This is not happening._ Riley breathed as she tried her best to listen to her dad's words. As she tried her best to remain steady. "The accident happened late last night. Apparently, he stopped breathing for a bit, but one of his friends managed to revive him before the ambulance arrived. He was immediately transferred to the hospital where surgery was performed on him. He got out of surgery hours ago, but has been in a coma-Riley!" Her dad exclaimed as she fell to her knees sobbing. She just couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. He lied to her. The person she looked up to. The person who had made time for her. Josh had been lying to her all this time.

"Riley sweetie it'll be okay. Just have hope. Remember Pluto. Just think of that when we see him tomorrow," her mom quickly came to her side comforting her.

Riley sniffed letting her tears fall. _But how can I have hope when everyone lets me down? How can I have hope when he lied to me? Josh lied to me. He wasn't fine. Not by a long shot._

* * *

 **The next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for and for so many reasons at that (I promise it'll make you guys happy)!**

 **So please read and review!**


End file.
